Droga
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Wyobrażacie sobie, co się stanie, gdy za kierownicą w samochodzie zasiądzie szanowny Mistrz Eliksirów? Różne rzeczy mogą z tego wyniknąć...
1. Chapter 1

Szedł powoli wzdłuż parkingu spoglądając po kolei na każdą tablicę rejestracyjną. W myślach przeklinał Artura i jego głupie pomysły, przez które znalazł się właśnie tutaj i szukał samochodu, w którym miał odbyć szkolenie praktyczne na kursie prawa jazdy.

_To już nawet Albus nie był takim kretynem! –_myślał spoglądając znów na kartkę z numerem rejestracyjnym samochodu i nazwiskiem instruktora.

_H. Slavicset – _przeczytał nieomal łamiąc sobie przy tym nazwisku język. – _Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nie dali mi żadnej jędzy. Bo jak nie, to chyba inaczej będę musiał z nimi porozmawiać…_

Wreszcie znalazł numer, którego szukał. Spojrzał sceptycznie na pojazd. Biały Fiat Grande Punto stał spokojnie koło zgniłozielonego Opla i brudnoszarego BMW. Zerknął na miejsce pasażera i ujrzał tak kogoś kryjącego się za czarną podkładką do dokumentów. Westchnął ciężko, podszedł do drzwi od strony kierowcy i otworzył je z rozmachem, by chwilę później zamknąć z trzaskiem za sobą. Ów osobnik z podkładką podskoczył przestraszony i zza tej prowizorycznej zasłony wyłoniły się starannie ułożone brązowe loki i tegoż samego koloru oczy wpatrujące się obecnie z niedowierzaniem w jego twarz. Zapadła chwila cichy. Bardzo, bardzo krótka chwila…

- PROFESOR SNAPE?

- GRANGER?

- CO PAN TU ROBI?

- SIEDZĘ, KRETYNKO! MOGŁABYŚ SIĘ NIE DRZEĆ? BĘBENKI MI ZARAZ POPĘKAJĄ!

- I KTO TU SIĘ NIBY DRZE?

- MILCZ!

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań znów zapadła cisza, kiedy dwoje lekko zdenerwowanych ludzi próbowało na nowo odzyskać zmysł słuchu, który był już nieco zszargany. Hermiona odłożyła swoją tajemniczą podkładkę na bok i spojrzała, wciąż zdziwiona, na swojego byłego nauczyciela Eliksirów.

- Mógłby mi pan wyjaśnić, co pan tu robi? – zapytała siląc się na spokój.

- Już ci powiedziałem, siedzę – warknął zirytowany.

- Zauważyłam. Ale dlaczego właściwie pan tu siedzi?

- Granger, co to jest za samochód? – spytał niepokojąco łagodnym głosem. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.

- Do nauki jazdy…

- Więc jak myślisz, po jaką cholerę tu siedzę?

- Po pierwsze, nie musi się pan wydzierać. Ja i tak wszystko słyszę. Po drugie – dodała szybko, widząc, że już chciał się wtrącić. – Chyba nie chce mi pan wmówić, że będzie się pan uczył jeździć?

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Owszem, nie chcę…

Hermiona odetchnęła lekko, ale zaraz potem zaniepokoiła się na widok złośliwego uśmieszku na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- … ale obawiam się, że muszę – dokończył z ironią w głosie. Znów wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Pan. Chce się uczyć. Jeździć. Samochodem. – Powiedziała powoli, na co on przytaknął. – Pan? – Ponownie przytaknął, a jego szyderczy uśmieszek powiększył się. – Ale po jaką cholerę?

- O ile się nie mylę, to ktoś tu wcześniej mówił o nie wydzieraniu się – odparł chłodno. – Że tak powiem, nie miałem innego wyjścia.

- Nie, to chyba jakiś koszmar. – Zamknęła oczy. – Za chwilę się obudzę i wszystko wróci do normy. Wdech. I wydech – mruczała do siebie pod nosem, a Snape wpatrywał się w nią z rozbawieniem.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że cała była ubrana na czarno. Czarne spodnie, czarna bluzka przypominająca koszulę i czarny szeroki pas otaczający talię. Zwrócił też uwagę na to, że miejscami przybyło jej nieco krągłości, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o biust. Spojrzał na jej twarz zastygłą w skupieniu. Delikatny makijaż podkreślał jej urodę, ale nie przyćmiewał jej naturalnego kobiecego piękna. Zamarł słysząc swoje myśli. Stanowczo nie pasowały do jego wizerunku mrocznego drania. Odchrząknął lekko, a Hermiona gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

- Obawiam się, że to nie sen, Granger – powiedział z ironią.

- Widzę. I nie nazywam się już Granger – odparła szybko.

- Zdążyłem zauważyć. Ale wiesz, Granger wymawia się dużo prościej niż to twoje nowe, pokręcone nazwisko. – Ironia w jego głosie była wyraźnie wyczuwalna. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ono nie jest pokręcone. I niech pan nawet tak nie mówi, bo przez to obraża pan też mnie. – Starała się mówić spokojnie, ale słychać było nutki złości w jej słowach.

- Wiesz mi, Granger, obrażanie ciebie sprawia mi niezwykłą przyjemność – powiedział cicho uśmiechając się szyderczo. Chwilę później jego uśmieszek zmienił się w wyraz zdziwienia, a zaraz potem w grymas złości, kiedy pas bezpieczeństwa przy jego fotelu nagle się zapiął i naprężył przyciskając go do fotela i unieruchamiając ręce.

- Granger! Natychmiast…

- Milcz! – przerwała mu. Ucichł i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Nie życzę sobie, żebyś mnie obrażał! Nie uczysz mnie już, więc nie mam zamiaru zgrywać grzecznej dziewczynki, jaką byłam i robić wszystko, żebyś był zadowolony. Ani słowa! Teraz ja mówię! – krzyknęła, kiedy otworzył usta, by się wtrącić. – Mam ostatnio złe dni, więc nie próbuj mnie nawet denerwować, bo to się może dla ciebie źle skończyć, rozumiemy się? – Przytaknął powoli wpatrując się w nią uważnie. – I przypominam ci, że tutaj _ja_ jestem nauczycielką, więc masz się mnie słuchać. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Snape obserwował ją przez chwilę, a kiedy zobaczył, że jej złość się pogłębia i zaraz zacznie kolejne kazanie, przytaknął szybko. Hermiona zamknęła znowu oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, by się uspokoić. W tym czasie Snape uważnie się w nią wpatrywał próbując zrozumieć jej zachowanie. Niestety, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Nagle Hermiona otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego sztucznie.

- Dobrze, zaczynamy. Rozumiem, że wiesz, do czego służy kierownica i pedały? – zapytała spokojnie.

- Nie pogrywaj sobie…

- Pytam, bo nie wszyscy posiadają tą wiedzę – przerwała mu, a on spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Jak to?

- Raz trafił mi się staruszek, emerytowany wojskowy, który całe życie latał śmigłowcami i kiedy wsiadł, to zaczął szukać drążka sterującego. Przez pół godziny tłumaczyłam mu, że w samochodzie sterem jest kierownica.

- I? – zapytał, kiedy chwilę milczała.

- Nic, w końcu załapał, ale egzamin zdawał chyba z dwadzieścia razy, bo ciągle próbował włączać jakieś tam systemy do sprawniejszego latania.

Na widok jej miny Snape musiał powstrzymywać się przed uśmiechnięciem, tak go rozbawiła. Patrząc na nią zastanawiał się, kiedy zdążyła się tak zmienić. Teraz nie wyglądała już, jak nastoletnia kujonka, ale jak piękna kobieta. _Stop! O czym ty myślisz? Wracaj na ziemię, ale już!_ – zganił się w myślach.

- No, ale wracając do rzeczy – zaczęła z tym sztucznym uśmiechem niesięgającym oczu. – Zanim ruszymy, należy przygotować się do jazdy. To znaczy, zapiąć pasy, ustawić we właściwej pozycji lusterko wsteczne znajdujące się wewnątrz samochodu – mówiąc to, wskazała mu lusterko umieszczone na górze przedniej szyby – później włączyć zasilanie przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce, ustawić lusterka boczne za pomocą dżojstika umieszczonego na drzwiach na wysokości lusterka i zapalić światła przekręcając tą dźwignię.

Po kolei wskazywała mu wymieniane elementy, a on starał się robić dokładnie to, co mu mówiła. Dziwnie się czuł musząc kogoś słuchać i robić dokładnie to, co mu kazano, jakby znowu był na lekcjach. Zanim zaczęła wydawać kolejne polecenia, zapytał szybko:

- Czemu nie masz obrączki?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, wyraźnie zbita z tropu.

- Słucham? – zapytała nieprzytomnie. Zmarszczył brwi ze złości.

- Czy muszę ci przypominać, że nie lubię się powtarzać? Pytałem, dlaczego nie nosisz obrączki.

- A co ciebie to obchodzi nagle? Jakoś zawsze miałeś mnie w głębokim poważaniu, więc skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie? – spytała cicho niebezpiecznym głosem.

- Z czystej ciekawości. Zniknęłaś na kilka lat, po czym nagle się pojawiłaś najpierw, jako kelnerka w mugolskiej restauracji ze złotą obrączką na palcu, po czym można łatwo wnioskować, że wyszłaś za mąż, prawdopodobnie za mugola. Wątpię, żeby jakiś czarodziej pozwolił ci pracować w mugolskim świecie. A teraz, równie niespodziewanie, robisz za instruktorkę jazdy, ale już bez obrączki, za to wciąż z innym nazwiskiem. Logiczne jest, więc w tym momencie pytanie, dlaczego nie masz obrączki.

Kiedy mówił, Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i patrzyła za okno na odjeżdżające BMW, starając się go nie słuchać, ale jego słowa rozbrzmiewały głośno na tej małej przestrzeni, w której się znajdowali. Po chwili jej oczy zaszkliły się.

- Odpowiesz mi? – zapytał cicho.

- To nie twój interes – odparła, ale tym razem w jej głosie był wyraźnie słyszalny smutek. Zaintrygowany Snape chwycił delikatnie jej podbródek i szybkim ruchem odwrócił jej głowę w swoją stronę. Zaskoczył go widok łez w jej oczach. Kierowany jakimś nieznanym mu impulsem powiedział cicho:

- Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Patrzyła przez chwilę w jego oczy, po czym bez ostrzeżenia przytuliła się do niego mocno, a łzy nieprzerwanie płynęły po jej twarzy. Snape momentalnie znieruchomiał nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić, ale ona wyraźnie nie zwracała na to uwagi. Jedynie przytuliła się do niego mocnej, coraz bardziej mocząc mu czarną koszulę. Kiedy już otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku objął ją delikatnie ramieniem i zaczął gładził ją po plecach, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób jej to pomoże. Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, a jedynym dźwiękiem towarzyszącym im był chichy szloch byłej Gryfonki. W końcu się uspokoiła i odsunęła od niego, żeby wyjąć z torebki chusteczkę i zetrzeć z twarzy pozostałe łzy.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam była się tak rozkleić – powiedziała cicho.

- Było, minęło. Ale dostaniesz moją koszulę do prania – odparł poważnym głosem, na co Hermiona zaśmiała się lekko.

- Oczywiście, niech mi ją pan zostawi po jeździe.

- O, to teraz wracamy do „pana", tak? – spytał z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

- Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to nie musimy.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę zaskoczony. Hermiona zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok jego miny.

- Może lepiej wróćmy do tego, po co tu przyszedłeś.

Severus otrząsnął się szybko i słuchał, jak tłumaczyła mu, jak się rusza i zmienia biegi. Ogarnięcie wszystkich nowości zajęło mu dobrą chwile, ale już po kilku minutach jechali prostą drogą na przedmieściach Londynu. Hermiona co jakiś czas instruowała go, kiedy ma zwolnić, przyspieszyć, zmienić bieg, czy zakręcić. Chwilami miał problemy z biegami, ale z każdą chwilą radził sobie coraz lepiej.

- Umarł – powiedziała nagle Hermiona. Severus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, przez co mało nie przejechał mugola przechodzącego przez ulicę.

- Niby kto?

- Uważaj na drogę. Kurt, mój mąż. Kilka dni temu miał poważny zawał, a lekarze nie byli w stanie go z niego wyciągnąć – pełen smutku głos powodował, że Severus czuł się dziwnie. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.

- Przykro mi – powiedział po chwili.

- Jasne, wszystkim jest przykro – odparła z goryczą. – Żeby to jeszcze szczere było.

Jechali dalej w milczeniu. Hermiona odezwała się tylko raz, informując go, że ma zawrócić w kierunku centrum Londynu. Po kilku chwilach zatrzymali się na parkingu, z którego wcześniej ruszyli. Powiedziała mu, co po kolei wyłączyć, po czym znowu zapadła cisza. Severus przerwał ją pierwszy.

- Kiedy kolejna lekcja?

- W środę o czternastej.

- W tym samym miejscu?

- Tak.

Severusa denerwowała już ta jej obojętność, ale stwierdził, że dziś już jej da spokój. Następnym razem się jej odpłaci. Na tą myśl uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wysiał z samochodu trzaskając drzwiami.

- To nie jest stodoła! – Dobiegł go jeszcze wrzask Hermiony. Niezrażony tym odszedł w kierunku najbliższego baru.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona siedziała na mało wygodnym krześle wpatrując się w parującą kawę. Od początku coś jej mówiło, że pracowanie tutaj nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że upewni się w tym w ten sposób. Wizja spędzenia ze Snapem sam na sam trzydziestu godzin, albo i więcej, nie była zbyt zachęcająca. Ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Taki dostała przydział, a za krótko tu pracuje, żeby się kłócić i nie stracić przy tym pracy. Prawdę powiedziawszy nawet lubiła tę pracę, więc logicznym jest, że nie chciała jej się tak od razu pozbywać. Lubiła obcować z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi i uczyć ich czegoś, co później przyda im się w życiu. A fakt, że później, już po kursie, uśmiechali się radośnie na jej widok i rozmawiali z nią chętnie, tylko podnosił ją na duchu. Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy ciężko było jej się pogodzić ze stratą Kurta. _Kurt_. Wciąż się zastanawiała, co ją podkusiło, żeby jednak powiedzieć o nim Snape'owi. Może faktycznie potrzebowała to z siebie wyrzucić. Jakby się nad tym dokładniej zastanowić, to trochę jej wtedy ulżyło. Tym bardziej, jak pozwolił jej się wypłakać. Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale tak bardzo tego potrzebowała. Spojrzała na zdjęcie w portfelu leżącym przed nią. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do udającego powagę trzydziesto-dwu-letniego mężczyzny. Brązowe włosy opadały mu zawadiacko na twarz, a ciemne, piwne oczy nie potrafiły ukryć rozbawienia. Najbardziej uwielbiała w nim te oczy, które przypominały jej o innych, jeszcze ciemniejszych…

- Cześć, Hermiona! – wesoły głos wykrzyknął nad jej uchem przerywając rozmyślania i powodując, że podskoczyła wystraszona. Odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć patrzącego na nią z rozbawieniem młodego mężczyznę z krótkimi blond włosami.

- Josh! Nie strasz mnie tak więcej! Wiesz, że tego nie lubię – zbeształa go ponuro.

- Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – puścił jej oczko usadawiając się obok niej. – Jakie to czarne myśli dzisiaj cię pochłonęły?

Jego luźny ton głosu i wściekle błękitne oczy zawsze błyszczące rozbawionymi iskierkami dodawały jej otuchy. Schowała portfel i wypiła łyk kawy.

- Wspominałam Kurta – powiedziała cicho. Wiedziała, że przy nim może powiedzieć wszystko, a każda powierzona mu tajemnica nigdy nie ujrzy światła dnia.

- A wcześniej? – zapytał beztrosko. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

- Skąd…

- Obserwowałem cię od jakiegoś czasu. O Kurcie zaczęłaś myśleć dopiero, kiedy się uśmiechnęłaś do jego zdjęcia. Wcześniej coś innego chodziło ci po głowie.

Słuchając jego słów, zganiła się w duchu, że zapomniała o jego spostrzegawczości. Ten facet mógłby dorównać Dumbledore'owi. Chociaż z tymi oczami po części już mu dorównuje. Może w jakiś dziwny sposób są spokrewnieni?

- Nic ci nie ujdzie uwadze, co? – spytała, na co Josh pokręcił wesoło głową. – No dobrze, myślałam o moim kursancie.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- To, co to za facet, że tak sobie nim głowę zawracasz?

- Że tak powiem, stary znajomy. Severus Snape.

- Snape? Czekaj, to ten facet, co to ciągle wygląda, jakby na pogrzeb szedł? – Hermiona skrzywiła się. Wszyscy, oczywiście oprócz Josha, bardzo się pilnowali, żeby nie używać przy niej takich słów, jak pogrzeb, żałoba i tym podobne. Owszem, wolałaby, żeby jej o tym nie przypominali, ale było by miło, gdyby robili to jakoś dyskretniej, a nie udawali ataku kaszlu, gdy nieopatrznie już zaczną o tym mówić.

- Tak, ten.

- Wiesz, za każdym razem na wykładach miał minę, jakbym mówił o jakiejś, ja wiem, czarnej magii.

Hermiona zaśmiała się na to porównanie. Josh zawsze był w stanie doprowadzić ją w końcu do śmiechu, nieważne, w jak podłym humorze była.

- Ja bym raczej obstawiała, że czarną magię, to on ma w małym palcu – powiedziała wesoło.

- Wiesz, - widowiskowo się zamyślił pocierając dłonią o nieogolony podbródek. – w sumie, to coś w tym jest.

Znowu się roześmiała, tym razem na widok jego miny. Mimo, że nie znali się długo, Josh był dla niej jak brat, którego nigdy nie miała. Harry'ego i Rona nie liczyła, już od dawna miała ich dość. Co to za przyjaciele, którzy nie potrafili się pogodzić z jej decyzjami i starali się wymusić na niej ich własne zdanie.

- Miło się rozmawiało, ale muszę iść do tego czarnoksiężnika – powiedziała ze śmiechem wstając. – I nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, że się nie ogoliłeś dzisiaj! – dodała na odchodnym.

W dużo lepszym humorze niż wcześniej skierowała się do samochodu, gdzie rozsiadła się wygodniej na fotelu pasażera. Równo z wybiciem czternastej drzwi od strony kierowcy się otworzyły i do pojazdu wsiadł wcześniej wspominany czarnoksiężnik, Severus Snape. Hermiona mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok jego czarnego stroju i jak zwykle obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.

- Widzę, że cieszy cię mój widok, tym razem – powiedział z drwiną uśmiechając się przy tym szyderczo.

- A owszem, będę miała, na kim odreagować.

Tym krótkim zdaniem zmyła mu z twarzy jego firmowy uśmieszek. W jej oczach zabłysły iskierki triumfu, które nie uszły jego uwadze.

- Dobrze się bawisz, jak sądzę?

- Nie, ja dopiero zacznę się dobrze bawić. Fotel, lusterka, pas bezpieczeństwa, silnik i ruszamy.

Starała się patrzeć przed siebie, ale kątem oka obserwowała, jak ze skrytym gniewem wykonywał po kolei wszystkie czynności. Jeszcze w szkole nauczyła się zauważać niektóre z jego emocji, chociaż jemu samemu wydawało się, że nikt tego nie widzi. Ale ona widziała. Obserwowała go potajemnie, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy.

- Gdzie? – chłodny głos przerwał jej rozmyślania. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Dobrze ci szło ostatnio, więc pojedziemy dzisiaj do centrum. Ale pamiętaj, że tam jeździ więcej samochodów, więc trzeba bardziej uważać.

Widziała wyraźnie jego rosnące poirytowanie, kiedy go pouczała. Zdziwiła się tylko, że nic nie powiedział. Można by powiedzieć, że ona mu, prawie że bezczelnie, pyskowała, a on jakby na to nie reagował. Zastanowiło ją to. Przez pierwsze pół godziny odzywała się tylko wtedy, żeby mu powiedzieć, gdzie ma jechać, natomiast Snape milczał całkowicie. Zaczynało ją to powoli denerwować. Coraz częściej rzucała mu komentarze w stylu „Patrz, gdzie jedziesz!" czy „Przekraczasz dozwoloną prędkość, zwolnij!" albo „No nie próbuj mu w tyłek wjechać! Nie musisz robić z niego garażu!" lub jeszcze „No jedź, żesz, do cholery, porządnie!" bądź „Jeszcze raz ci silnik zgaśnie, a wylecisz stąd w trybie przyspieszonym!" i z każdym z tych zdań podnosiła głos. W pewnym momencie zauważyła na jego twarzy lekko zamaskowany złośliwy uśmieszek. Na ten widok urwała w połowie zdanie.

- Ty… Ciebie to śmieszy! Ja tu się staram cię czegoś nauczyć, a ty sobie ze mnie ubaw robisz?

- Nie da się ukryć – wtrącił szyderczo.

_Co za bezczelny typ!_ – pomyślała krzyżując ręce i wbijając wzrok za okno. Starała się oddychać głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Zamknęła nawet oczy z nadzieją, że to coś pomoże. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że stoją w miejscu. Wyjrzała szybko przez okno, a jej oczom ukazał się całkiem spory parking. Znajdowali się na uboczu, z dala od innych samochodów.

- Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? – spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Bo miałem taki kaprys. – Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, dodał. – Nie mówiłaś, gdzie jechać, więc sam zdecydowałem.

- I zdecydowałeś, że czas na przerwę, tak? – Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. – Mogłeś chociaż zaparkować prosto.

Skrzywił się. Wyłączył silnik, odpiął pas i spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Czemu poślubiłaś mugola?

Wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę zdziwiona, po czym zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

- To nie jest twój interes. A teraz, jeśli byłbyś tak „_uprzejmy"_, wróćmy do lekcji.

Wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki i schował je do kieszeni.

- Dopiero, jak mi odpowiesz.

Mordowała go przez chwilę wzrokiem. Gdy nie było żadnego efektu, chwyciła za klamkę, by otworzyć drzwi i… zorientowała się, że podstępnie wykorzystał moment jej nieuwagi, by zablokować je, najprawdopodobniej zaklęciem. Wyciągnęła szybko różdżkę.

- _Expelliarmus._

Różdżka wyrwała jej się z ręki, a Snape złapał ją zręcznym ruchem i również schował do kieszeni.

- Otwórz te drzwi.

- Nie.

Chwilę walczyła z klamką, ale nic jej to nie dało, więc już po kilku sekundach opadła bezsilnie na fotel.

- Czemu to robisz?

- Bo chcę się dowiedzieć.

- Czego?

- Dlaczego tak zdolna czarownica marnuje swój potencjał w świecie mugoli.

Nie była w stanie powstrzymać zdziwionego spojrzenia, które mu posłała. Co dziwniejsze, nie napotkała jakiegoś złośliwego uśmieszku mówiącego, że sobie z niej kpi. Miał obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale w jego oczach kryła się jakby ciekawość.

- Czy pan mnie właśnie pochwalił? – zapytała niepewnie.

- No proszę, i znowu wracamy do „_pana_" – rzucił ironicznie. Po chwili dodał już poważnym tonem. – Owszem, Granger, nie przesłyszałaś się. – Kiedy jej zdziwienie się pogłębiło, dorzucił jeszcze. – Wiesz, na chwilę obecną w Hogwarcie są samo bałwany, więc można uznać, że przed chwilą po prostu stwierdziłem oczywisty fakt.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie da mi się pan nawet nacieszyć tą pochwałą?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jeszcze sobie pomyślisz, że będę to robił częściej.

Wpatrywała się z zaciętą miną w jego szyderczy uśmiech, a po chwili sama się uśmiechnęła lekko.

- Jak ja mogłam sądzisz, że się choć trochę zmieniłeś – mruknęła do siebie. Uniósł pytająco brew. – Nieważne. – Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia dodała po chwili. – Po prostu myślałam, że po wojnie wszyscy się w jakiś sposób zmienili, ale jak widzę, od każdej reguły są wyjątki.

- I tak cię to cieszy? – spytał zaskoczony. – Normalni ludzie na twoim miejscu by się załamali na wieść, że jednak pozostałem wciąż tym paskudnym draniem z lochów.

Zaśmiała się lekko, ale zaraz potem spoważniała.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem nienormalna?

- Ja tego nie powiedziałem – odparł z miną niewiniątka.

Widząc wyraz jego twarzy nie była w stanie utrzymać powagi i wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Snape obserwował ją przy tym z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Kiedy już się uspokoiła, otarła dwie łzy płynące po jej twarzy i próbowała spoważnieć, ale błyszczące wesołością oczy psuły jej starania.

- Dobrze, porozmawialiśmy, pośmialiśmy się…

- Kto się śmiał, ten się śmiał.

- … a teraz możemy już ruszać dalej – dokończyła nie zwracając uwagi na jego wtrącenie.

- Nie, nie możemy.

- A to niby dlaczego? – zapytała z niepokojem.

- Bo nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. Uważnie wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Hermiona patrzała mu głęboko w oczy i stwierdziła po chwili, że wyglądają dokładnie tak, jak je zapamiętała. Tęczówki tak czarne, że niemal nie dało się ich odróżnić od źrenic. Otoczone ciemnymi rzęsami nadającymi im kształt migdałów sprawiały, że nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku.

- Więc?

Na dźwięk jego głosu spuściła wzrok i wpatrzyła się w swoje dłonie.

- Nie odpuścisz?

- Nie.

Westchnęła.

- Chciałam się oderwać od świata magii.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie musi cię to interesować.

- Ale interesuje.

- Niby czemu?

- Bo coś ukrywasz. – Poczuła jego smukłe palce na swoim podbródku, a po chwili znów wpatrywała się w jego oczy. – A ja, prędzej czy później, dowiem się, co to jest.

Nie odpowiedziała mu, patrzała tylko zahipnotyzowana w te tajemnicze, czarne oczy, ale gdy poczuła, jak zaczął kciukiem gładzić skórę na jej policzku odsunęła się szybko i spojrzała za okno.

- Możemy już jechać?

Nie widziała, co robił, ale już po chwili usłyszała, jak silnik znów pracuje i zaraz potem ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Przez całą trasę nie spojrzała na niego ani razu. Wydawała mu tylko ciche polecenia. Kiedy zatrzymali się już na właściwym parkingu, silnik ucichł. Nie spojrzała na niego nawet wtedy, gdy się odezwał.

- Kiedy?

- Poniedziałek, siedemnasta.

Nie widziała, czy przytaknął czy nie, usłyszała za to trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku, ale starła ją szybko. Odwróciła się dopiero, gdy miała pewność, że był już daleko od niej. Na fotelu leżały kluczyki, ale nigdzie nie widziała swojej różdżki.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus zmierzając po raz kolejny do nieszczęsnego samochodu zastanawiał się po drodze, o co właściwie chodzi Granger. Odkąd się znowu spotkali zachowuje się, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwnie. W jednej chwili się cieszy i rzuca uśmiechami na prawo i lewo, żeby zaraz później zacząć wrzeszczeć, albo, co jest jeszcze gorsze, milczy, a po chwili zaczyna płakać. A do tego jeszcze dochodzi ta sytuacja, jak się odsunęła, gdy tylko dotknął przypadkiem palcem jej policzka. Swoją drogą, co go, do cholery, podkusiło, żeby gładzić jej policzek? Teraz jeszcze, nie dość, że był zirytowany kolejną lekcją, wkurzył się na samego siebie. Ale jej reakcja wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. W końcu, kto normalny ma takie skoki nastrojów? Zresztą, ona sama przyznała, że normalna nie jest. Uśmiechnął się wrednie na tą myśl. Spojrzał sceptycznie na samochód stojący przed nim i stwierdziwszy, że radził sobie z gorszymi rzeczami otworzył szeroko drzwi, cicho wsiadł i zerkając na zajętą jakimiś papierami Granger, która w ogóle nie zauważyła jego przybycia trzasnął mocno owymi drzwiami, na co ona podskoczyła przestraszona.

- Mógłbyś tego nie robić? – wrzasnęła na niego zbierając rozsypane dokumenty.

- Obawiam się, że nie mógłbym – odparł z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Jego uśmieszek powiększył się, gdy mruczała pod nosem coś bardzo podobnego do „Kurwa!" i „Wredny drań.". Wbrew pozorom, Severus nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy ktoś go obrażał, pod warunkiem, że sam się do tego skrzętnie przyczynił. Wiedział, że zachowuje się paskudnie w stosunku do niektórych osób, właściwie do prawie wszystkich osób z wyjątkiem Albusa, który był mu przyjacielem, ale nie przejmował się tym, a nawet jego samozadowolenie w takim momentach gwałtownie wzrastało. – Mówiłaś coś? – zapytał wciąż się wrednie uśmiechając.

Posłała mu w odpowiedzi ponure spojrzenie i pochowała w końcu wszystkie dokumenty do teczki.

- Dzisiaj jedziemy znowu do centrum, ale tym razem… – zwiesiła na chwilę głos, by się upewnić, że ją słuchał. Przypatrywał jej się uważnie czekając na ciąg dalszy. - … nie zatrzymujemy się na żadnych, powtarzam, żadnych parkingach na dłużej niż wymagałoby ćwiczenie parkowania, jasne?

Odczekał chwilę, a gdy widział, jak marszczy brwi i zbliża się do wybuchu, przytaknął lekko. Zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym Severus zaklął w myślach na widok tego sztucznego uśmiechu, którym go obdarzyła. To było dopiero ich trzecie spotkanie, a już znienawidził tej imitacji uśmiechu, która miała skrywać emocje. Już któryś raz powiedział sobie, że zmaże jej to „coś" z twarzy. W końcu raz mu się już to udało, więc dlaczego niby miałoby mu się nie udać drugi raz? Z tym postanowieniem zapiął pas bezpieczeństwa i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, żeby ruszyć. Przejechał raptem dwa metry, kiedy nagle silnik zgasł.

- Nic nie szkodzi, zdarza się to przecież każdemu. Spróbuj jeszcze raz – powiedziała Hermiona pocieszającym głosem, na co Severus się skrzywił. Odpalił znowu przyglądając się ze złością jej imitacji uśmiechu.

Przejechał tym razem trzy metry, po czym silnik znów mu zgasł. Hermiona zamknęła na moment oczy, ale próbowała go pocieszyć, że „to nic takiego" i kazała jechać dalej. Tym razem zgasł mu po czterech metrach. Hermiona postanowiła zostawić to bez komentarza. Kiedy po następnych pięciu metrach znowu silnik zgasł, jej uśmiech zaczął się zmniejszać. Gdy na szóstym metrze musiał znów odpalać samochód na nowo, widać było na jej twarzy lekkie poirytowanie. Kiedy po siedmiu metrach sytuacja się powtórzyła, nie wytrzymała.

- Masz zamiar całą drogę tak dzisiaj przejechać? – wrzasnęła na niego. Severus uśmiechnął się w duchu zadowolony, że udało mu się osiągnąć cel.

- A nawet jeśli tak, to co w tym złego? Sama przed chwilą mówiłaś, że mam się tym nie przejmować – odparł drwiąco.

- Owszem, masz się nie przejmować, jak przypadkiem ci się to zdarzy, a nie jak robisz mi to specjalnie na złość!

- Dlaczego uważasz, że robię ci to na złość?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła pięści.

- Trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz mu coś zrobię – wymamrotała pod nosem. Severus przyglądał się jej z rozbawieniem, kiedy nagle otworzyła oczy. – A właśnie – zaczęła niebezpiecznym głosem. – Czy ty przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniałeś ostatnio? – zapytała mordując go przy tym spojrzeniem.

- Nie trudź się, nie zabijesz mnie w ten sposób. Pomyślmy – udał, że się zastanawia, po czym odpowiedział jej spokojnie. – Nie, raczej o wszystkim pamiętałem.

- Raczej? Raczej nie. Moja różdżka – odparła wyciągając otwartą dłoń w jego stronę.

- Jaka różdżka?

- Moja. Oddaj mi moją różdżkę – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. Dlaczego w ogóle przypuszczasz, że twoja różdżka znajduje się u mnie? Mi ona nie jest do niczego potrzebna.

- Severusie Snape! Nie denerwuj mnie i oddaj mi wreszcie różdżkę! – wrzasnęła w końcu.

Severus przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Niby dlaczego? Przecież chciałaś odejść ze świata magii, więc różdżka ci już nie powinna być potrzebna, nieprawdaż?

Po jego słowach nastała chwila ciszy. Hermiona spuściła wzrok, a Severus przypatrywał jej się z góry.

- Ale jest potrzebna – powiedziała wreszcie cichym głosem.

- Do czego?

- Dalej używam czarów.

- A nie powinnaś, jeśli chcesz się odciąć od naszego świata.

Nic mu na to nie odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się dalej w podłogę, jakby tam było coś niezmiernie interesującego. Severus obserwował ją przez chwilę, po czym zapytał.

- Dlaczego odeszłaś?

- Nie twoja sprawa – nadeszła szybko odpowiedź. – Czemu cię to interesuje?

- Już ci mówiłem, ponieważ coś ukrywasz. Nie lubię, jak ktoś ukrywa coś przede mną.

- Trudno, będziesz musiał to przeżyć. Mógłbyś już ruszyć? Czas ucieka.

Spoglądał na nią jeszcze chwilę, ale później odwrócił się do kierownicy, odpalił silnik i ruszył powoli naprzód. Ty razem nie zgasł mu ani razu. Jechali prostą drogą w stronę centrum miasta, Hermiona wciąż wpatrywała się w swoje kolana, Severus patrzył przed siebie i zastanawiał się, co nią kierowało przy podejmowaniu tej decyzji. Mimo, że od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni któreś z nich się odezwało, minęło bardzo szybko dobre pół godziny, nie czuli upływającego czasu, a cisza nie ciążyła im zbytnio. Severus starał się jeździć jak najlepiej, ale nie dla zadowolenia Hermiony, tylko dla własnej satysfakcji. Chociaż nie poszedł na ten kurs z własnej woli, wolał nauczyć się wszystkiego idealnie. Niczego tak nienawidził, jak nie przykładania się do zadania, obojętnie, czy został zmuszony do jego wykonania, czy nie. Skoro już to robi, to musi to zrobić porządnie. W pewnym momencie postanowił przerwą ową ciszę. Sięgnął jedną ręką do panelu koło kierownicy, zerknął na Granger, która była akurat zapatrzona w budynki za oknem, pokręcił delikatnie gałką tak, żeby nie zauważyła tego, po czym zacisnął zęby i wcisnął guzik włączając w ten sposób radio. Nagle z głośników podkręconych na maksymalną głośność huknęło Accidentally In Love zespołu Counting Crows. Hermiona podskoczyła przestraszona mało przy tym nie uderzając głową w sufit.

- WYŁĄCZ TO NATYCHMIAST! – wrzasnęła ledwie przekrzykując muzykę. Severus uśmiechnął się na to złośliwie.

- Wybacz, ale cię nie słyszę! – odkrzyknął jej.

Hermiona rzuciła się do radia i jednym ruchem wyłączyła je.

- Mówiłam, że masz to wyłączyć!

- Przecież sama to już zrobiłaś – odparł z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, po czym opadła zrezygnowana na fotel.

- Jak ja tu wytrzymuję? Toż to ręce opadają – mruknęła do siebie. – UWAŻAJ!

Severus oderwał od niej zaciekawiony wzrok i wbił go w ulicę przed sobą, by zobaczyć na środku jezdni staruszkę schylającą się po kulę, która najwyraźniej wyślizgnęła jej się z ręki. Zareagował błyskawicznie: wcisnął hamulec do samego końca, ale ABS nie pozwolił unieruchomić kół, zaciągnął się na tyle ile się dało hamulec ręczny skręcając przy tym kierownicę do oporu. Samochód wpadł w poślizg, przednie koła skierowały się w bok, ale tyłem zarzuciło w drugą stronę, przez co Hermiona, nieprzygotowana na taki manewr, została siłą odśrodkową odrzucona na drzwi, o które uderzyła całym ramieniem. Po chwili samochód zatrzymał się dokładnie na środku ulicy, dodatkowo, w poprzek. Na asfalcie wyraźnie była widoczna droga hamowania. Staruszka patrzała na nich przerażona zastygła w połowie schylania się po kulę.

Severus wziął głęboki oddech i oderwał ręce od kierownicy, na której jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zaciskał je kurczowo. Spojrzał na Granger zaciskającą palce na obitym ramieniu.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie, tylko mnie ręka trochę boli.

- Pokaż.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Zwariowałeś? Stoimy na środku ulicy blokując ruch na obu pasach, a ty chcesz oglądać moją rękę? – spytała spoglądając na niego, jak na wariata.

- Owszem, wolę się upewnić, czy trzeba ci ją amputować czy nie.

Skrzywiła się na jego słowa, a gdy zobaczyła jego złośliwy uśmieszek zacisnęła zęby ze złości, chwyciła torebkę, zamachnęła się i całej siły przyłożyła mu w ramię.

- Zaraz sprawdzimy, czy może tobie trzeba coś amputować! Najlepiej mózg, bo chyba ci szwankuje!

Severus widząc jej wściekłość musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby się nie roześmiać. Nie mógł przecież zrobić tego przy niej. Zamiast tego zmarszczył groźnie brwi i powiedział niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem:

- Nigdy więcej, nie podnoś na mnie ręki.

Jej reakcja zaskoczyła go. Momentalnie zamilkła, jej ręka zastygła w powietrzu, cała złość wyparowała, a zamiast niej pojawiła się niepewność i jakby lekki… strach? Niepokój? Opuściła powoli rękę wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku. Pochyliła się nieco w jego stronę. Wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony, nie wiedząc do czego ona zmierza. Nagle, jakby wyrwała się z jakiegoś transu, cofnęła się gwałtownie, spłonęła rumieńcem i wbiła wzrok za okno.

- Jedźmy już lepiej – wyszeptała cicho, jakby nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

Severus przypatrywał jej się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odpalił na nowo silnik, który podczas całej akcji zdążył zgasnąć i ruszył powoli uważniej patrząc tym razem na drogę. Staruszka, której mało nie rozjechał zniknęła już gdzieś, gapie się rozchodzili. Jechali ni za szybko, a Severus próbował znowu zrozumieć jej zachowanie, które teraz już w ogóle było dla niego niepojęte. Uznał, że mieli rację poprzednim razem z tą nienormalnością. Ale jedno nie dawało mu spokoju. Dlaczego, do licha, tak się zarumieniła? Przecież żadne z nich nie zrobiło nic, co mogłoby ten rumieniec spowodować. Pomimo rozmyślań nie przestawał się uważnie rozglądać. Zauważył dzięki temu jakiegoś psa, który przebiegł mu nagle przed samochodem, albo innego wariata za kierownicą, który wymusił pierwszeństwo na skrzyżowaniu i wepchnął się przed nich. Dostrzegł też duży parking, na który zjechał pod pretekstem ćwiczeń. Starał się zaparkować prosto, po czym wyłączył silnik i jednym machnięciem różdżki zablokował wszystkie drzwi.

- Co ja ci mówiłam? – zapytała Hermiona zanim zdążył się odezwać.

- Miałaś mi pokazać swoją rękę.

- Nie musisz jej oglądać, nic mi nie jest.

- Wolę się jednak upewnić. Więc teraz grzecznie odwróć się do mnie, żebym mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć, że, jak twierdzisz, nic ci nie jest.

Mówił stanowczym głosem, którego używał zwykle w Hogwarcie do wydawania rozkazów uczniom. Do tej pory jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby ktoś go zignorował. Aż do tej chwili… Hermiona siedziała tak jak wcześniej wpatrując się uparcie w okno. Westchnął.

- Granger…

- Nie nazywam się Granger – wtrąciła się.

- To nie znaczy, że będę cię nazywał inaczej.

- To musisz się przestawić, bo nie mam zamiaru reagować na „Granger".

Westchnął znów marszcząc brwi.

- Wiesz, że nie zostawiasz mi wyjścia?

Odpowiedział mu brak reakcji. Pokręcił głową z irytacją. Chwycił mocno jej zdrowe ramie i przyciągnął ją gwałtownie do siebie zanim zdążyła stawić mu opór. Oparł ją plecami o swój tors i przesunął rękę na jej talię, żeby nie mogła się od niego odsunąć. Drugą dłonią zaczął podwijać jej rękaw, żeby przyjrzeć się jej ramieniu. Nieco nad łokciem dostrzegł strużkę krwi.

- Oczywiście, nic ci nie jest. A ta krew to pewnie pozostałość po stroju Halloweenowym z zeszłego roku, prawda? – ironizował.

Zdawał się nie zauważać, że wraz z jego dotykiem oddech Hermiony lekko przyspieszał, a miejscami na jej skórze pojawiały się dreszcze. Próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale wtedy tylko wzmocnił uścisk badając dalej jej rękę, jakby nic się nie działo. Znalazł wreszcie płytkie, ale dość długie rozcięcie, z którego starł krew wyjętą z kieszeni ciemną, materiałową chusteczką, po czym czarem delikatnie zabandażował. Puścił ją po skończeniu całego „zabiegu", a ona odsunęła się od niego błyskawicznie.

- Przecież nie gryzę – mruknął pod nosem odpalając znowu silnik.

Widząc, że już nic z niej dzisiaj nie wyciągnie nie zadawał jej krępujących pytań. Przejechali resztę drogi w milczeniu. Gdy zaparkowali z powrotem na stałym parkingu, powyłączał wszystko i przyjrzał się jej badawczo. Rzuciło mu się w oczy, że starannie unikała jego wzroku.

- Kiedy teraz?

- A jak ci pasuje?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Czy ja wiem? Jakby nie patrzeć cały tydzień mam pozbawiony zajęć.

- W takim razie pojutrze o dwunastej. Jeśli coś ci wypadnie, wyślij mi sowę.

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Niepokoił go trochę jej wypruty z emocji głos. Wysiadł i w zamyśleniu niechcący zamknął lekko drzwi. Włożył ręce do kieszeni, gdzie natrafił na dwie różdżki. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jedna z nich należy do Granger. Obojętnie, co mu na ten temat mówiła, on i tak będzie się do niej zwracał starym nazwiskiem! Zastanawiał się, czy oddać jej tę różdżkę. Dziwiło go, że się o nią nie upomniała. Zresztą, prawie całe jej zachowanie go dziwiło. Odwrócił się powrotem akurat, żeby zobaczyć, jak Hermiona próbowała przemknąć niezauważona za jego plecami. Zatrzymała się pod jego spojrzeniem. Wpatrywali się przez chwilę w siebie, po czym Severus wyjął z kieszeni jej różdżkę i z wyraźnym ociąganiem jej ją podał. Następnie bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w poszukiwaniu pubu, gdzie mógłby przeanalizować to wszystko nad szklanką whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

- Wybacz, że tak późno, ale miałem sporo pracy. Jak im idzie?

- Nie szkodzi, ja sam się chwilę spóźniłem. Nie jest źle. Jak z nią ostatnim razem rozmawiałem zaprzątała sobie nim głowę. Teraz mają akurat jazdy, więc będę musiał ją podpytać, jak skończą.

- Myślisz, że może coś z tego wyjść?

- Czy ja wiem? Ona jest skryta. Nawet mi nie chce zdradzić, o co dokładnie chodzi, więc obawiam się, że jeśli on sam się nie domyśli, może być z tym mały problem.

- Hmm… Będzie trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Spróbuję z nim trochę porozmawiać, może co nieco do niego dotrze.

- Dobra, a ja pogadam z nią, jak skończą, przynajmniej będę miał świeże informacje.

- Wspaniale! Daj mi w taki razie znać, jak będziesz wiedział więcej.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- A teraz wybacz, ale naprawdę czas mnie goni.

- Jasne, przecież wiem, że masz sporo zajęć. Do zobaczenia!

- Do zobaczenia, chłopcze.

Hermiona weszła powoli do biura szkoły jazdy, w której pracowała i opadła bez sił na fotel. Odłożyła swoją różdżkę na bok, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Siedziała tak przez chwilę nie poruszając się i zastanawiając, co powinna zrobić. Jednego była pewna. Nie jest w stanie znosić obecności Snape przez te wszystkie obowiązkowe trzydzieści godzin. Już teraz ledwie wytrzymywała. Jeszcze trochę i przestanie panować nad sobą.

- Hermiona? Coś się stało? –usłyszała zaniepokojony głos Josha.

Spojrzała na kucającego przed nią przyjaciela i zastanowiła się, co może mu powiedzieć.

- Josh, ja… - zawahała się. – Ja chcę inny przydział.

- Dlaczego? – zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony.

- Nie wytrzymam nerwowo z nim! Snape dzisiaj mało co nie rozjechał jakiejś staruszki!

Błękitne oczy Josha rozbłysły dziwnie, gdy odpowiadał, ale Hermiona była tak przejęta, że tego nie zauważyła.

- Wiesz, obawiam się, że to się nie uda. Nikt już nie ma wolnych godzin. Przykro mi, ale będziesz musiała go jakoś znieść – uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że cały jej świat nagle legł w gruzach. Chwyciła go mocna za rękę.

- Josh, proszę, nie rób mi tego – błagała cicho. Zawahał się.

- Hermiona… czemu ci tak na tym zależy? On ci coś zrobił?

Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym odparła cicho:

- Poniekąd. – Zanim zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, dodała szybko. – Ale nie chcę teraz o tym mówić. Kiedy indziej.

- Ale obiecujesz, że mi powiesz?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Tylko spróbuj zrobić coś, żebym mogła się od niego uwolnić, dobrze? Proszę…

- No dobra, zobaczę, co da się zrobić – odpowiedział z wahaniem.

Hermiona przytuliła go w podziękowaniu, po czym chwyciła swoją torebkę oraz różdżkę, starając się, by Josh jej nie zauważył i wyszła nie mówiąc już ani słowa.

Severus Snape zamówił kolejną szklankę szkockiej whisky i wpatrując się w bursztynowy płyn po raz kolejny analizował dziwne zachowanie Granger. Poprzysiągł sobie, że nie będzie używał jej nowego nazwiska, nawet w myślach. Po części dlatego, że mu się po prostu nie podobało, a Granger było łatwiejsze w wymowie i, jego zdaniem, bardziej pasowało do panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko, a po części, żeby po prostu zrobić jej na złość. Obawiał się tylko, że faktycznie nie będzie reagowała na stare nazwisko. Ale jeśli będzie tak do niej mówił wystarczająco często, pewnie się wkurzy i jednak zareaguje. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na tą myśl. Ale bardziej go niepokoiło co innego. Nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego Granger tak dziwnie zareagowała, jak oglądał jej ramię. Zupełnie, jakby jego dotyk ją parzył, czy coś w tym stylu. Wiedział, że wszyscy uczniowie zawsze się go bali, ale w jej zachowaniu było coś innego, coś bardziej niepokojącego. Tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciała od niego uciec. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego. W końcu nigdy nie zrobił jej niczego, co mogłoby ją tak do niego nastawić. Owszem, nie raz jej docinał i ją obrażał, ale tak samo zachowywał się w stosunku do wszystkich innych uczniów, a w szczególności do Pottera i Weasleya, ale nikt oprócz niej nie wyglądał, jakby bał się, że zaraz zostanie poszatkowany i ugotowany w kociołku przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Trzeba nawet przyznać, niestety, że na jej siódmym roku zaczął trochę doceniać drzemiący w niej potencjał i odrobinę ograniczył te bardziej obraźliwe uwagi. Co nie znaczy, że całkiem dał jej spokój. Wręcz przeciwnie. Częściej ją „prześladował", denerwował, docinał jej, ale, o dziwo, za każdym razem był zawiedziony, że wszystkie jego komentarze przyjmowała bez słowa sprzeciwu. Spuszczała tylko wzrok i… _„Chwila… Rumieniła się. Tak, jak dzisiaj."_ Severus zaczął szybko analizować zdarzenie w samochodzie. Najpierw jej docinał, ona mu się odpłaciła, na co jej zaczął, w pewnym sensie, grozić. Natomiast w Hogwarcie, rumieniła się szczególnie wtedy, kiedy jej groził szlabanami. W obu przypadkach wiedziała, że jeśli się nie wycofa, czeka ją kara. Ale mimo wszystko… Dlaczego w ogóle__się rumieniła? Normalni ludzie… _„Nie, już ustaliliśmy wcześniej, że ona nie jest normalna."_ Severus zakręcił szklanką, opróżnił ją szybko i wyszedł z pubu wciąż porównując zachowanie dorosłej Hermiony Granger z zachowaniem nastoletniej panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Hermiona siedziała w samochodzie rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła. Dzień wcześniej, Josh z przykrością ją poinformował, że zrobił, co tylko mógł, ale, niestety, nie uda się zmienić jej przydziału. I chociaż te dziwne błyski w jego oczach wyglądały odrobinę znajomo, podziękowała mu za starania i teraz z niepokojem wyczekiwała przyjścia Severusa Snape'a. Miała tylko nadzieję, że będzie się trzymał na tyle daleko od niej, na ile to jest możliwe w ciasnej przestrzeni samochodu. Obserwowała dokładnie całą przestrzeń przed samochodem, więc zdziwiła się niezmiernie, kiedy drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się, ubrany na czarno mężczyzna wsiadł do samochodu i trzasnął potężnie drzwiami.

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego prostego faktu, że jak będziesz tak ciągle trzaskał tymi drzwiami, to w końcu będzie trzeba je naprawiać? – zapytała gniewnie.

- Obawiam się, że mi to umyka. Masz jeszcze jakieś problemy, czy możemy jechać?

- Ja mam problemy?

- Przecież nie ja.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.

- Masz rację, mam jeden problem. Pewien irytujący Mistrz Eliksirów strasznie mnie WKURZA! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana.

- Nie drzyj mi się do ucha – odparł spokojnie.

- Uh! Czy ty naprawdę musisz to wszystko utrudniać? Cała ta sytuacja wcale nie jest dla mnie łatwa i wnioskuję, że dla ciebie również nie jest. Więc mógłbyś być chociaż na tyle uprzejmy, jeśli znasz w ogóle takie słowo, i dać mi trochę spokoju? – Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i ujrzała tam dziwne iskierki… rozbawienia. – Śmiejesz się ze mnie – to nie było pytanie.

- Skądże znowu – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Owszem, śmiejesz się. – Pokiwała głową, po czym oznajmiła spokojnym głosem. – Wysiadaj.

- Słucham?

- Nie mam zamiaru znosić twoich gierek. Wsiądź.

Severus spoważniał i zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie.

- To nie jest prośba, Snape. Albo zaczniesz zachowywać się stosownie do swojego wieku i przestaniesz się ze mnie nabijać, albo masz w tej chwili wysiąść z samochodu.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, a Snape uparcie siedział w tym samym miejscu. Jedynie nie uśmiechał się już złośliwie. Hermiona zmuszała się, by pozostać stanowczą i nie odwrócić wzroku. To było dla niej bardzo trudne, lecz tak długo, jak pozostawała skupiona na celu, było to wykonalne.

- Więc? – zapytała w końcu, zniecierpliwiona.

Severus bez słowa odpalił silnik i nie patrząc nawet na nią wyjechał z parkingu. Hermiona dyskretnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Jakaś część w niej krzyczała, że robi źle szantażując go, ale widziała, że nie było innego wyjścia. A lepiej, żeby był na nią obrażony, niż gdyby zachowywał się tak, jak do tej pory. Powiedziała mu tylko zwięźle, gdzie ma jechać, chociaż miała wrażenie, że gdyby się nie odezwała, pojechałby tam, gdzie by chciał i nie byłaby go w stanie później powstrzymać. Przez dłuższy czas cisza w samochodzie była przerywana tylko i wyłącznie instrukcjami Hermiony. Po kolejnej, długiej chwili ciszy zaczęło ją to trochę irytować. Niby miała spokój, nic się nie działo, nie dopiekał jej, ani się z niej nie naśmiewał, ale czegoś jej brakowało. Przyjrzała mu się ukradkiem. Widać było po nim, że wciąż jest poirytowany. Zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle. Stukał niecierpliwie palcami w kierownicę. Hermiona już chciała go przeprosić za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie, kiedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się w tym samym czasie. Zapaliło się zielone światło, a gdy Severus chciał już ruszyć, na ulicę wyskoczył jakiś młody chłopak na rowerze, przez co Mistrz Eliksirów musiał wcisnąć szybko hamulec, co skończyło się zgaśnięciem silnika. Hermiona postanowiła nic nie mówić, żeby go bardziej nie zdenerwować, jedynie dalej obserwowała go ukradkiem. Zmarszczył brwi i już chciał na nowo odpalić silnik, kiedy za nimi rozległ się klakson. Oboje spojrzeli w lusterka. W samochodzie za nimi siedział jakiś młody człowiek i wymachiwał rękami w ich kierunku. Severus posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa. Otworzył drzwi, wysiadł powoli, trzasnął mocno drzwiami, by powolnym krokiem podejść do samochodu za nimi i zapukać delikatnie w szybę. Hermiona, nie chcąc przegapić tego pokazu również wysiadła, ale została przy samochodzie. Severus stał dumnie wyprostowany i czekał cierpliwie, aż zdezorientowany młodzieniec opuścił powoli i niepewnie szybę.

- W czymś panu pomóc? – zapytał łagodnie Severus. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. Łagodny ton w połączeniu z jego poirytowaniem zwiastuje istny kataklizm.

- Co?

- Trąbił pan, więc wywnioskowałem, że ma pan jakiś problem.

Młody człowiek zmieszał się.

- No, nie mam.

- Rozumiem. – Severus pochylił się gwałtownie i oparł się o BMW młodzieńca. – Jeśli, w takim razie, jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak na mnie trąbisz, obiecuję ci, że na miejscu cię wypatroszę, twoje wnętrzności starannie zakonserwuję, a później użyję ich jako głównego składnika w jakiejś paskudnej miksturze. Rozumiemy się jasno? – Mimo, że Severus mówił cicho, miał w zwyczaju wypowiadać wszystkie groźby bardzo wyraźnie, by się upewnić, że do jego rozmówcy wszystko dotarło, więc Hermiona bez problemu usłyszała wszystkie jego słowa. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Kierowca BMW pokiwał szybko głową próbując się odsunąć od Severusa tak daleko, jak tylko się dało.

- Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie – skwitował rozmowę Severus i wrócił do samochodu. Po drodze zerknął na Hermionę. – A ty czego się tak szczerzysz?

Zaśmiała się.

- Miło było zobaczyć cię w twoim żywiole – odparła wciąż się uśmiechając. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły delikatnie.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

- Oczywiście – pokręciła głową wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu. Zauważyła, że jego złość znacząco zmalała. Widać było, że skutecznie odreagował na tamtym człowieku.

Ruszyli dalej w ciszy. Uśmiech Hermiony zniknął, kiedy przypomniała sobie, co chciała zrobić. Układała różne słowa w głowie, ale nic to nie dało. W końcu wykrztusiła:

- Przepraszam.

Zerknął na nią zaciekawiony.

- Za co?

- Za ten szantaż.

- Miałaś rację. W końcu nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem i nie powinien sobie na tyle pozwalać.

- Ale powinnam była pamiętać, że taki twój urok i to się nie zmieni.

Uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu.

- Urok?

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko i od razu się poprawiła.

- Znaczy… Miałam na myśli… Że to jest twoja natura. Masz taki charakter.

Severus przyglądał jej się przez chwilę zaintrygowany, a ona wypominała sobie swoją głupotę. Wiedziała, że nie powinna użyć tego słowa, ale samo jej się wyrwało.

- Rozumiem – odparł powoli. Miała ochotę walnąć głową w okno. Z każdym słowem pogrążała się coraz bardziej.

- Severusie, przepraszam, mam dzisiaj jakiś dziwny dzień. Nie słuchaj mnie.

Kiwnął powoli głową, ale miała świadomość, że teraz i tak już z tego nie wybrnie. Najważniejsze słowa zapadły. Obserwowała go dokładnie i, kiedy była już pewna, że całkiem się uspokoił, spytała cicho.

- Severusie? Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie i odparł:

- To zależy…

- Od pytania? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi. – Ciekawa jestem… po co w ogóle robisz to prawo jazdy? Z tego, co się orientuję, takie rzeczy nigdy cię nie interesowały.

Severus skrzywił się lekko.

- To dłuższa historia.

- Jeszcze trochę czasu mamy.

Przyjrzał jej się dokładnie, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany, wbił wzrok w ulicę przed nimi i zaczął.

- Przegrałem zakład…


	5. Chapter 5

- Przegrałem zakład…

- Jaki zakład?

Kątem oka zauważył, jak oczy Granger rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Umilkł na chwilę, żeby ułożyć myśli i zastanowić się, co dokładnie jej powiedzieć. Fakt faktem, że po części ten zakład dotyczył jej. A nawet nie tylko po części. Zerknął na nią, ciekaw reakcji na jego kolejne słowa.

- Właściwie, zakład dotyczył ciebie. – Zaśmiał się w duchu na widok jej miny. – Uważaj, bo ci oczy wypadną. A ja nie mam zamiaru ich potem szukać.

- Jak… jak to mnie? – zapytała zszokowana. Zdawała się nie słyszeć jego ostatnich słów.

Severus westchnął. Wprawdzie nie miał ochoty się tym z nią dzielić, ale pomyślał, że jeśli zdradzi jej ten mały sekret, łatwiej będzie z niej wyciągnąć to, co ona ukrywa. _Oko za oko._ Rozejrzał się, a zauważywszy mały parking w pobliżu, skierował się w jego stronę. Jak już miał jej o tym mówić, wolał to zrobić na spokojnie, a nie jeszcze uważać przy tym, gdzie jedzie. Zaparkował ostrożnie, skrzywił się, gdy stanął nieco krzywo, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. Zgasił silnik, odpiął pasy, rozsiadł się wygodnie i potarł dłonią podbródek. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie jej wzrok.

- Jakieś dwa miesiące temu Albus zwołał towarzyskie spotkanie Zakonu. Jak się później okazało, głównym celem spotkania było zebranie informacji o losach Świętej Trójcy po ukończeniu Hogwartu. – Przez cały czas obserwował ją kątem oka i zdziwił się teraz widząc całkowite skupienie na jej twarzy oraz całkowity brak reakcji na „Świętą Trójcę". Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się, że chociaż się skrzywi. – Losy Pottera była w tym przypadku najłatwiejsze do prześledzenia. Po Hogwarcie zrobił kurs na aurora, został przyjęty w Ministerstwie dzięki temu, że jest tym przeklętym Wybrańcem, a teraz próbuje łapać czarnoksiężników, których z racji braku Voldemorta jest coraz mniej. Koniec bajki. Weasley ma jeszcze nudniejszą historię. Nie wiem, jaki cud mu dopomógł, ale, o dziwo, dostał się ze swoimi wątpliwymi umiejętnościami do drużyny Armat Chudleya i teraz udaje, że umie grać. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ciebie… Sprawa była trochę bardziej skomplikowana. – Dopiero teraz pojawiła się jakaś reakcja. Mimowolnie próbowała odwrócić wzrok. Severus kontynuował. – Po zdaniu wszystkich OWUTEMów na Wybitnie po prostu zniknęłaś nie powiadamiając nikogo o niczym. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, co się z tobą stało. Artur zasugerował, że wróciłaś do swoich mugolskich korzeni. A ja, naiwny, myślałem, że pozostałaś w świecie magii. by używać swojego, ponoć niesamowitego, umysłu do pomagania innym czarującym. I w tym momencie pojawia się ten nieszczęsny zakład. Ustaliliśmy, że jeśli okaże się, że wróciłaś do mugoli, wygrywa Artur, a ja muszę zrobić prawo jazdy. Natomiast, jeśli pozostałabyś w świecie magii… - urwał na moment i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. – Wygrałbym ja, a Artur musiałby na cały miesiąc odciąć się od swoich mugolskich zabawek. Mieliśmy niezłą zabawę szukając cię po całej Anglii, aż w końcu Nimfadora zauważyła cię w tamtej restauracji. – Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. – A przez to, jak widać, przegrałem. A teraz niestety muszę znosić twoją obecność. – Dokończył złośliwie.

Severus przyglądał się, jak ze skupieniem analizowała usłyszane informacje. Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała cicho.

- A nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że nie chcę być znaleziona?

- Pomyślałem o tym.

- I? – zapytała po chwili ciszy wywołując tym na jego twarzy złośliwy uśmiech.

- Tym bardziej chciałem cię znaleźć.

Granger wyglądała, jakby nie spodobała jej się jego odpowiedź. Zmarszczyła mocniej brwi i odwróciła wzrok do okna.

- Dlaczego?

- Już ci wcześniej mówiłem. Coś ukrywasz. A ja się dowiem, co to jest.

Zerknęła na niego przelotnie, a Severusa zdziwiła lekka wilgoć w jej oczach. Zanim zdążyła znów się odwrócić, przysunął się szybko do niej i chwycił lekko jej podbródek kierując jej spojrzenie na swoją twarz. Oczywiście, jak zresztą się spodziewał, próbowała się od niego odsunąć, ale drugą ręką chwycił jej ramię.

- Proszę cię, puść mnie – wyszeptała wciąż próbując się mu wyrwać. Severus spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? – zapytał, również szeptem.

Usilnie próbowała odwrócić wzrok, ale tylko przytrzymał ją mocniej. Nie dbał o to, że jej się to może nie podobać. Musiał się dowiedzieć, o co jej chodzi. Poza tym było coś, o czym nie wspomniał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Albus jakimś dziwnym sposobem załatwił Severusowi niższą cenę za kurs akurat w tej szkole. Od początku Severus podejrzewał, że coś się za tym kryje, ale nie wiedział co. Gdy zaś pierwszy raz zobaczył Granger w samochodzie, już czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Zacisnął mocniej rękę na jej ramieniu, by się nie wyrwała z jego uścisku, co próbowała właśnie uczynić. Przyciągnął ją nieco bliżej i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Zobaczył jeszcze więcej łez. Zmarszczył brwi i postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Bez ostrzeżenia wdarł się do jej umysłu. Zdążył jedynie ujrzeć zarys jakiejś sali lekcyjnej, która była zadziwiająco podobna do jego klasy w lochach, kiedy Granger niespodziewanie zablokowała swój umysł błyskawicznie wznosząc osłony wokół cenniejszych wspomnień i wypychając go ze swojego umysłu. Moment później, zanim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, z całej siły trzasnęła go w twarz. Z wrażenia puścił jej podbródek i złapał się za pulsujący mocno policzek. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Nie bacząc na łzy płynące po jej twarzy wyciągnęła różdżkę i przyłożyła mu ją do gardła.

- Nigdy więcej… Nigdy więcej nie waż się robić czegoś takiego – powiedziała cicho głosem o temperaturze zera bezwzględnego. – Puść mnie.

Severus mimowolnie puścił jej rękę i cofnął się odrobinę. Nie był głupi. Zadzieranie z osobą w takim stanie, w jakim była Granger, i do tego z różdżką w ręce do bezpiecznych nie należy. Takie osoby są nieprzewidywalne. Próbował przemówić jej do rozumu.

- Granger, odłóż tą różdż…

- Nie! – krzyknęła na powrót wbijając mu różdżkę w gardło. – Ufałam ci. Od lat w ciebie wierzyłam. Ja… - zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzyła ujrzał w nich głęboki smutek. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się na tobie zawiodłam – dodała już spokojniej. – Wynoś się stąd.

- Granger…

- Wynoś się! – znów podniosła głos.

Severus wiedział, że bez problemów by sobie z nią poradził. Ale był pewien, że jeśli chciałby wyciągnąć różdżkę, pozbawiłaby go niej szybciej niż zdążyłby ją porządnie złapać. Mógłby wprawdzie siłą wyrwać jej różdżkę z dłoni, ale przeczucie mu mówił, że to się może skończyć jeszcze gorzej. Dla niego oczywiście.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał na pozór spokojnie. W rzeczywistości był zdenerwowany, gdyż nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

- O co mi chodzi? To ty się bezczelnie wtrącasz w moje życie! Nic sobie nie robisz z mojej prywatności! Jesteś zaślepiony! Nie widzisz nawet, jaki ból mi sprawiasz! – Wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu. – Wiesz, jak to jest, gdy osoba, którą k… której ufasz, tak cię rani? Na pewno nie. Przecież ty nikomu nie ufasz. Tak, jak nikt nie ufa tobie. A teraz wyjdź z tego samochodu i nie chcę cię oglądać w najbliższym czasie. Dostaniesz sowę z wiadomością, kiedy masz następną lekcję.

Severus przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w nią kompletnie zszokowany. Zauważył potknięcie, które starannie usiłowała ukryć. Wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie nie da mu to spokoju. Jednak było w niej coś takiego, co nie pozwalało mu się z nią kłócić. Nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego, ale wolał nie sprawdzać, co się stanie, jeśli tego czegoś nie posłucha. Tak więc, nie odrywając od niej wzroku powoli wysiadł. Wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim zamknął drzwi. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, a im dalej był od Granger, tym bardziej zmniejszał się szok, a wzrastał gniew. W końcu mało kto ośmieliłby się potraktować go w ten sposób. Ale… faktem jest, że on sam zachował się nie lepiej. Tylko, co tak naprawdę chciała powiedzieć? Obejrzał się za siebie i zauważył, że Granger wciąż siedzi w tym samym miejscu, ale teraz się pochyla, a twarz ma ukrytą w dłoniach. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu na ten widok. Gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej, zauważył jeszcze, że jej ramiona drżą. Jakiś cichutki głosik mu podpowiadał, żeby wrócił tam, przytulił ją i pozwolił jej się wypłakać tak, jak wcześniej. Ale z drugiej strony jasno się wyraziła mówiąc, że nie chce go widzieć. Severus po raz drugi w życiu czuł się tak zagubiony. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Wiedział, że powinien teraz odejść i dać jej spokój, ale coś go ciągnęło z powrotem. W końcu, po kilku długich, ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekund postanowił nie wracać. Odwrócił się tyłem do samochodu, zrobił dwa kroki i znów się zatrzymał. Zerknął przez ramię…


	6. Chapter 6

Czuła, że już nie wytrzyma. To było za wiele. Wszystkie emocje dotąd skrywane uwolniły się nagle wielką falą, najpierw w postaci gniewu, a teraz, jako smutek i rozgoryczenie. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez płynących po jej twarzy. Żałowała tego, co zrobiła, ale była świadoma, że nie było innego sposobu. Miała nadzieję, że może po tym wydarzeniu zmieni się stosunek między nimi. Najlepiej, jakby go więcej nie ujrzała, ale wiedziała, że musi stawić czoła przyszłości. A on na pewno się w tej przyszłości będzie pojawiał. Nie wiedziała, czy będzie w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, ale będzie musiała spróbować, nie ma innego wyjścia. Mimo wszystko jednak, brakowało jej teraz drugiej osoby, która mogłaby ją wspierać w tej chwili.

Jak na zawołanie usłyszała, jak drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się, zamknęły cicho, a po chwili silne ramiona otoczyły ją w talii i przyciągnęły do twardego torsu. Hermiona nie spojrzała, kto to był. Szczerze mówiąc, mało ją to obchodziło na chwilę obecną. Niewiele myśląc przylgnęła mocno do tego mężczyzny, a łzy nieprzerwanie płynęły po jej twarzy, by po chwili wsiąknąć w koszulę jej pocieszyciela. Przez dłuższy czas nie była w stanie się opanować. W końcu dała wypłynąć wszystkim smutkom. Czuła, jak jedna dłoń mężczyzny trzyma ją mocno w talii, a druga gładzi po włosach, jakby próbując dać jej ukojenie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła się naprawdę bezpiecznie w tych silnych ramionach, które objęły ją, nie zważając na stan, w jakim się znalazła. Była niesamowicie wdzięczna temu człowiekowi za to, że dał jej czas, by się po prostu wypłakała.

- Nie chciałam… go uderzyć… - wyrwało jej się z ust. – Nie dał mi… wyboru… Dlaczego on musi być takim… dupkiem…? Czemu mnie... krzywdzi? Czemu ja się… krzywdzę? – Słowa nieprzerwanie wypływały z jej ust, a ona nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Nie zauważyła też, że mężczyzna spiął się lekko. – A tak.. mu ufałam… wierzyłam mu… powierzyłabym mu… moje życie… moją mi… - Nagle, z lekkim opóźnieniem, do jej nozdrzy dotarł zapach mężczyzny. Momentalnie ucichła i znieruchomiała rozpoznając tą wyjątkową woń. Gorzka kawa połączona z aromatem ziół. Uchyliła powieki, a jej oczom ukazał się czarny materiał koszuli. Już rozumiała, dlaczego czuła się tak dobrze w tych ramionach.

Próbowała się gwałtownie odsunąć, ale on jakby tylko na to czekał. Momentalnie zsunął rękę z jej głowy na ramiona i przytrzymał ją w silnym uścisku, nie pozwalając jej uciec. Z całych sił próbowała się od niego odsunąć, ale była na tyle zmęczona płaczem, że jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym. W końcu oparła się o niego zrezygnowana dysząc ze zmęczenia.

- Mówiłam, że masz stąd iść? – zapytała cicho, ale już bez wcześniejszej stanowczości.

- Najpierw mi powiesz, o co ci właściwie chodzi – odparł głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Hermiona westchnęła lekko. Opierając głowę na jego obojczyku nie musiała przynajmniej patrzeć mu w oczy.

- I tak tego nie zrozumiesz – mruknęła bez przekonania.

- Więc mi wytłumacz – odpowiedział nie zmieniając tonu.

Hermiona z rezygnacją uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w jego czarne, przeszywające oczy. Wiele razy już zatonęła w jego spojrzeniu, ale teraz starała się zachować trzeźwość umysłu.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytała cicho.

- Tak – odparł bez wahania.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Pewnie nie będziesz chciał mnie dłużej znać, ale sam się o to prosiłeś.

Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy ujrzała w nich lekkie wahanie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Okazja do wycofania się minęła. Przesunęła jedną dłoń na jego kark, drugą dotknęła jego policzka. W jego oczach jakby błysnęła niepewność, ale zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Pochyliła się nieco i delikatnie dotknęła ustami jego chłodnych, wąskich warg. Czuła, jak zrobiło jej się ciepło. Ssała delikatnie jego wargi, raz jedną, raz drugą, a dłonią gładziła go lekko po policzku. Po dłuższej chwili odsunęła się od całkowicie znieruchomiałego Snape'a i szepnęła mu do ucha.

- Kocham cię, Severusie.

Gdyby sytuacja nie była dla niej tak ważna i nie zależały od niej ich dalsze stosunki z pewnością by się roześmiała na widok jego miny. Wyglądało na to, że autentycznie zdębiał. Wpatrywał się w nią w głębokim szoku i widać było wyraźnie, że nie wie, co ma zrobić. Dotychczas patrzała mu cały czas w oczy, ale gdy przesunęła wzrok po jego twarzy i ujrzała mocno zaczerwieniony ślad w miejscu, gdzie go uderzyła, ogarnęły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Nie wiedząc, co nią kieruje, pochyliła się znów i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego obolałym policzku, zaś drugi wciąż gładziła lekko dłonią. Zerknęła na jego usta i znów poczuła nieodpartą chęć pocałowania tych cudownych chłodnych warg. Zastanawiała się, jakim sposobem udało jej się w ogóle oderwać od jego ust. Spojrzała mu z powrotem w oczy i zauważyła, że szok wywołany jej czynami i słowami zaczyna się rozwiewać. Nie wiedziała, czego dokładnie może się po nim spodziewać w takiej chwili, postanowiła więc zachować ostrożność, ale nie była w stanie oderwać ręki od jego policzka. Skórę miał nieco szorstką, ale może to od delikatnego zarostu, który zaczął się już pojawiać na jego twarzy. Zazwyczaj za tym nie przepadała, ale teraz jakoś jej to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Dodawało mu to więcej uroku. W pewnym momencie zmrużył gniewnie oczy i odsunął ją nieco od siebie, niby delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

- Czy ty sobie kpisz? – zapytał cicho głosem o temperaturze niższej niż największe mrozy na biegunach.

Hermiona westchnęła lekko. Niby się spodziewała, że nie zacznie skakać z radości po tym, co zrobiła, ale mimo wszystko to ją dotknęło.

- Czemu się nie dziwię? – mruknęła do siebie. – Nie, Severusie. Nigdy nie miałam zamiaru z ciebie kpić, ani nie robię tego teraz.

- Więc dla…

- Severusie – przerwała mu. – Mówiłam prawdę. – Zawahała się przez chwilę. – Jak chcesz, to obejrzyj moje wspomnienia.

Wpatrywał się w nią niczym poirytowany bazyliszek. Chociaż nie. Bazyliszek, którego spotkała na drugim roku w Hogwarcie, miał łagodniejszy wyraz… „twarzy".

- Żebyś znowu mnie zablokowała?

- Wcześniej byłam zdenerwowana. Poza tym, teraz i tak już nie mam nic do ukrycia – powiedziała szczerze. Po raz kolejny zobaczyła niepewność w jego oczach. Stwierdziła, że musi to wykorzystać, bo drugiej szansy może nie dostać. – Severusie, od szóstego roku nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. I mówię to całkiem szczerze. Między innymi dlatego odeszłam ze świata magii. Żeby spróbować o tobie zapomnieć – dodała cicho.

- Przecież wyszłaś za mąż – odparł z wahaniem po dłuższej chwili. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Tak, za człowieka, który wyjątkowo przypominał mi ciebie.

Severus znów zaniemówił. Widać było, że jest przerażony perspektywą uwierzenia w prawdziwość jej słów, mimo że starał się to dokładnie ukryć. Znów dotknęła dłonią jego policzka, na co drgnął, jakby chciał się odsunąć. Ale, co dziwniejsze, nie zrobił tego. Jedynie wpatrywał się w nią niepewnie. Z ociąganiem dotknął lekko jej dłoni, ale właśnie wtedy spojrzała na zegarek. Panująca w samochodzie niezwykła atmosfera, niemalże intymna, rozwiała się gwałtownie, gdy Hermiona krzyknęła:

- Jasna cholera! Za pięć minut mam następnego kursanta!

Severus skrzywił się i cofnął od razu rękę. Bez słowa usiadł wygodniej w fotelu, zapiął pas i odpalił silnik. Hermiona obserwowała go w milczeniu. Z pewnością nie chciała kończyć rozmowy w ten sposób, ale nie może się przecież spóźnić. Mimo wszystko, dawno nie czuła się tak lekko. Nawet cieszyła się, że mu to powiedziała. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie smak jego ust. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się wspomnieniem. Zastanawiała się, jak mogła wcześniej żyć bez tego. Nie miał takich miękkich warg, jak na przykład Ron, ani tak delikatnych jak Kurt. Kurt… Kochała go, owszem, nie można temu zaprzeczyć, ale mimo wszystko Severusa zawsze stawiała ponad wszystkimi innymi. Będzie jej brakowało męża, w końcu te kilka lat z nim spędziła. Zerknęła na Severusa. Ręce trzymał sztywno na kierownicy, prowadził raczej mechanicznie. Na milę było widać, że jest głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Nie musiała się wcale zastanawiać, by odgadnąć, o czym myśli.

Wjeżdżali właśnie na skrzyżowanie, na którym mieli pierwszeństwo przejazdu. Chciała już się do niego odezwać, ale jakiś dziwny dźwięk dobiegł do niej z oddali. Tak jakby ktoś… trąbił? Spojrzała za Severusem na małą uliczkę po ich prawej stronie i krew jej zamarzła w żyłach. W ich stronę z, chyba, dosyć dużą prędkością jechał trąbiąc potężny tir.

- Se-verusie… - zdążyła tylko wykrztusić.

Severus zerknął przez okno i na ułamek sekundy zamarł. Z tej odległości widzieli już przerażoną twarz kierowcy, który usilnie starał się wykonać jakiś manewr wymijający. Może i by się to udało, gdyby stali w miejscu. Ale oni byli w ruchu. Nawet więcej, byli już na środku skrzyżowania. Severus gwałtownie wcisnął hamulec. Rozległ się ogłuszający pisk opon, który już po sekundzie zatonął w ryku klaksonu tira. Hermiona, przerażona, skuliła się na fotelu. Severus próbował jakoś ich z tego wyciągnąć, ale potężny pojazd był coraz bliżej z każdym ułamkiem sekundy. Nie mieli możliwości ucieczki. W ostatniej chwili puścił kierownicę, chwycił Hermionę za ramię i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Najpierw to usłyszała. Przeraźliwy dźwięk zgniatanego metalu. Po chwili poczuła, jak przestrzeń w samochodzie momentalnie się zmniejsza, a sam pojazd przesuwa się z piskiem po asfalcie. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła ich na drzwi pasażera. Przed zderzeniem z drzwiami uchronił ich pas bezpieczeństwa. Moment późnej czuła, jak samochód przechyla się, opada z hukiem na bok, później na dach i nie zatrzymując się, sunie dalej po ulicy. Mimo, że wszystko to trwało jedynie kilka sekund, Hermiona miał wrażenie, że mija kilka godzin. Uderzyła głową o sufit. Pociemniało jej przed oczami. Próbowała jakoś się unieść, jeśli można to tak nazwać, gdy siedzi się w samochodzie do góry nogami, ale kolejny wstrząs znów rzucił nią o chwilową podłogę. Nic nie widziała. Dźwięki ucichły. Odpłynęła.

Najpierw wróciło do niej dźwięki. Jakieś dziwne wycia, jakby syreny alarmowe. Dodatkowo, silne pulsowanie w głowie uniemożliwiało myślenie. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Wyczuła, że znajduje się w dziwnej pozycji. Na pół leżała na podłożu, nogi miała oparte o coś miękkiego. I było ciasno. Otworzyła oczy. To nie był dobry pomysł. Miriady błyskających światełek zmusiły ją do przymknięcia powiek. Poczuła silne mdłości. Po chwili znowu spróbowała się rozejrzeć. Światełek było mniej, ale wciąż utrudniały jej patrzenie. Usłyszała cichy jęk z boku. Chciała odwrócić głowę w tamtą stronę, ale skończyło się to jedynie silnym rwaniem w karku. W końcu wzrok całkiem jej wrócił. Wciąż była w samochodzie, który leżał na dachu. A ona leżała na suficie z nogami opartymi o fotel. Wszędzie były rozrzucone kawałki szkła, metalu. Czuła, że niektóre te kawałki ma powbijane w ramiona i plecy. Zerwany pas zwisał bezwiednie z fotela. Wreszcie udało jej się spojrzeć na bok. Pas Severusa jeszcze trzymał. Sam mężczyzna miał mocno zakrwawioną prawą rękę. Opierał się mimowolnie o wgniecione drzwi. Na twarzy miał mnóstwo zadrapań i ran. Ona pewnie nie wyglądała lepiej. Chciała sięgnąć do niego ręką, ale poraził ją silny ból w boku. Zaciskając zęby, spojrzała tam ostrożnie. Cały bok miała zalany krwią. Wzdrygnęła się lekko, ale odwróciła wzrok z powrotem do Severusa. Właśnie otworzył oczy. Miał rozbiegany wzrok. Chciał się poruszyć, ale jedynie syknął z bólu i zdrową ręką chwycił się w okolicy uda. Hermiona uniosła się ostrożnie na łokciu, by tam spojrzeć. Nie był to dobry pomysł. Tuż nad kolanem z jego nogi wystał spory kawałek poszarpanego metalu, a krew spływała po nim i skapywała na podłogę.

- Ss… Severusie – wychrypiała cicho. Próbował skupić na niej wzrok. Gdy mu się to w końcu udało, syknął cicho. – Trzymaj się. Spróbuję nas stąd… teleportować. – Zająknęła się, gdy próbowała się lekko obrócić. Nie była wprawdzie pewna, czy da radę zrobić to, co zamierzała, ale skupiła się na tym, że musiała pomóc Severusowi.

Snape powiercił się chwilę w fotelu, sięgnął do zapięcia pasa i zanim zdążyła zareagować odpiął go. Mimo, że upadł na zdrowe ramię, z jego ust wyrwał się okrzyk bólu, gdy metal wbił się głębiej w jego nogę. Hermiona oparła się lekko o niego, zmęczona manewrami na tej małej powierzchni. Uspokoiła przyspieszony oddech i starała się objąć Severusa tak mocno, jak tylko była w stanie na obecną chwilę. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to takie łatwe. Skupiła się na tym, że to przez nią był rozkojarzony w czasie jazdy i dlatego to wszystko miało miejsce. Teraz musiała to naprawić. Skoncentrowała się z całych sił na wybranym celu, by już po chwili zniknąć z cichym pyknięciem z nieszczęsnego samochodu.

Oboje syknęli głośno z bólu, gdy upadli na gładką podłogę w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga. Hermionie znów pociemniało w oczach. Słyszała podniesioną wrzawę i krzątaninę wokół nich. Nie potrafiła rozpoznać pojedynczych słów, ale wiedziała, że teraz już będą bezpieczni. Ludzie koło nich zadawali im chyba jakieś pytania, ale nie potrafiła im odpowiadać. Zawyła z bólu, gdy ktoś dotknął jej boku. Czuła dłonie muskające jej ranę. Błyski przed oczami powróciły z nową siłą. Po chwili odpłynęła w błogą ciemność.

Josh, po skończonych wykładach, zbierał powoli materiały, których używał na zajęciach, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła Kate z biura. Już po jej wyrazie twarzy wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Odłożył materiały spoglądając na nią pytająco.

- Hermiona miała wypadek – powiedziała cicho.

Josh zamarł. Jakaś jego część cieszyła się, że odłożył te przeklęte papiery, bo teraz pewnie musiałby je zbierać z podłogi.

- Jak to? Kiedy? – zapytał zdenerwowany.

- Właśnie dostałam telefon. Ktoś widział, jak tir wjechał w jej samochód.

Czując, że jego nogi są coraz słabsze, złapał najbliższe krzesło i osunął się na nie ciężko. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Po części, to była jego wina, że jechała tym samochodem akurat teraz. Że też musiał go posłuchać i zostawić ją ze Snapem! A przecież nie było żadnego problemu, żeby zmienić jej przydział. Ale teraz się już czasu nie cofnie.

- A co z nią? – spytał szeptem. W oczach Kate zobaczył niepewność.

- Właśnie nie wiem. – Spojrzał na nią zdumiony i już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zdążyła się odezwać. – Samochód wylądował na dachu – Josh mimowolnie się wzdrygnął – ale ani jej, ani jej kursanta nie było w środku.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Zastanawiał się, co oni wykombinowali, żeby się stamtąd wydostać. I gdzie teraz są. Było oczywiste, że użyli tej swojej magii, ale on się na tym kompletnie nie znał, nie miał więc nawet żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Ale stwierdził, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Nie zostaje nic innego, jak się skontaktować z nim. Wstał powoli, mruknął coś nie do końca zrozumiałego w stronę Kate i wyszedł. Szedł szybkim krokiem przez Londyn modląc się, żeby Hermionie nic nie było. Chociaż, jeśli samochód dachował… Aż bał się myśleć, w jakim stanie oni mogli być. Po dwudziestu minutach ponurych rozmyślań doszedł do niedużego domku oddalonego kawałek od głównej drogi. Podszedł do drzwi i energicznie zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu chwila ciszy, po której drzwi się uchyliły lekko.

- To ja, King, mam wiadomość do przekazania.

Gdy się obudziła, otaczała ją cisza. Uniosła ostrożnie powieki, a jej oczom ukazało się nieduże jasne pomieszczenie. Leżąc na łóżku zrozumiała, że jest w sali szpitalnej. Czuła, że jest w jednym kawałku, więc jej ulżyło. Niepokoiła się jedynie faktem, że jest sama. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała. Do ręki miała przyczepiony wenflon, przez który uzdrowiciele podawali jej kroplówkę. Nie mogli inaczej podać jej eliksiru, skoro była nieprzytomna. Sposób ten został wprowadzony dość niedawno przez uzdrowicielkę pochodzącą z rodziny mugolskiej. Z początku się nie przyjął, ale z czasem znalazł poparcie wśród młodszych uzdrowicieli. Zdobył dużą popularność i jest teraz używany wyjątkowo często przez wszystkich. Już chciała wstać, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i do sali wszedł młody mężczyzna w białej szacie. Zdziwił się wyraźnie widząc ją siedzącą na łóżku.

- O, już pani się obudziła. Bardzo dobrze. – Zbliżył się, by usiąść na krześle koło jej łóżka. – Mam do pani kilka pytań. I radziłbym się położyć, pani rana na boku jeszcze się do końca nie zagoiła. – Odczekał, aż ułożyła się wygodnie z powrotem na poduszkach. – Dobrze, to może zacznijmy od tego, jak pani się nazywa? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem. Z daleka można było rozpoznać, że jest przyjacielsko nastawiony do ludzi.

- Hermiona Slavicset – odparła i zdziwiła się niezmiernie słysząc swój mocno zachrypnięty głos.

- Miło mi poznać. Ja jestem Roderick Weeks, ale może mi pani mówić Rod – powiedział z uśmiechem. Hermiona poczuła sympatię do tego młodego szatyna. – Wprawdzie wiem, że kobiet się o wiek nie pyta, ale mam nadzieję, że pani rozumie, że jest to potrzebne do dokumentów – puścił jej oczko przy tych słowach. Jej nagła sympatia do tego człowieka nieco zmalała, nie potrzebny jej tu był adorator.

- Dwadzieścia pięć – wychrypiała chicho. – Co z Severusem? – zapytała zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- Eee… - pierwszy raz uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. – Ma pani na myśli profesora Snape'a? – Kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi, wolała nie marnować głosu na zbędne słowa. – No więc… Obudził się i wygląda na to, że czuje się dosyć dobrze.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Ile osób już przeklął? – spytała spokojnie. Zauważyła, że już jej się trochę lepiej mówi. Młody uzdrowiciel zmieszał się wyraźnie.

- Nie wiem, o czym pani mówi. Może jednak wróćmy…

- Pytam na ile osób rzucił już klątwy, albo zrównał z ziemią słowami.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było tematem naszej rozmowy.

Zanim zdążył coś dodać, usłyszeli jakieś hałasy zza drzwi. Coraz głośniejsze krzyki świadczyły o tym, że ktoś się zbliżał w ich stronę. Drzwi skutecznie zagłuszały pojedyncze słowa, więc nie słyszeli, kto co krzyczał, ale ten ktoś był już chyba obok sali. Nagle drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły, a stanął w nich nie kto inny, tylko Severus Snape we własnej osobie. Może i zabandażowana ręka, zadrapania i wyjątkowo zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy dodawał mu męskości i powagi, ale cały efekt psuła kremowa szpitalna piżama. Kąciki ust Hermiony wygięły się podejrzanie, ale, na całe szczęście, udało jej się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Grangerrr… - Też była zachrypnięty, ale nie tak, jak Hermiona. – Znalazłem cię – rzucił z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem.

- Czy jest jakaś szansa, żeby pana przekonać, profesorze, do powrotu do pańskiej sali? – zapytał ostrożnie ktoś za jego plecami.

- Nie – warknął Severus przez ramię. Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę, co pozwoliło jej zauważyć, że silnie utykał na prawą nogę.

Wstała szybko z łóżka, ale musiała się zaraz złapać za pulsujący bólem bok. Wcześniej o sobie nie przypominał, gdyż nie robiła żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Gdy ból minął podeszła powoli do Severusa, by przytulić go mocno.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jesteś cały – wymruczała mniej więcej w jego obojczyk.

- Granger, przeżyłem osiemnaście lat jako szpieg, udało mi się przetrwać podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy, kiedy oficjalnie się opowiedziałem po stronie Zakonu, nie dałem się Śmierciożercom polującym na mnie od sześciu lat, a ty myślałaś, że dam się zabić w byle wypadku w mugolskim samochodzie? – zapytał patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. Jego oczy błyszczały pozorowanym gniewem. Skąd wiedziała, że to tylko pozory? Cóż, gdyby był naprawdę zły, to nie robiłby jej wyrzutów, tylko by ją zgromił kilkoma trafnymi słowami. – Co ten popapraniec tu robi? – mruknął nagle z irytacją.

- Nic, próbował mnie podrywać – odparła spokojnie.

- Och, czyżbym wam przeszkodził? Nic się nie martw, już was zostawiam samych – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i chciał cofnąć, ale Hermiona uparcie go przytrzymała.

- Spróbuj tylko – warknęła, choć nie było przy tym takiego efektu, jaki zawsze uzyskuje Severus.

- A co zrobisz? Poszczujesz mnie tą swoją imitacją kocura? – zaszydził.

- Krzywołap nie jest imitacją! – krzyknęła jeszcze bardziej zdzierając sobie gardło.

- Z tego co się orientuję, to oryginalne koty, niepodrabiane, mają proste łapy, co w przypadku tego rudzielca jest dalekie od rzeczywistości.

Mogła być w nim zakochana po uszy, ale potrafił ją wkurzyć, jak nikt inny. Ze złości klepnęła go dosyć mocno w ramię, ale nieopatrznie trafiła w to zabandażowane. Severus syknął z bólu i momentalnie zmiażdżył ją wzrokiem.

- Granger! Zabiję cię kiedyś – wysyczał groźnie.

Hermiona od razu zaczęła go przepraszać, a w międzyczasie „popapraniec" wymknął się z pomieszczenia zostawiając ich samych.

- Byłabyś łaskawa mnie puścić? Skoro już wiem gdzie jesteś, czyli wiem, skąd mam się trzymać z daleka, mogę już iść spokojnie odpocząć.

- Trzymać z daleka? – mruknęła przez zęby, a Severus kiwnął głową. – Trzymać z daleka?

- Owszem, już za pierwszym razem dobrze usłyszałaś, nie musisz się upewniać.

Prychnęła, zirytowana, i odsunęła się od niego, odwracając się do niego tyłem.

- A idź sobie. Jak miałabym znosić twoje złośliwości, to chyba jednak wolę tego, jak to ująłeś „popaprańca".

Zerknęła na niego z nad ramienia i zdziwiła się widząc niesmak i jakby lekką złość na jego twarzy.

- Naprawdę, mogłabyś sobie wybrać kogoś lepszego niż takiego tępaka – starał się mówić swobodnie, ale nie było już tego delikatnego rozbawienia w jego oczach. Hermiona poczuła się zaintrygowana jego reakcją.

- Wiesz, on przynajmniej nie próbował się na mnie wyzłośliwiać za każdą drobnostkę - rzuciła spokojnie.

Prawie czuła, jak jego irytacja rośnie, chociaż nie było tego na pierwszy rzut oka widać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, sprawiało jej to niemałą satysfakcję.

- O ile się nie mylę, jeszcze niedawno twierdziłaś, że taki mój urok – odparł gładko uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko.

- Nie musiałeś tego pamiętać – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Wybacz, że zapamiętałem. Rzuciłbym na siebie _obliviate_, ale mój umysł jest zbyt wiele wart, żeby go z tak banalnego powodu uszkadzać.

Odwróciła się z powrotem do niego, by spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Wiesz, że jesteś niemożliwy?

- Oczywiście. Możesz jeszcze spokojnie dodać, żem jest nieobliczalny, arogancki, wredny i nieprzewidywalny. Takie komplementy podbudowują moje ego.

- Obawiam się, że to twoje ego się niedługo nie zmieści w tej sali. Zauważ, że ona jest dosyć mała.

Prychnął rozbawiony, po czym odwrócił się do drzwi, a na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze.

- A teraz wybacz, Granger, ale obawiam się, że moja noga pragnie odpoczynku, a wyobraź sobie, że ona jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż twoje zachcianki.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, już go nie było. Pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową, a po chwili sama wróciła do łóżka. Odpływając w objęcia Morfeusza, pomyślała jeszcze, że może śmiało wykorzystać tego całego Roda, czy, jak kto wolał, „popaprańca", żeby powkurzać Severusa. Zasnęła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Złośliwym uśmiechem.

- … i mówi, że mieli wypadek samochodowy.

- Nic im nie jest?

- Właśnie w tym sęk, że nie wiadomo. Zniknęli gdzieś.

- Zniknęli?

- Tak, King podejrzewa, że pewnie się teleportowali.

- Niewykluczone. A skoro byli w stanie się teleportować, to nie jest z nimi aż tak źle.

- Pewnie nie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie wiadomo, gdzie są.

- Daj mi chwilę pomyśleć.

- …

- Hm… Jeśli naprawdę się stamtąd aportowali, King powinien ich łatwo wyśledzić.

- To go zaraz poproszę, żeby to zrobił.

- A ja spróbuję ich poszukać na swój sposób.

- A masz jakieś podejrzenia, gdzie mogą być?

- Szczerze mówiąc, mogą być praktycznie wszędzie. Gdybym jeszcze wiedział, w jakim są stanie…

- Ponoć ten samochód nadaje się jedynie na złom, więc nie sądzę, żeby z nimi było dużo lepiej.

- To zależy.

- Od czego?

- Między innymi od tego, KIEDY się teleportowali. Równie dobrze mogli to zrobić przed wypadkiem, a wtedy nic by im nie było.

- Masz rację.

- Przecież ja zawsze mam rację…

- Dobra, dobra, mam ci wyliczyć, ile razy się pomyliłeś?

- Niekoniecznie.

- Więc się tak nie przechwalaj. Bo znowu ci przyłożę. Tak, tym razem też w nos.

- Czy ty nie miałeś przypadkiem gdzieś iść?

- O, już się wycofujesz? Co za tchórz. A mówią, że Gryfoni są taacy odważni.

- A Krukoni są niby inteligentni…

- …

- …

- …

- Przypominam, że właśnie wychodziłeś. A do wyjścia nie potrzebny ci zamach na prawy sierpowy.

- Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz!

- Oczywiście, powtarzasz to za każdy razem i zawsze o tym pamiętam, nie martw się.

- Stanowczo za dużo czasu spędzałeś z Severusem.

- Do zobaczenia!

- A niech cię szlag!


	7. Chapter 7

Ledwie przeszedł przez próg, a już musiał się oprzeć o ścianę i chwilę odpocząć. Ból w udzie pulsował niemiłosiernie. Poniekąd było to gorsze od Cruciatusa, który zazwyczaj nie trwał tak długo. Severus wiedział, że nie powinien od razu tyle chodzić, ale sam nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, żeby poszukać Granger. Wmawiał sobie, że musi sprawdzić, którego miejsca trzeba unikać, by jej nie spotkać, ale kiedy się do niego przytuliła, zrobiło mu się jakoś tak dziwnie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że to było całkiem właściwe. Że tak powinno być. Mimo wszystko nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Tym bardziej, że wciąż był w lekkim szoku po tym, co mu wyznała. Wydawało mu się, że ona go z jakiegoś powodu nienawidzi, a tu wręcz przeciwnie. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. A kiedy jeszcze go pocałowała… poczuł dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się na całe ciało. I miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wnętrzności wywróciły mu się do góry nogami. Co zresztą prawie się stało niedługo później. Wzdrygnął się przypominając sobie wypadek.

Gdy samochód zaczął się przewracać na bok, Granger wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk. Widział, jak jej pas się zerwał, ale nie zdążył jej złapać, przez co uderzyła głową w sufit. W tym czasie znaleźli się kawałek przed tirem, siła uderzenia odepchnęła ich nieco dalej. Drugie zderzenie było jeszcze gorsze. Wprawdzie tym razem ucierpiała druga strona samochodu, ale popękały szyby i większość metalowej obudowy. Severus nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Czy to, że nie mógł nic zrobić, kiedy Granger rzucało po całym samochodzie, czy moment, gdy w nogę wbił mu się wielki kawał metalu, a ułamek sekundy później zarzuciło nim na wgniecione drzwi, a na ich nierównej powierzchni rozbił sobie głowę i stracił przy tym przytomność.

Otworzył oczy i odetchnął. _Było, minęło_ – przeszło mu przez myśl. Teraz musiał się skupić na tym, żeby trafić do swojej sali. Problem był w tym, że akurat w całym szpitalu trwały prace remontowe, więc co któryś korytarz był zamknięty, żeby następnego dnia otworzyć go i zająć się innym kawałkiem holu. Na nieszczęście Severusa, w czasie, gdy rozmawiał z Granger, skończyli malować jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną część budynku i zajęli się złośliwie tym korytarzem, którym Mistrz Eliksirów dotarł do Granger. Zatrzymał się przed barierą skutecznie utrudniającą mu przejście i rozejrzał. W oddali zobaczył, jak na złość, uzdrowiciela, który jeszcze niedawno siedział u byłej Gryfonki, a jeszcze wcześniej zawracał jemu głowę, zanim został wywalony z sali kilkoma trafnymi uwagami. Severus nie znosił, gdy ktoś mówił mu oczywiste rzeczy zwracając się przy tym, jak do jakiegoś debila. Rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw i niezadowolony z wyniku zawołał głośno.

- Ej, ty, popapraniec! – Wołany uzdrowiciel obejrzał się z przerażeniem i widząc Severusa, próbował uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale został potraktowany wyjątkowo morderczym spojrzeniem, które skutecznie zatrzymało go w miejscu. Severus był zadowolony, kiedy ludzie wiedzieli, że zwraca się do niech, obojętnie, jakich słów by używał. Machnął ręką na młodego szatyna, a ten powoli i ostrożnie zbliżył się do Mistrza Eliksirów. – Masz dwa wyjścia. Albo pokażesz mi, gdzie jest moja sala, a jutro pewnie znowu cię dorwę, żebyś przymusowo robił za przewodnika, albo w tej chwili znajdziesz mi salę w bliższej okolicy. Rozumiemy się jasno? – „Popapraniec" pokiwał szybko głową i poleciał szukać wolnego pomieszczenia, a Severus oparł się o ścianę dziwiąc się temu, co właśnie powiedział. Wyszło na to, że chciał być bliżej Granger. Ale dlaczego? Na to pytanie sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Mimowolnie znów powrócił myślami do jej wyznania. Wspominał jej usta na swoich wargach. Znów poczuł to dziwne ciepło. Nie bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Oczami wyobraźni widział całe zdarzenie. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, chciał znów poczuć te słodkie usta. Nawet więcej. Wiedział, że jeśli następnym razem Granger tak się do niego zbliży, z pewnością nie pozostanie bierny. Wprawdzie, nie bardzo dochodziło do jego świadomości, że ona go k…, że go k…, no, że powiedziała to, co powiedziała, ale mimo wszystko chciał jej dotknąć, zobaczyć, jak reaguje na ruchy jego dłoni na swoim ciele, na pocałunki składane na każdym kawałku skóry, na jego palce w…

- Przepraszam, profesorze?

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął, by ujrzeć przed sobą wystraszonego „popaprańca". W pierwszej chwili był gotów zobaczyć przed sobą Granger, ale uświadomił sobie, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia zaczęła szaleć. Jednak wciąż czuł to dziwne ciepło i to go najbardziej niepokoiło. Wyglądało na to, że jego ciało samo zaczyna reagować na jego wyobrażenia o byłej uczennicy. Momentalnie odrzucił od siebie tą myśl i skupił się na uzdrowicielu przed nim. Uniósł pytająco brew.

- Ja… znalazłem panu salę. Jest tuż obok. Zaprowadzę pana – powiedział z wahanie, a Severus machnął ręką, by prowadził.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, którędy idą, ale szatyn miał rację, nie było to daleko. Raptem kilkanaście metrów od nieszczęsnego korytarza. Dopiero, gdy się zatrzymali, rzucił okiem naokoło i zamarł. Tuż obok jego nowej sali znajdowały się drzwi, za którymi znalazł Granger. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i spojrzał morderczo na stojącego przed nim niepewnie młodzieńca. Tak, jakby obawiając się słów mogących zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi, zaraz zaczął tłumaczyć.

- Przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie znalazłem innej. To jest jedyna wolna w tej okolicy! Następna jest dużo dalej! W ogóle ta sala jest bardzo ładnie urządzona! Na pewno się panu spodoba! A jak nie, to zaraz coś zmienię!

Ten wykład na pewno trwał by dużo dłużej, ale Severus był już zmęczony, więc tylko rzucił „Zamknij się", minął „popaprańca" i trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem. Sala faktycznie była nieco większa od tej poprzedniej, a ściany pomalowane zostały na kolor jasno beżowy, a nie ten denerwujący biały. Podszedł szybko do dużego okna i jednym szarpnięciem zasunął zasłony, by chociaż trochę ciemniej było. Później położył się na dosyć wygodnym łóżku i odetchnął wreszcie. Wiedział, że wyleczą mu tą nogę, ale sami już mówili, że to chwilę potrwa. Nie mogli podawać im zbyt dużo eliksirów, gdy byli nieprzytomni. Po chwili poczuł, że sen powoli przejmuje kontrolę nad jego umysłem i, ku jego niezadowoleniu, ostatnim obrazem, jakim zobaczył, nim całkowicie się osunął w ramiona Morfeusza, była Granger mówiąca cicho, że go… no… sami-wiecie-co.

Jak tylko się obudził, stwierdził, że myślenie o Granger przed zaśnięciem nie było dobrym pomysłem. W ogóle, od czasu, gdy ją znowu spotkał, ma same problemy. Jeden z nich właśnie, skutecznie odwracał jego uwagę od czegokolwiek innego. Najgorsze było to, że Severus nie wiedział, jak sobie z nim poradzić. Oczywiście był jeden bardzo skuteczny sposób, ale wolał o tym nawet nie myśleć. Starał się, więc, skupić na mniej przyjemnych wspomnieniach. Gdy doszedł myślami do spotkań Śmierciożerców, a właściwie, do „zabaw" podczas tych spotkań, problem dał mu spokój. Severus, zadowolony, ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, ale chwilę później zmarszczył brwi, kiedy do sali weszła Ginewra Weasley w stroju uzdrowiciela.

- Witam, profesorze Snape – zaczęła radosnym głosem. Widać była już poinformowana o ich wypadku, bo nie wyglądała na nawet trochę zaskoczoną jego obecnością. – Mam dla pana dzisiejszą porcję eliksirów – powiedziała podając mu kilka małych fiolek.

- Spodziewam się, że po tym wszelkie dolegliwości przejdą? – zapytał spokojnie. Szczerze mówiąc, chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać w żaden sposób, ten sen tylko poprawił mu humor. W końcu nie codziennie można oglądać Granger w…

- Daję słowo, że już nic panu nie będzie. A jak tam noga? Z tego, co się orientuję, miał pan tam paskudną ranę.

- Wczoraj jeszcze bolała, a dziś na razie nie wstawałem, więc ciężko mi powiedzieć – przełknął szybko eliksiry po uprzednim przyjrzeniu się im dokładnie. Może i smak nie zachwycał, ale poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w okolicy kolana zapowiadające szybką poprawę.

Ginny przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, ale chyba nie wytrzymała z ciekawości, bo wyrzuciła z siebie pytanie z taką szybkością, że ledwo rozróżnił słowa.

- Słyszałam, że pan dopiekł Rodowi?

- Komu? – spytał niepewnie.

- Ach, tak, faktycznie, przecież pan nie zawraca sobie głowy imionami. Zaraz, jak na niego wołali dziś rano? – zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym krzyknęła. – Wiem! Popapraniec!

- A, on. Jak mu się należało – mruknął wzruszając ramionami. – I nie drzyj mi się do ucha.

- Jasne – odparła wesoło. Severus po raz kolejny stwierdził, że nie lubi rudzielców. Śmieją się z byle czego, nawet, jeśli sytuacja jest poważna. Przecież to nienormalne. _Nie, zaraz, nienormalna, to jest Granger – _pomyślał. – A teraz pan wybaczy, ale idę zobaczyć, jak się ma Hermiona.

Wstała, zabrała od niego fiolki i pomachawszy na pożegnanie (na co Severus odpowiedział morderczym spojrzeniem) wyszła szybko, zanim zdążyłby czymś w nią rzucić. Severus przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, po czym, ułożywszy się wygodniej, wbił wzrok w sufit. Kilka chwil później, zamknął oczy przypominając sobie sen. Po kilkunastu minutach stwierdził, że to był durny pomysł. Czując mocno pulsujący problem zirytował się i już chciał wstać, by coś z tym w końcu zrobić, kiedy drzwi się znów otworzyły i stanęła w nich Granger we własnej osobie. Severus mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i przekręcił się nieco na łóżku tak, że leżał teraz na boku i podpierał się łokciem. Obserwował ją, jak podeszła do łóżka i usiadła ostrożnie na krześle obok.

- Ginny mówiła, że tu jesteś – powiedziała patrząc spokojnie na jego twarz. Postarał się, by nie było widać na niej żadnych emocji.

- Jak widać, o dziwo, się nie myliła.

- Ginny nie ma w zwyczaju się mylić – mruknęła nieco poirytowana.

- Jasne, może mi jeszcze powiesz, że Potter ma w zwyczaju myśleć?

W odpowiedzi westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ja jeszcze z tobą rozmawiam, skoro i tak wszelkie dyskusje kończą się obrażaniem kogoś? Jak nie mojego kota, to moich przyjaciół.

- Jak mam ci wyjaśnić coś, czego sam nie rozumiem? – zapytał, zanim się spostrzegł, co mówi. Zauważył jej uważne spojrzenie. Pochyliła się opierając głowę na dłoniach, a łokcie na jego łóżku. Severus przemógł chęć odsunięcia się.

- Dlaczego nie rozumiesz? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

- A dlaczego ty nie rozumiesz?

- Mógłbyś przestać odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie?

- Nie?

Zaśmiała się. Severusowi przeszło przez myśl, że z jej ust wydobywa się cudowny dźwięk, ale zaraz zbeształ się za takie myślenie. Zaczynał czuć się niepewnie w jej obecności. Tym bardziej, że jej twarz i te słodkie usta były tak blisko niego… Ona chyba myślała o tym samym, bo przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Teraz ich twarze dzieliło ledwie kilka cali. Wpatrując się w jej czekoladowe oczy czuł, jak oddech mu lekko przyspiesza, a wcześniejszy problem sugestywnie o sobie przypomina wyraźnym pulsowaniem. Nie był w stanie ani się odsunąć, ani oderwać od niej wzroku. Po chwili poczuł jej delikatną dłoń na swoim policzku. Widział wyraźny smutek w jej oczach, gdy gładziła palcem zadrapania na jego twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym ruchem jej ręki robiło mu się coraz cieplej, ale wciąż mógł tylko wpatrywać się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Gdy pochyliła się, by musnąć ustami jedno z głębszych zranień, odwrócił głowę, a jej słodkie usta napotkały jego wargi. Zdziwiona Granger na ułamek sekundy zamarła, ale zaraz później skupiła całą uwagę na pocałunku. Kiedy przesunęła językiem po jego dolnej wardze, Severusa zalała fala gorąca. Rozchylił usta, by powitać ją z radością językiem. W tym samym czasie wsunął dłoń w jej włosy i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przyciągnął ją bliżej. Językiem badał uważnie wnętrze jej ust, zachwycając się jej słodkością. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że zaraz się rozpłynie z rozkoszy. W chwili, gdy poczuł jej delikatną dłoń na swoim karku, a sam przesunął rękę na jej ramię, by sięgnąć do dekoltu, drzwi się otworzyły, a Severus momentalnie się od niej oderwał.

- Em… w czymś przeszkodziłem? – rozległ się głos „popaprańca".

- Owszem – warknął Severus wpatrując się w zarumienioną kobietę. Jej oczy niesamowicie błyszczały, ale radość w nich przygasała nieco. Severus domyślił się, że to dlatego, że tan nagle się odsunął. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle poczuł się nie w porządku wobec niej.

- Przepraszam, profesorze, ale miałem sprawdzić, jak się pan czuje. – Odwrócił wzrok ku Granger. – Do ciebie, Hermiono, też się wybierałem.

- Spokojnie, Rod, ja się czuję już bardzo dobrze. Nic mnie nie już nie boli, więc chyba możecie mnie już wypuścić.

Severus miał wrażenie, że trzasnął w niego piorun. Hermiono? Rod? Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć? A na widok oczka, które Hermiona puściła temu cholernemu popaprańcowi, krew w jego żyłach zawrzała. Uzdrowiciel, w tym czasie, podszedł do Granger i bezwstydnie położył dłoń na jej boku i zaczął gładzić jej ciało przez szpitalną koszulę.

- Wybacz, ale moim obowiązkiem jest się upewnić. Będę musiał cię dokładnie przebadać – powiedział cicho „uzdrowiciel" uśmiechając się do niej. – Na razie muszę sprawdzić, jak się czuje profesor – mruknął odwracając się do Severusa. W odpowiedzi otrzymał miażdżące spojrzenie.

- Dobrze – warknął Severus przez zęby. Szatyn mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i zaczął szybko kalkulować, co takiego znowu zrobił źle. – Masz mnie w tej chwili wypisać z tego domu wariatów – dodał Severus głosem o temperaturze niższej niż na Plutonie. Młody uzdrowiciel wyraźnie się zmieszał.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – odparł z wahaniem pocierając nerwowo dłonie o szatę. – No dobrze, Hermiono, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy cię teraz przebadali? – zapytał, próbując się uśmiechać, ale marnie mu to wychodziło.

- Jeśli musisz – odpowiedziała Granger z uśmiechem i podeszła do Severusa. – Do zobaczenia później.

Chciała pocałować go w policzek, ale Severus w porę się odsunął i nic nie odpowiedział. Wewnątrz wciąż się gotował ze złości. Granger spojrzała na niego smutno, ale udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Na pozór wbił wzrok w sufit, ale obserwował ją, gdy podeszła do tej karykatury uzdrowiciela i przyjęła zaoferowane ramię, po czym razem skierowali się do drzwi. Wychodząc obejrzała się jeszcze na niego, ale znów udawał, że jest niezwykle pochłonięty kontemplacją sufitu. Może i nie powinien, ale w głębi duszy czuł się zraniony.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po wielu badaniach, mógł wrócić do Hogwartu i zamknąć się w prywatnych kwaterach z butelką Ognistej. Miał sporo do przemyślenia. A już mu się wydawało, że udało mu się zrozumieć Granger. Wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny się mylił…


	8. Chapter 8

Hermiona siedziała na kanapie w swoim salonie popijając ciepłą herbatę i pogrążając się w myślach. Zastanawiała się, czy na pewno dobrze zrobiła odwiedzając Severusa w szpitalu. Wprawdzie na początku nie wyglądało jakby miał coś przeciwko, chociaż z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zaskoczył ją z tym pocałunkiem. Właściwie to on go zainicjował. Hermiona chciała jedynie dać ukojenie jednej z jego głębszych ran. Ale pasja, z jaką oddał jej pocałunek zaskoczyła ją jeszcze bardziej. Może jednak nie jest tak źle, jak myślała i jakoś uda im się dogadać. Właściwie to bardziej się spodziewała, że zostanie przez niego znienawidzona za tamto wyznanie, ale najwidoczniej sprawy przybrały nieco inny obrót. Zatopiła się na chwilę na wspomnieniu pocałunku, kiedy to myślała, że rozpłynie się ze szczęścia i rozkoszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie było jej tak gorąco, jak w tamtym momencie. Że też Rod musiał wejść akurat wtedy! Swoją drogą, zasmuciło ją nieco, że Severus tak nagle się odsunął. Wyglądało to tak, jakby się wstydził swojego czynu. Może zresztą tak było. W końcu kto powiedział, że taka szlama, jak ona, znaczy coś dla takiego potężnego czarodzieja?

Jej coraz bardziej ponure rozmyślania przerwało pukanie w szybę. Spojrzała w okno, a jej oczom ukazała się nieduża płomykówka, którą wcześniej wysłała z wiadomością do Severusa, by poinformować go o następnej lekcji. Nie mogła się z nim wcześniej umówić, jako że nie wiedziała, co z samochodem. Niestety okazało się, że pojazd nadaje się tylko i wyłącznie na złom, a ona dostała na razie zastępczy wóz. Miała sporo problemów, żeby jakoś wytłumaczyć wszystkim, że generalnie, to nic jej nie jest. Poudawała jedynie, że jest cała obolała, ale poza tym jest w porządku. Nie podobało jej się niedowierzające spojrzenie Josha. Tak, jak zawsze on najszybciej potrafił uwierzyć w jej słowa, wyglądało na to, że tym razem właśnie jemu w tej zmyślonej historyjce, że niby udało im się wydostać z samochodu przed uderzeniem, coś nie pasowało.

Odstawiła pospiesznie kubek, ponaglana energiczniejszym stukaniem, po czym szybko podeszła do okna i wpuściła sowę do środka. Odwiązała liścik, dała płomykówce w nagrodę krakersa, a ona raz dwa go zjadła, zahukała wesoło i wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Hermiona wróciła na kanapę, gdzie rozwinęła pergamin, a jej oczom ukazał się krótki liścik.

_Granger, _(nie wiedzieć czemu, słowo to wyglądało, jakby próbował je wydrapać piórem w tym pergaminie)

_Obawiam się, że w czwartek mam ważniejsze zajęcia._

_Będę w sobotę o jedenastej._

_SS_

Posmutniała trochę czytając ten wypruty z emocji liścik. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że Severus jest na nią obrażony. Jakby nie patrzeć, zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, odkąd Rod wszedł do tamtej sali szpitalnej. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że Severusowi to przejdzie do następnego spotkania.

Dopiła herbatę, poszła umyć kubek, po czym wzięła szybki prysznic i ułożyła się wygodnie w łóżku z książką w ręku. Kilka minut później zasnęła, a jej myśli, niepilnowane, odpłynęły ku Severusowi.

- … wprawdzie wszyscy jej wierzą, ale chyba jakoś zapomnieli o świadkach, którzy dziwnym trafem nie zauważyli, jak to niby „udało im się wydostać z samochodu przed uderzeniem". A przynajmniej kierowca tego tira nic nie widział.

- To jest oczywiste, że się teleportowali. Mówisz, że nic jej nie jest?

- Raczej nie. Znaczy się, twierdzi, że wszystko są boli, ale krzywi się z bólu tylko wtedy, kiedy myśli, że ktoś patrzy. Czy ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że widać po niej, kiedy kłamie?

- O ile się nie mylę, zawsze miała z tym problem. Ale też nie było powodu, żeby kłamała. Z reguły nie łamała regulaminu, nie licząc kilku wyjątków, więc nie musiała wymyślać żadnych historyjek.

- Widać nie wyszło jej to na dobrze.

- Josh, to nie jest zabawne, trzeba się raczej cieszyć, że po świecie chodzą jeszcze uczciwi ludzie.

- Ależ ja się cieszę. Stwierdzam tylko, że czasem dobre kłamstwo się przydaje, tym bardziej, jeśli ma się problem z ukryciem użycia magii.

- A od kiedy stałeś się takim znawcą tego tematu? O ile się nie mylę, ty nie masz takich problemów.

- … Dzięki. Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak mi się przypomina, że jako jedyny w rodzinie nie umiem czarować?

- Wiem, wiem. Wiem też, że czasem trzeba cię nieco utemperować.

- A to niby, po co?

- Żebyś mnie za bardzo nie zaczął przypominać.

- Szybciej wrodzę się w tatę i jeszcze dostaniesz w nos, więc radzę uważać.

- No nie, następny. Wystarczy, że Severus mi grozi raz na jakiś czas, ty już nie musisz.

- Ale dlaczego? Skoro Snape to robi czasem, to już powinieneś być przyzwyczajony. Z tego co wiem, tata ci grozi prawie za każdym razem.

- Tak i właśnie dlatego ty już nie musisz. A teraz wybacz, ale mam sporo dokumentów do podpisania.

- Czy ty w ogóle robisz coś poza podpisywaniem jakichś dokumentów?

- Oczywiście!

- Na przykład?

- … Dużo… innych… rzeczy.

- Taak, oczywiście. No niech ci będzie. To ja wracam do swojej pracy, skoro mnie tu nie chcesz.

- A to ty jesteś w trakcie pracy?

- Nie, przerwę mam. Ale niestety właśnie się kończy…

Hermiona siedziała spokojnie na fotelu w samochodzie i uzupełniała dokumentację, którą zdołała zaniedbać przez te kilka dni. Odkąd przyszła do biura, prześladował ją wzrok Josha. Była już pewna, że nie uwierzył w jej słowa, ale wciąż nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak było. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że jej przyjaciel coś przed nią ukrywał. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, co to takiego.

Krople deszczu miarowo uderzały o szybę ograniczając widoczność, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła zbliżającą się ciemną postać. Mimowolnie położyła rękę na torebce leżącej tuż obok niej. Obserwowała uważnie Severusa, gdy wsiadał do pojazdu i uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc, że pomimo silnego deszczu na zewnątrz, mężczyzna jest całkiem suchy. Nie odzywając się do niej słowem, sięgnął do stacyjki, ale zamarł, gdy jego palce trafiły na pustkę. Skierował tam wzrok, po czym spojrzał na nią przymrużonymi oczami.

- Gdzie są kluczyki? – zapytał cicho.

- Czemu się złościsz? – odpowiedziała, również nie podnosząc głosu.

Przez chwilę jedynie mierzyli się wzrokiem. Hermionę martwiła pustka w jego oczach.

- Pytałem, gdzie są kluczyki?

- A ja pytałam, dlaczego jesteś zły?

- Grangerrr…

Na jego twarzy odmalowało się lekkie zaskoczenie, spowodowane całkowitym brakiem reakcji na stare nazwisko. Chyba się spodziewał, że się skrzywi, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Jeśli naprawdę masz taki problem z moim nazwiskiem zawsze możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

Teraz, kiedy już ujawniła swój długo skrywany sekret, nie miała żadnych oporów przed mówieniem tego, co przyszło jej do głowy. Severus natomiast wydawał się wyjątkowo oburzony jej słowami, zupełnie, jakby nie wiadomo co mu zaproponowała.

- Może jeszcze mam cię obmacywać, jak ten popapraniec?

- Tu cię boli!

- Nic mnie nie…

- Och, daj spokój, nie mogłeś patrzeć, jak facet był dla mnie uprzejmy, tak?

- Jeśli za uprzejmość uznajesz obmacywanie…

- On mnie nie macał!

- Oczywiście…

- Badał mnie!

- O ile się nie mylę, biodra i plecy miałaś zdrowie, więc jego ręce tam były z całą pewnością zbędne!

- Severusie, ty naprawdę byłeś zazdrosny!

- Czy ty nie widziałaś, że ten gamoń z tobą bezczelnie flirtował? – Severus zdawał się nie zauważać jej słów.

- Jasny gwint! Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że Rod… – Severus skrzywił się bezczelnie. – Dobra, popapraniec, lepiej? On nic dla mnie nie znaczy! I to się nie zmieni! – Spojrzał na nią z wątpliwością. – Severusie, do cholery, które ze słów „Kocham cię" do ciebie nie dociera?

Dopiero kiedy zapadła cisza, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że w pewnym momencie zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć, chociaż, nie wiedzieć czemu, dzieliło ich raptem kilka cali, mimo że wcześniej oboje siedzieli opierając się plecami o fotele. Zanim zdążyła zarejestrować cokolwiek więcej, Severus bezceremonialnie wpił się w jej usta. W pierwszej chwili, reagując z czystym zaskoczeniem, chciała się odsunąć, ale z warknięciem objął ją w talii i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. Czując, jak na nią napierał, uchyliła usta, a jego język błyskawicznie wykorzystał okazję, by poderwać jej do walki o dominację. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, chcąc być jak najbliżej niego. Fakt, że dopiero co się wykłócali, momentalnie odszedł w zapomnienie. Tym razem, nikt nie mógł im przerwać tej chwili. Wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy w chwili, gdy poczuła, jak jego ręka wędruje w dół jej pleców zatrzymując się na pośladkach, które zaczął masować nie siląc się na delikatność. W odpowiedzi przejechała mu paznokciami po plecach i chociaż jej dłoń od jego skóry oddzielał materiał koszuli, wywarło to odpowiedni efekt, sądząc po kolejnym warknięciu.

Kiedy po kilku minutach oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć tchu, Hermiona poczuła, że z wrażenia kręci jej się w głowie, więc przytuliła się mocniej do Severusa, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Mimo niskiej temperatury panującej na zewnątrz, miała wrażenie, że roztopi się od gorąca, które odczuwała.

- Oba słowa do mnie dotarły – usłyszała w uchu jego szept wypowiedziany niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem, od którego jej oddech jeszcze przyspieszył, o ile to było możliwe w jej stanie. Pocałował jej szyję, po czym znów się odezwał. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że wyjątkowo pociągająco pachniesz?

- I kto to mówi – zdołała tylko wymruczeć. – Ale wiesz, że musimy wrócić do twojej lekcji?

W odpowiedzi jedynie westchnął i powoli, jakby z niechęcią, ją puścił, dzięki czemu mogła się odsunąć i spojrzeć w jego przepełnione pożądaniem oczy. Na ten widok jej serce znów zabiło mocniej i, nie myśląc, co robi, przysunęła się z powrotem, by pocałować go delikatnie. Po kolejnych kilku minutach odsunęli się od siebie, by uspokoić oddech. Hermiona, z zamkniętymi oczami, znów się oparła o Severusa, a on gładził ją po plecach.

- I kto by pomyślał, że to, o czym marzyłam tyle lat, kiedyś się spełni – mruknęła do siebie Hermiona.

- A o czym marzyłaś? – zapytał cicho Severus.

- Żebyś to ty, z własnej woli, mnie pocałował. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu to musiało być poprzedzone wydzieraniem się.

- To proste. Najwyraźniej lubisz wrzeszczeć.

Tym stwierdzeniem zarobił sobie na pacnięcie w ramię, ale nie było to w stanie zmyć jego złośliwego uśmieszku.

- Mógłbyś sobie czasem darować – powiedziała odsuwając się.

- Nie mogę. – Na jej pytające spojrzenie odparł. – W końcu taki mój urok, nieprawdaż?

Przerwała przeszukiwanie torebki, by zgromić go wzrokiem.

- Nie darujesz mi tamtej pomyłki?

- Nie sądzę – odparł, a ułamek sekundy później musiał wykorzystać swój wysoko rozwinięty refleks, by złapać kluczyki w locie i nie dostać nimi w twarz. – Czy ty chcesz mi twarz poharatać?

- Nie jestem Michałem Aniołem i nie mam dłuta.

Na widok miny Severusa Hermiona wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Poczekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi, co trochę zajęło, gdyż za każdym razem kiedy na niego spoglądała, zalewała ją kolejna fala śmiechu. Gdy już doszła do siebie uraczył ją pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Nieważne. Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię – odparła wciąż się uśmiechając.

Teatralnie przewrócił oczami, na co Hermiona znów się zaśmiała i odpalił w końcu silnik. Zdawali się nie zauważać, że mają już półgodzinny poślizg. W luźnej atmosferze wyjechali na ulicę, ale Hermiona zauważyła, że chociaż Severus udawał, że jest całkiem spokojny, w środku musiał się denerwować, co objawiało się dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi na kierownicy. Zresztą, nie mogła mu się dziwić. Wsiadł do samochodu pierwszy raz od wypadku, a nie sądziła, żeby zaliczał tamte chwile do najszczęśliwszych.

Widząc, że ma problemy z widocznością, szybko wyjaśniła mu, jak obsługiwać lusterka, co przyjął krótkim kiwnięciem głowy. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że gdyby miała sama jechać w taką pogodę, panujące warunku podziałałyby na nią dobijająco, ale w towarzystwie Severusa czuła się szczęśliwa, tym bardziej, że udało im się dojść do porozumienia. Dojeżdżali już do skrzyżowania, kiedy, jak na złość, światła zmieniły się na czerwone, ale dzięki temu że nie jechali zbyt szybko udało im się spokojnie wyhamować. Ruch tego dnia był wyjątkowo mały, może to ze względu na pogodę, a może dlatego, że ludzie jeszcze odsypiali piątkowe spotkania. Tak, więc stali spokojnie na skrzyżowaniu, przed nimi była pusta droga, a w budynku po ich lewej, który po bliższym przyjrzeniu się okazał się być bankiem, rozległ się nagle alarm.

Spojrzeli tam akurat w chwili, gdy przez główne drzwi na ulicę wypadło dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn, którzy szybko się rozejrzeli, a na widok samochodu krzyknęli coś do siebie i biegiem skierowali się w stronę pojazdu. Severus był na tyle zdziwiony, że nie zareagował, kiedy wpakowali się z plecakami do środka. Dopiero, gdy jeden z nich przytknął mu pistolet do skroni i warknął, że ma jechać, zdawało się, że załapał, co się właściwie dzieje. Kiedy się nie ruszył, drugi z zamaskowanych również wyciągnął broń, ale wycelował w Hermionę, która najwyraźniej też była zszokowana sytuacją.

- Rusz dupę debilu, albo odstrzelę jej łeb! – ryknął złodziej.

Severus mimowolnie docisnął gaz nie zważając na wciąż świecące się czerwone światło. Z początku odruchowo chciał dostosować prędkość do ograniczeń i warunków panujących na zewnątrz, ale wciąż był ponaglany do szybszej jazdy, więc wcisnął pedał mocniej. Po kilku chwilach, pędząc z coraz większą szybkością i łamiąc wszelkie ograniczenia, minęli patrol policyjny. Moment później usłyszeli za sobą syreny, a w lusterkach rozbłysły światła radiowozu. Rabusie zaczęli wrzeszczeć, jeden przez drugiego, co jeszcze bardziej denerwowało Severusa, a na domiar złego deszcz się nasilił i chociaż wycieraczki chodziły na najwyższych obrotach, widoczność była mocno ograniczona. Po chwili najwyraźniej stwierdził, że ma tego dość. Hermiona obserwowała go uważnie, wiedząc, że teraz wszystko zależy od jego decyzji więc nie uszło jej uwadze spojrzenie, które jej rzucił, a zaraz po tym wyczytała z ruchu jego warg słowa: „Trzymaj się". Nie była pewna, czy chciał ją pocieszyć, czy o co mu chodziło, ale gdy zobaczyła, że nagle się spiął, a dłonie zacisnął mocniej na kierownicy, wcisnęła się w fotel mając wrażenie, że wie, co on zamierza zrobić. Kiedy poczuła, że pomimo dużej prędkości, samochód nagle zaczyna hamować, stwierdziła, że kobieca intuicja jest niezawodna. Mocne szarpnięcie spowodowane nagłym wciśnięciem hamulca wystarczyło, by złodzieje, co chwilę oglądający się za siebie, stracili równowagę. Jednemu z nich pistolet wyślizgnął się z ręki, kiedy rzuciło nim o fotel Hermiony. Wykorzystała szybko zamieszanie i wrzaski, by sięgnąć po różdżkę i trzymając się fotela, rozbroiła drugiego złodzieja. W międzyczasie Severus nieopatrznie obrócił lekko kierownicę, koła minimalnie skręciły, a to wystarczyło, by przy takiej prędkości, gwałtownym hamowaniu i silnym deszczu samochód wpadł w poślizg. Siła odśrodkowa rzuciła Hermionę na drzwi, kiedy pojazd zaczął się obracać wokół własnej osi. Z każdym obrotem wirował coraz szybciej, a złoczyńcami rzucało na prawo i lewo. Hermiona kurczowo trzymała się fotela, by przypadkiem nie pójść w ślady niechcianych pasażerów. W myślach dziękowała sobie za to, że zawsze pamiętała o pasie bezpieczeństwa. Po kilku chwilach morderczej karuzeli, jaką zapewnił im samochód w poślizgu, obroty zaczęły zwalniać.

Kiedy po dłuższym czasie samochód wreszcie się zatrzymał, a złodzieje jakimś tajemniczym sposobem wywlekli się na zewnątrz, nie mając nawet sił, by stanąć na nogi, dotarło do niej, że nie słychać już policyjnych syren. Rozejrzała się zaciekawiona i zrozumiała dlaczego. Dwa radiowozy stały zaparkowane niedaleko nich, ale w bezpiecznej odległości, błyskając jedynie światłami. Natomiast koło złodziei stało już trzech umundurowanych policjantów, z czego dwóch się zajęło skuwaniem uciekinierów, a trzeci po chwili wahania podszedł do Hermiony. Otworzyła szybko drzwi, by móc z nim porozmawiać.

- Witam panią – zasalutował jej sztywno. – Oficer McGrave. Chciałbym podziękować za pomoc w uchwyceniu przestępców. – Mówił krótkimi zdaniami, jakby zdawał się być przyzwyczajony jedynie do wydawania rozkazów.

Hermiona szybko zbyła go zapewnieniami, że to była jedynie przyjemność i radość, że mogli pomóc londyńskiej służbie władzy, po czym musiała jeszcze zapewnić, że nic im się nie stało, a pistolety jeszcze leżą z tyłu samochodu i mogą je śmiało stamtąd zabrać. Odczekała chwilę, aż oficer odszedł i odwróciła się do Severusa. Przeraziła się widząc, że dłonie wciąż zaciska na kierownicy i pochyla się mocno, jakby coś go bolało. Przysunęła się szybko do niego pozbywając się po drodze pasa.

- Severusie, nic ci nie jest? – Mruknął coś pod nosem, ale nie dosłyszała go. Odgarnęła jego czarne włosy na bok, by spojrzeć mu w twarz i zauważyła, że z jakiegoś powodu zaciska mocno oczy. – Severusie? Co ci jest? – w jej głos wkradł się lekki strach. Znowu coś mruknął, więc przysunęła się bliżej, żeby usłyszeć, co mówi.

- Niedobrze mi… - doszło do niej po chwili.

Odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą i nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy przejmować się tym. Już myślała, że coś poważnego się stało, a to po prostu jego żołądek się buntował przeciwko takim przejażdżkom. Rozejrzała się szybko, by się upewnić, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi i wyczarowała szybko zimne okłady, które przyłożyła mu do czoła i na kark. Kiedy po kilku minutach zapytała go, jak się czuję, odparł już mocniejszym głosem.

- Lepiej, ale NIGDY więcej tego nie powtórzę.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że nie będziesz musiał. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się często – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- I dobrze. Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś ktoś mi taki numer wytnie, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. W tym czasie podszedł do nich inny policjant, by spisać ich dane osobowe. Przejrzał wszystkie dokumenty i uprawnienia Hermiony i, po oględzinach, pozwolił im ruszać w dalszą drogę.

Hermiona kazała mu skierować się z powrotem w stronę szkoły jazdy, jako że minęło już sporo czasu i miała mieć kolejnych kursantów. Nawet jeśli Severusowi się to nie podobało, nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Odezwał się, za to, po chwili milczenia.

- To może mi powiesz wreszcie, o co ci chodziło z tym Michałem Aniołem?

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, znów się zaśmiała, ale spoważniała szybko na widok jego miny.

- Kiedyś oglądałam taki film animowany o ograch i tam był podobny tekst. Lepiej patrz na drogę, a nie gap się na mnie, jakbym się z księżyca urwała.

Zaczęła mu po krótce opowiadać fabułę filmu o małżeństwie ogrów i gadającym ośle. W odpowiedzi Severus stwierdził, że mugole są nienormalni.

- Zdecyduj się. Ja jestem nienormalna, czy mugole?

- Mugole są nienormalni, a co za tym idzie, ty też, skoro pochodzisz z rodziny mugoli.

- W takim razie, ty jesteś w połowie nienormalny.

- Ale tylko w połowie – odparł triumfalnie.

Hermionie opadły ręce.

- Cały czas się zastanawiam, jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję.

- Może ma z tym coś wspólnego mój…

- Daj mi już spokój z tym urokiem! Widzę, że bardzo ci się to spodobało.

- A miało się nie podobać? Wybacz, że wyszło inaczej, niż planowałaś – odpowiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Pokręciła jedynie głową. Kiedy wyłączył silnik, sięgnęła po swoją tajemniczą podkładkę, a ze schowka wyjęła kalendarz. Przejrzała go szybko i zapytała.

- Pasuje ci poniedziałek na siedemnastą?

- O ile w planach nie ma żadnych napadów na banki, to owszem.

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. Za oknem zauważyła zbliżającego się kolejnego kursanta, który ukrywał się niezbyt skutecznie pod parasolem.

- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni. A teraz wybacz, że cię wyganiam, ale praca wzywa..

Severus zastanawiał się nad czymś przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Powiedz… w ten poniedziałek, po jazdach… będziesz miała jeszcze jakiś kretynów do nauczania?

- Oprócz ciebie? Nie. – Wiedziała, że takie słowa są ryzykowne, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem ich. W nagrodę otrzymała mordercze spojrzenie. Severus milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, przy czym starał się nie patrzeć na nią. Przysunęła się do niego. – Severusie, skoro ja jestem nienormalna, to ty możesz być kretynem, więc się nie obrażaj. Czy może wolisz być podłym draniem?

- Chyba wolę jednak tego drania – odparł złośliwie wywołując szerszy uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony.

- W takim razie, o co chciałeś zapytać, ty draniu?

Severus znów spoważniał i przez chwilę milczał.

- Dasz się zaprosić na kolację? – zapytał niepewnie. Wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana.

- Severusie – zaczęła poważnym głosem, gdy pierwszy szok z wolna minął. – Czy ty śmiesz przypuszczać… że mogłabym się nie zgodzić? – dokończyła z uśmiechem. – Wiesz co, jednak jesteś tym kretynem – dodała i chciała pocałować go szybko w policzek, ale znów się obrócił, a ich usta się spotkały.

Tym razem Hermiona się odsunęła dosyć szybko. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, położyła dłoń na jego ustach uciszając go.

- Twój czas się skończył. Widzimy się w poniedziałek.

Severus jedynie pokręcił głową z irytacją, odsunął jej rękę, nie zważając na protesty pocałował ją szybko i bez słowa wysiadł. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy „przypadkiem" zahaczył barkiem o ramię kolejnego kursanta, mało go przy tym nie przewracając.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus zbliżał się powoli do parkingu odczuwając lekkie zdenerwowanie. Do tej pory nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co go podkusiło, by zaprosić Granger na kolację. Chociaż z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że był z tego nawet zadowolony. Już podczas pierwszych minut zajęć praktycznym zauważył, że Hermiona Granger, panna Wiem-To-Wszystko-Lepiej-Od-Ciebie, w której kiedyś ciężko było dojrzeć kogoś więcej niż kujonkę zawsze zawaloną książkami i pergaminami, teraz wyrosła na piękną i dojrzałą kobietę. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, żeby między mini zakiełkowało jakieś głębsze uczucie, a przynajmniej z jego strony, ale, nie wiedząc czemu, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by poznać ją nieco bliżej. Jakaś nieznana siła ciągnęła go do niej od czasu, gdy go pocałowała i wyznała mu, co czuje. A kiedy ten cały popapraniec zaczął z nią bezczelnie flirtować, Severus sam się zdziwił, że ogarnął go tak wielki gniew. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale Granger miała rację mówiąc, że był zazdrosny. Nie umiał też wyjaśnić, dlaczego po tamtej kłótni, ostatnim razem, sam ją pocałował, ale musiał przyznać, że to mu się podobało. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją wspominając, jak podrapała mu plecy. Mimo wszystko, jednak, cieszył się, że zachowała na tyle rozwagi, by to przerwać, w przeciwnym razie mógłby się nie powstrzymać i doszłoby do czegoś, czego później oboje by żałowali.

Kąciki jego ust wygięły się nieznacznie na widok samochodu i czekającej w nim kobiety, z którą wieczorem miał się udać na kolację. Już wcześniej zarezerwował stolik w swojej ulubionej restauracji i by się, delikatnie mówiąc, zdenerwował, gdyby nagle postanowiła odwołać wieczór.

Na jego twarzy rozbłysła złośliwość, gdy zauważył, że Granger jest głęboko pochłonięta czytaniem jakiejś książki. Powoli i ostrożnie zbliżył się do pojazdu, delikatnie chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi tak cicho, jak tylko był w stanie. Zamarł, gdy się poruszyła, ale jedynie odwróciła stronę i czytała dalej. Ku jego szczęściu, miała rozpuszczone włosy, które spływając delikatnie na ramiona zasłaniały jej widok po bokach. Jego złośliwy uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy ostrożnie siadał na fotelu, a kiedy był już w środku i upewnił się, że dalej czyta tę książkę, trzasnął potężnie drzwiami.

Granger podskoczyła przestraszona, grzmotnęła głową o sufit i błyskawicznie rozejrzała się dookoła z przerażeniem w oczach. Na jego widok zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.

- Mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, tego więcej nie robić? – zapytała podniesionym głosem.

- Nie – odparł krótko.

Granger westchnęła i pochyliła się, by podnieść książkę, która wypadła jej z rąk, a dzięki temu, że odgarnęła włosy na bok, gdy rozmasowywała głowę, Severus mógł przez chwilę z góry podziwiać jej lekko odsłonięty biust. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że tym razem nie miała na sobie spodni, tylko elegancką, ciemnoczerwoną suknię nieco za kolano, a na niej czarny żakiet. Musiała poczuć na sobie jego wzrok, gdyż zauważył delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy. Odwrócił szybko głowę, by spojrzeć za szybę i odpalił silnik zapinając szybko pas. Wyjechał powoli z parkingu i, według jej instrukcji, skierował się boczną drogą ku głównej trasie.

- Co czytałaś? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia. W rzeczywistości był bardzo ciekaw, gdyż sam uwielbiał czytać książki.

- Thriller – rzuciła spoglądając na niego wymownie, co znów wywołało u niego złośliwy uśmiech. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego aż tak się przestraszyła, kiedy ją zaskoczył. – Skręć w lewo.

Zwolnił nieco, włączył kierunkowskaz, upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma na skrzyżowaniu, po czym upewnił się jeszcze raz i zaczął skręcać, ale gdy był już za skrzyżowaniem i wcisnął z powrotem gaz, silnik nagle zgasł. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się lekkie zdezorientowanie, a Granger pokręciła głową.

- Pamiętasz, jak tłumaczyłam, że przy zwalnianiu musisz zredukować bieg?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale przytaknął. Szybko odpalił silnik na nowo i pojechali dalej. Z każdą chwilę na ulicy pojawiało się coraz więcej samochodów. Severus miał dziwne przeczucie, że wcale im to nie ułatwi dnia. Niedługo później okazało się, że miał całkowitą rację. Przed nimi zaczął się tworzyć gigantyczny korek, a za nimi pojawiało się jeszcze więcej samochodów. Severusowi ani trochę nie uśmiechało się stanie w tym korku, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Stanęli grzecznie w ogonku, a gdy już udało im się ruszyć, przejechali może dwa metry i znów musieli stać. Kiedy po dwudziestu minutach chyba po raz piąty zgasł mu silnik, porządnie się już zirytował.

- Severusie – mruknęła cicho znudzona Granger,

- Czego? – warknął.

- Za kilka metrów będzie zjazd w prawo. Pojedziemy tamtędy.

Mruknął coś, co miało przypominać potwierdzenie i zaczął z niecierpliwością wypatrywać zjazdy.

- Weź głęboki oddech i się zrelaksuj – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Co? – rzucił zdenerwowany spoglądając na nią. Zauważył, że z uwagą mu się przyglądała.

- Jesteś zdenerwowany, postaraj się uspokoić.

Prychnął w odpowiedzi i wrócił do wypatrywania zjazdu.

- Niby po co?

- Na spokojnie lepiej się jeździ…

- Ale mi powód – wtrącił.

- Dobry, jak każdy inny. A poza tym, nie lubię przebywać obok, jak się denerwujesz.

- To wysiądź.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak wywróciła oczami i zmieniła stację radiową, odbierając tym samym prawo do głosu jakiemuś przynudzającemu dziennikarzowi. Zamiast niego po samochodzie rozszedł się przyjemny dla ucha głos Celine Dion. Severus nie dał po sobie tego poznać, ale ta zmiana, według niego, była wielce przyjemna. W końcu zauważył upragniony zjazd. Czym prędzej włączył kierunkowskaz i po kolejnych pięciu minutach i odpaleniu silnika zjechał na wąską, utwardzoną drogę. Nagle zmieniła się muzyka w radiu i przez jakiś czas mogli słuchać utworu z musicalu „Upiór w Operze", granym przez najbliższy czas w londyńskim teatrze.

Wyjechali na obrzeża Londynu, a że byli na rzadko używanej drodze, nie musieli się martwić o jakikolwiek ruch. Po kilkunastu metrach asfalt zniknął pozostawiając piaskową, utwardzoną drogę pełną dziur. Jechali powoli i ostrożnie, by nie uszkodzić zawieszenia. Severusowi nie podobała się ta trasa, ale miała ten plus, że nie było tu innych samochodów, a tym bardziej żadnych korków.

- Nie mogłaś wybrać innej trasy? – mruknął poirytowany.

- Na następny zakręt musielibyśmy czekać jeszcze z pół godziny. Nie sądzisz, więc, że lepiej się przez chwilę pomęczyć i wyjechać później na ładny, nowy asfalt, niż tłuc się tyle czasu w korku?

Musiał przyznać, że miała w tym wypadku całkowitą rację, więc przytaknął niechętnie. Niestety, już po chwili okazało się, że jego złe przeczucia, co do tego miejsca były jak najbardziej właściwe. Przypadkiem zahaczyli kołem o jakąś większą dziurę i nagle rozległ się huk, który na tyle wytrącił Severusa z równowagi, że silnik znów zgasł. Mistrz Eliksirów rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła.

- Co to było? – rzucił cicho.

- Nie mam pojęcia – mruknęła niepewnie Granger. – Sprawdź lepiej, czy koło jest na miejscu.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- A niby gdzie by miało być? Na dachu?

- Nie, nie na dachu. Wiesz, jak wiedziesz w zbyt głęboką dziurę, to istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że koło się urwie – powiedziała powoli zwracając się, jak do dziecka.

Severus nachmurzył się, ale wysiadł, a gdy zobaczył, że w oponie stanowczo brakuje powietrza, nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Granger w tym czasie też wysiadła i podeszła, by samej się przekonać, co się stało. Najwyraźniej nie liczyła na żadną odpowiedź od niego. Na widok przebitej opony westchnęła.

- Trzeba będzie koło wymienić.

- A nie lepiej naprawić je za pomocą magii?

- Nie. Lepiej, żebyś się nauczył, jak zmienić koło, bo gdybyś miał taką sytuację w pobliżu tłumu mugoli, raczej byś nie wyciągnął różdżki – powiedziała z ironią.

Udał, że tego nie słyszał i zamyślił się. Pogładził się po brodzie wpatrując się w feralną oponę. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma teraz z tym zrobić. Właściwie, to nie wiedział nawet, jak się zabrać, za zmianę koła, ani tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, skąd niby mają wytrzasnąć zapasowe.

- Severusie – odezwała się po chwili Hermiona.

- Czego? – Zerknął na nią i ujrzał, że ona wpatruje się w niego z rozbawieniem.

- Co ty robisz? – Nawet w jej głosie słychać było nutki wesołości. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Zastanawiam się.

- Tyle zdążyłam zauważyć. Nie wiem za to, nad czym się zastanawiasz.

- O ile się nie mylę, do zmiany koła potrzebne jest drugie koło – mruknął z przekąsem.

Granger, jak na złość, przez chwilę jedynie stała i wpatrywał się w niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Kiedy już chciał na nią warknąć, odezwała się.

- Tak, masz całkowitą rację. A to drugie koło znajdziesz w bagażniku. – W odpowiedzi spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, a ona szybko dodała. – Uprzedzam pytanie, nie, to nie ja je tam włożyłam. W każdym samochodzie, w bagażniku masz zapasowe koło. Chodź.

Przeszła na tył samochodu, a Severus nie miał innego wyjścia, więc podążył za nią. Otworzyła bagażnik, uniosła chodniczek, podkładkę, a ich oczom ukazało się wspomniane koło zapasowe. Skrzywił się, kiedy kazała mu je wyjąć, a potem podała mu skrzynkę z narzędziami. Zaniósł wszystko na miejsce, ułożył na ziemi i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Wyraźnie było widać, że Granger powstrzymuje się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Wyjęła ze skrzynki lewarek, szybko mu wyjaśniła, do czego on służy i kazała mu za pomocą tego narzędzia unieść samochód, dzięki czemu będzie mógł zdjąć koło. Następnie podała mu jakiś dziwny klucz, który miał służyć do odkręcenia śrub. Severus najpierw przez chwilę wpatrywał się sceptycznie w ten kawałek metalu, po czym z wahaniem przystąpił do odkręcania. Zabrał się za pierwszą śrubę i po kilku długich chwilach siłowania się, stwierdził, że to nie na jego nerwy. W końcu, z trudem, udało mi się ją wykręcić. Zabrał się, więc za kolejną śrubę, nasiłował się, naszarpał, wreszcie się zdenerwował i jednym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę, machnął nią i już po ułamku sekundy z zadowoleniem spoglądał na zmienioną oponę. Nie wiedział jedynie, dlaczego Granger była niezadowolona. W końcu koło było założone, a że za pomocą magii, to już nieważne.

- Powinnam ci kazać zrobić to jeszcze raz, ale już i tak sporo czasu straciliśmy – mruknęła wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu.

Severus pokręcił głową, pozbierał narzędzia, chwilę pokombinował, żeby tak je włożyć do skrzynki, by się zmieściły i wsiadł za kierownicę. Odpalił silnik i ruszyli dalej, ale tym razem jechał dużo ostrożniej, by uniknąć innych wypadków. Nagle bez ostrzeżenia przed maską przemknął im rudy kocur. Severus mimowolnie wcisnął gwałtownie hamulec, ale kot był już daleko dalej. Zmarszczył brwi i już miał się wyrazić kwieciście na temat tego kota, gdy nagle Granger się odezwała.

- Jaki on podobny do Krzywołapa – mruknęła zamyślona.

Severus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że zdążyłaś mu się przyjrzeć.

- Zdążyłam – odparła zaskoczona.

- Przecież to była tylko ruda smuga – powiedział Severus unosząc brew.

- Tak ci się tylko wydawało. Jakbyś się przyjrzał dokładnie, to byś zauważył, że ma płaski pyszczek i gęste futerko. No nie patrz tak na mnie!

- Jesteś pewna, że nie masz jakiś przywidzeń czy omamów? – zapytał ostrożnie Severus wpatrując się w nią, jakby spadła z księżyca.

- Tak, jestem pewna. A jak będziesz się cały czas gapił na mnie, przegapisz zakręt, w który musimy wjechać.

Mimowolnie odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć z powrotem przez szybę. Faktycznie, kilka chwil później pojawił się zakręt w lewo, w który wjechali, a po około piętnastu minutach dojechali do główniejszej drogi, którą dotarli z powrotem przed szkołę jazdy. Jako że był to zastępczy samochód, musieli zostawi go na parkingu przed budynkiem. Wysiedli na chłodne, wieczorne powietrze, Severus zamknął samochód, oddał kluczyki Granger i musiał na nią chwilę poczekać, gdyż poszła odnieść kluczyki do biura. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego zajmowało jej to tyle czasu, ale wyjaśniło się to, kiedy wróciła. Włosy miała już staranne upięte, przez co jej szyja było kuszącą odsłonięta, a pojedyncze kosmyki opadały jej na twarz. Mimo tej prostej fryzury musiał przyznać, że wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Delikatny makijaż podkreślał naturalną urodę, a wysokie szpilki dodawały jej wzrostu i sprawiały, że jej długie, smukłe nogi prezentowały się wyjątkowo. Widząc delikatny uśmiech rozświetlający jej twarz, zwątpił w swoje wcześniejsze postanowienia, że nic między nimi nie będzie. Tym bardziej, że miał świadomość, iż wyszykowała się tak właśnie dla niego.

Kiedy zatrzymała się przed nim, a kąciki jej ust dziwnie poruszyły się, uświadomił sobie, że cały czas się na nią bezczelnie gapił. Odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany, a w ramach rekompensaty zaoferował jej ramię. Przyjęła je bez wahania i w ciszy ruszyli przed siebie. Severus czuł się nieco zagubiony. Nie spodziewał się, że Gra… a chrzanić to! Hermiona tak bardzo mu się spodoba. Pierwszy raz cisza zaczęła mu dziwnie ciążyć.

- Ładnie wyglądasz – mruknął w końcu cicho.

- Dziękuję, Severusie – odparła pogodnie.

Miał świadomość, że „ładnie", to stanowczo mało powiedziane, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by powiedzieć to inaczej. Raczej nie był przyzwyczajony do mówienia kobietom komplementów. Jednak sądząc po tym, jak mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramię, wystarczyły jej te słowa, które z siebie wydusił.

Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu, ale na szczęście restauracja była niedaleko. Severus kulturalnie otworzył przed nią drzwi, wziął od niej żakiet, by oddać go do szatni, a kelner zaprowadził ich do stolika ustawionego w pewnym oddaleniu od innych stolików, by zapewnić im więcej prywatności. Severus uprzejmie poczekał, aż Hermiona usiądzie i dopiero wtedy zajął miejsce. Kelner podał im zaraz menu i z ukłonem odszedł, by dać im chwilę na zastanowienie się. Przestudiowali je i oboje szybko podjęli decyzję. Severus zawołał kelnera, który pojawił się koło nich błyskawicznie i spisał zamówienia. Hermiona zdecydowała się na łososia z cytryną, niby nic wyszukanego, ale wyjątkowego, natomiast Severus wybrał pierś drobiową po królewsku. Do tego jeszcze zażądał białego, wytrawnego wina, a kelner znów się ukłonił i udał się do kuchni przekazać ich zamówienie. W tle grała cicho muzyka tworząca romantyczny nastrój.

- Dziękuję za zaproszenie – powiedziała Hermiona po dłuższej chwili. – Rzadko mam okazję gdzieś wyjść.

- Nie ma za co – odparł lekko i dodał zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. – Dla mnie to sama przyjemność.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

- Naprawdę?

Severus mimowolnie zmieszał się lekko.

- Tak jakby – odparł krótko nie patrząc na nią.

- Severusie – poczekała chwilę, aż na nią spojrzał i dopiero wtedy dokończyła. – Jakbyś miał wątpliwości, to powtórzę, że naprawdę się cieszę, że mnie tu dzisiaj zaprosiłeś.

Wpatrywała się w niego z pogodnym uśmiechem, a on nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Wyglądała tak… cudownie, gdy się uśmiechała. Poczuł dziwne dreszcze, gdy dotknęła lekko jego dłoni leżącej na stoliku. W pierwszym odruchu chciał cofnąć rękę, ale się powstrzymał i, zamiast tego, uścisnął lekko jej delikatną dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i pochyliła, by pocałować go w policzek. Severus poczuł przyjemne ciepło w miejscu, gdzie jej usta dotknęły jego twarzy. Zanim zdążył coś zrobić, pojawił się kelner z winem, które od razu nalał do dwóch kieliszków. Severus mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi i nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniał mu się tamten popapraniec, który też nie mógł sobie znaleźć lepszego terminu, by im przerwać.

Kelner odszedł zostawiając im butelkę, a Severus czuł na sobie spojrzenie Hermiony, kiedy sięgał po kieliszek. Zerknął na nią, by ujrzeć, że wpatruje się w niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w samochodzie wciąż byś mi dopiekał, a teraz jesteś taki milczący? – zapytała, a uśmiech ani na chwilę nie opuścił jej twarzy.

- Wyobraź sobie, że staram się być uprzejmy.

- Coś niezwykłego. Będę musiała zapisać to sobie w kalendarzu – odparła wesoło ze złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach.

- Czyżbyś wolała, żebym wciąż cię obrażał?

- Zastanówmy się – udała wielce zamyśloną. – O ile się nie mylę, to zakochałam się w pewnym podłym draniu, więc można sugerować, że mi trochę brakuje jego złośliwości.

Severus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że po prostu sobie z niego kpiła. Nagle jego twarz wykrzywił sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

- Czy jesteś pewna, że brakuje ci jego złośliwości? – zapytał powoli, a Hermiona zawahała się.

- Może tylko trochę – odpowiedziała po namyśle.

- Trochę? A już miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł się na kimś powyżywać.

- Przykro mi, musisz znaleźć sobie inną ofiarę.

- A może nie chcę innej ofiary? – spytał pochylając się lekko.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć, znów pojawił się kelner, tym razem niosąc ich zamówienia. Zaraz owiał ich aromatyczny zapach potraw. Kelner postawił talerze przed nimi, napełnił ponownie kieliszki, które zostały opróżnione nie wiadomo kiedy, skłonił się i odszedł. Severus uprzejmie życzył jej „Smacznego" i spróbował swojego dania.

Cały posiłek zjedli w milczeniu, każde z nich pochłonięte własnymi myślami. Severus uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona prowokowała go, żeby zacząć jakąś rozmowę. Po części był jej za to wdzięczny, ponieważ nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak miał z nią rozmawiać, ani o czym. Kiedy zauważył, że Hermiona ma pusty kieliszek uzupełnił go, przy okazji dolewając do swojego. Podziękowała mu kiwnięciem głowy i wróciła do posiłku. Mimowolnie co chwilę na nią zerkał i był zdziwiony widząc, że cały czas się uśmiechała lekko. Najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ją obserwuje.

Kiedy skończyli swoje posiłki, Severus uzupełnił puste już kieliszki, a kelner pojawił się znikąd, by zabrać talerze. Przez dłuższą chwilę znów milczeli popijając spokojnie wino.

- Severusie – odezwała się w końcu cicho Hermiona. – Dawno nie spędziłam z nikim tak miłego wieczora.

Severus prawie się zakrztusił winem słysząc jej słowa wypowiedziany szczerym głosem. Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Odruchowo napełnił po raz ostatni kieliszki. Bardzo chciał coś jej na to odpowiedzieć, ale nic mądrego nie przychodziło mu akurat do głowy.

- Możemy to kiedyś powtórzyć, jeśli chcesz – odparł wreszcie tak cicho, że aż zdziwił się, że go usłyszała. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- Dziękuję – pochyliła się znowu, ale tym razem musnęła ustami jego wargi. Odsunęła się, zanim zdążył zareagować.

Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę, popijając wino, po czym Severus poprosił o rachunek i zapłacił go szybko. Skierowali się do szatni, gdzie pomógł Hermionie założyć żakiet i wyszli na chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Okazało się, że Hermiona mieszka całkiem niedaleko, więc Severus, jako dżentelmen, postanowił ją odprowadzić, by nie chodziła sama kusząc potencjalnych napastników. Drogę dzielącą ich od jej domu pokonali dosyć szybko nie rozmawiając przy tym dużo. Kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się pod jej drzwiami zapadła cisza. Severus nie wiedział, jak ma się z nią pożegnać, a ona wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiała.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wieczór – powiedziała wreszcie i przybliżyła się, by znów musnąć ustami jego wargi, ale tym razem był przygotowany.

Objął ją szybko w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej, oddając z pasją pocałunek. Gdy językiem musnął jej wargi, bez wahania uchyliła usta wpuszczając go do środka. Ich języki odtańczyły taniec radości witając się po raz kolejny. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, Hermiona musiała poświęcić chwilę, by uspokoić oddech.

- Może… – zaczęła niepewnie. – Chciałbyś wejść na drinka?

Severus spojrzał jej w oczy, uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągnął szybko różdżkę i machnął nią otwierając tym samym drzwi.

- Panie przodem…


	10. Chapter 10

Ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu przerwał nagle dźwięk budzika. Hermiona machnęła ręką w kierunku przeklętego urządzenia już przy pierwszej nucie melodyjki. Po chwili znowu zapadła cisza. Kobieta chciała się przeciągnąć, ale wtedy dopiero dotarło do niej, że ktoś ją obejmował w talii. Z uśmiechem na ustach odwróciła się do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny śpiącego obok niej. Delikatnie, starając się go nie zbudzić, pocałowała go w usta i wyplątała się z jego objęcia. Zmarszczył nagle brwi, mruknął coś przez sen, po czym sięgnął po jej poduszkę i przysunął ją do siebie wdychając pozostały na materiale zapach Hermiony. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej na ten widok. Wstała ostrożnie i niemal upadła, kiedy poślizgnęła się na swojej sukience leżącej na podłodze koło łóżka. Słońce już wstało, więc w jego promieniach wpadających do sypialni przez niedbale zasuniętą zasłonę widziała resztę ubrań leżących w różnych miejscach dookoła dużego łóżka.

Podeszła do szafy, z której wyjęła świeże ubrania i przeszła do łazienki, gdzie się ubrała i poprawiła włosy wyglądające, jakby żyły własnym, wyjątkowo ekscytującym życiem. Następnie wróciła do sypialni. Pozbierała szybko wszystkie rzeczy, przy czym swoją sukienkę niedbale wrzuciła do szafy z zamiarem zajęcia się nią później, a ubrania Severusa staranne poskładała i położyła na fotelu. Zeszła później na dół, do kuchni. Włączyła czajnik elektryczny, a czekając aż woda się zagotuje, przygotowała sobie kubek z nasypaną weń kawą i otworzyła lodówkę, by przygotować sobie coś do jedzenia. Była piekielnie głodna, ale nigdy nie lubiła objadać się z rana, więc zrobiła sobie szybko jedną kanapkę, ale jej brzuch zaprotestował głośno. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym uległa swojemu organizmowi i usmażyła małą porcję jajecznicy. W międzyczasie zagotowała się woda w czajniku, złapała go więc szybko i napełniła po brzegi kubek. Już po chwili po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się cudowny aromat kawy.

Kiedy już była w pełni najedzona, zrobiła sobie drugą kawę i z parującym kubkiem usiadła przy stole w kuchni. Włączyła cicho radio, z którego popłynęła miła dla ucha muzyka. Zamknęła oczy wdychając aromat napoju. Od dłuższego czasu nie czuła się tak dobrze. Była wprawdzie nieco zmęczona, ale nie można się temu dziwić. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, o której zasnęła, ale było raczej bliżej do świtu niż północy. Nie otwierając oczu zaczęła wspominać poprzedni wieczór.

Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy Severus puścił ją przodem przytrzymując przy tym drzwi. Cały wieczór zachowywał się jak na dżentelmena przystało, co było bardzo miłe z jego strony. Chociaż on pewnie tak tego nie odbierał. Słyszała, jak starannie zamknął za nimi drzwi, ale nie obejrzała się, tylko poszła prosto do salonu.

Ledwie zdążyła odłożyć torebkę na najbliższy fotel, poczuła na biodrach jego dłonie. Nie czekając na jej reakcję przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie. Hermiona oparła się o jego twardy tors czując, jak jego dłonie przesuwają się w górę wślizgując się pod jej żakiet. Na karku czuła ciepły oddech Severusa, który powodował u niej przyjemne dreszcze. Niespodziewanie, albo i spodziewanie, jej podbrzusze zaczęło silnie pulsować. Kiedy poczuła na szyi jego chłodne usta, momentalnie zrobiło jej się gorąco. Dłonie Severusa starannie ominęły jej piersi i podążyły dalej, na ramiona. W międzyczasie jego usta poznawały dokładnie fakturę jej skóry na szyi i karku. Chciała się odwrócić do niego, ale, ku jej zdziwieniu, przytrzymał ją uniemożliwiając jej ten manewr.

Powoli zsunął jej żakiet z ramion delikatnie przesuwając przy tym dłonie wzdłuż jej nagich rąk. Znów chciała się do niego obrócić, ale jedną ręką objął ją w pasie. Żakiet odrzucił na fotel, tuż obok torebki. Palcami zataczał koła na jej brzuchu, a drugą dłonią gładził jej odsłonięte ramię. Hermiona westchnęła cicho. Czuła się tak bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. W tej chwili miała w głębokim poważaniu fakt, że Severus jest paskudnym draniem, nietoperzem z lochów, czy kim tam jeszcze. Nikt do tej pory nie wywołał u niej takiego podniecenia samymi pocałunkami i delikatnym dotykiem.

- Którędy do sypialni? – szepnął jej nagle prosto do ucha.

Nogi jej zmiękły na dźwięk tego lekko zachrypniętego z podniecenia i cholernie seksownego głosu i, nie ufając własnym umiejętnościom wysławiania się, drżącą ręką wskazała schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro. Severus jakby przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nagle wziął ją na ręce, dzięki czemu mogła mu spojrzeć w twarz. I w te czarne oczy błyszczące pożądaniem. Na ten widok zrobiło jej się dziwnie słabo i wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie ustać o własnych siłach. Nie wiedząc, co właściwie robi, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Jedną dłoń oparła na jego karku, drugą wsunęła w czarne włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie jego głowę. Pocałowała go żarliwie, a on odpowiedział na jej pocałunek z pasją, jakiej nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała. Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć tchu i uspokoić nieco oddech, Hermiona przytuliła się mocniej do niego i szepnęła mu cicho do ucha:

- Kocham cię, Severusie.

Na moment znieruchomiał. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Hermiona znała to badające spojrzenie, ale była świadoma, że na jej twarzy widać jedynie całkowitą szczerość i miłość, nie bała się więc, że mógłby wywnioskować z oględzin coś błędnego. Wpił się nagle w jej usta, pobudzając jej język do kolejnego szaleńczego tańca, do walki, w której nie ma przegranych. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero, gdy mieli problemy z oddychaniem. Hermiona, nie mogąc już ignorować coraz silniejszego pulsowania w podbrzuszu, chwyciła dłoń Severusa i umieściła ją na swojej piersi. On, jakby wiedząc, czego akurat potrzebuje, ścisnął delikatnie jej pierś, a Hermiona, nie panując nad sobą, wygięła się lekko, by dać mu większy dostęp do wrażliwego miejsca. Poczuła nagle jego pocałunki na dekolcie.

Jakimś tajemniczym sposobem znaleźli się na schodach. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jak to się stało, że dotarli na górę w jednym kawałku, tym bardziej, że Severus zdawał się w ogóle nie patrzeć, gdzie idzie. Cudem było, że nie spadli z tych schodów, chociaż w pewnym momencie mało brakowało, a by z hukiem wylądowali na dole. Hermiona machnęła ręką wskazując właściwe pomieszczenie, a gdy tam weszli i Severus postawił ją, obróciła się od razu przodem do niego. Pozbyła się szybko jego marynarki, po czym zabrała się za rozpinanie koszuli. W tym czasie dłonie Severusa krążyły po jej ciele, aż w końcu natrafiły na zamek sukni. Przyciągnął ją bliżej akurat w chwili, gdy odpięła ostatni guzik. Przesunęła dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, a twarde mięśnie zadrżały pod jej palcami. Wyczuła nie jedną bliznę, ale zamiast ją odrzucić, jedynie bardziej ją podniecały. Wiedziała, że ma przed sobą mężczyznę, który przeżył nie jedno, a nie jakiegoś delikatnego pajaca, czy kogoś podobnego.

Chłodne powietrze musnęło skórę na jej plecach, gdy Severus odpiął jej suknię i zsunął ją delikatnie w dół. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na widok jego zdziwionego spojrzenia. Obie jego dłonie przesunęły się na jej nagie piersi, nieosłonięte stanikiem, którego pozbyła się już przed kolacją. Najpierw jedynie ostrożnie je masował, ale później pochylił się, a kiedy poczuła jego język na stwardniałym sutku, oparła się o niego ciężko, by nie upaść z wrażenia. Objęła go za szyję, by móc przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Ssał delikatnie jej pierś, a z jej ust wydobywały się ciche, niekontrolowane jęki. Kiedy na moment się odsunął, ze złością przyciągnęła go z powrotem, ale on jedynie przesunął się odrobinę, by poświęcić więcej uwagi jej drugiej piersi. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać dźwięków wyrywających się z jej gardła, ale jemu to najwyraźniej w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Wykazywał jedynie większy entuzjazm.

W pewnym momencie pchnął ją delikatnie na łóżko. Nie będąc w stanie się podnieść obserwowała, jak ściągnął koszulę, odrzucił ją na bok. Nagle podniosła się nieco, chwyciła go za pasek od spodni i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Właściwie jedynie lekko go pociągnęła, nie mając więcej siły, ale Severus z ochotą się zbliżył, a jego dłonie od razu odnalazły swoje miejsce na jej piersiach. Hermiona mimowolnie wyprężyła się ku niemu. Nie bez problemów rozpięła jego pasek i spodnie, a Severus niechętnie oderwał od niej rękę i szybko pozbył się zbędnego elementu ubioru. W międzyczasie, gdy zdejmował resztę stroju razem z bokserkami, Hermiona przesunęła się na środek łóżka. Błyskawicznie znalazł się koło niej, a po chwili i nad nią, by znów poświęcić nieco uwagi jej piersiom. Hermiona, jęcząc cicho, gładziła jego plecy, co i rusz zostawiając na nich ślady swoich paznokci. Szczerze mówiąc, nie była wtedy świadoma, że to robiła. Wszelkie procesy myślowe wyłączyły jej się jeszcze na parterze.

Jej ręka nagle zsunęła się dalej i po chwili ścisnęła delikatnie twardego członka. Warknięcie, które wyrwało się z gardła Severusa spowodowało, że znalazła w sobie dodatkowe pokłady energii i jednym ruchem przewróciła go na plecy, po czym usadowiła się na nim okrakiem. Czuła wyraźną wilgoć między nogami. Pochyliła się, by pocałować go zachłannie. Oddał pocałunek i warknął w jej usta, gdy znów go ścisnęła lekko. Zaczęła powoli przesuwać dłonią w górę i w dół, wywołując tym samym niezidentyfikowane mruknięcia ze strony Severusa. Nie wiedząc kiedy, wylądowała znów na plecach, ale dłoni nie cofnęła. Pocałował ją gwałtownie, ręką zaś rozsunął lekko jej nogi. Gdy dotknął delikatnie jej wilgotnej łechtaczki, oderwała się od jego ust i jęknęła głośno. Powoli poruszał palcami, a Hermiona nie panowała nad odruchami własnego ciała. Z każdą chwilą zalewały ją kolejne fale gorąca. Wiła się pod Severusem co i rusz ściskając jego członek. Jej kręgosłup wygiął się w łuk, gdy Severus wsunął palec w jej pochwę i delikatnie nim poruszył.

- Se-veru-sie – jęknęła ściskając go mocniej.

W chwili, gdy to powiedziała, odtrącił na bok jej rękę i zbliżył się do niej. Poczuła wyraźnie główkę jego penisa tuż przy wejściu do pochwy. Najwyraźniej chciał to zrobić delikatnie, ale straciła już cierpliwość. Przesunęła dłonie na jego biodra i pociągnęła go w dół. Chwilę później oboje osiągnęli pierwszy tej nocy orgazm. A było ich wiele.

Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że wspominanie tego wieczoru nie było dobrym pomysłem. Znów czuła wszechogarniające gorąco i pulsowanie w podbrzuszu. Odstawiła na bok pusty kubek po kawie i skierowała się do łazienki, by wziąć szybki, chłodny prysznic na uspokojenie. Ubrała się później szybko i napisała krótką wiadomość, w której informowała Severusa, że musi iść do pracy. Dopisała jeszcze, by czuł się, jak u siebie w domu i zostawiła kartkę na szafce przy łóżku. Już miała wyjść z sypialni, gdy zawahała się. Podeszła do łóżka, a kiedy upewniła się, że Severus śpi, delikatnie odgarnęła jego włosy na bok i pocałowała go lekko. Poruszył się nagle, a Hermiona wystraszyła się, że jednak go obudziła, ale Severus jedynie obrócił się na drugi bok, wciąż trzymając blisko jej poduszkę. Prawie się roześmiała na ten widok, ale udało jej się pozostać cicho.

Wróciła do kuchni. Machnęła różdżką, by sprzątnąć brudne naczynia i sięgnęła po swój płaszcz i klucze. Przez chwilę szukała torebki, ale przypomniała sobie, że odłożyła ją na fotel, cofnęła się, więc do salonu, by ją zabrać. Gdy miała już wszystko, wyszła cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pogoda jakby cieszyła się z jej dobrego humoru. Niebo było bezchmurne, słońce świeciło radośnie, a ptaki ćwierkały z entuzjazmem. Odetchnęła świeżym, letnim powietrzem, a po chwili namysłu ściągnęła płaszcz i przerzuciła go sobie przez ramię.

Po krótkim spacerze dotarła do szkoły jazdy, w której pracowała. Jako że miała jeszcze trochę czasu do pierwszego kursanta, poszła do biura, gdzie zrobiła sobie kolejną kawę, tym razem słabszą. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, co było w nocy, chociaż wspomnienia nie chciały dać jej chwili wytchnienia. Drzwi się nagle otworzyły, a do środka wszedł zaspany Josh. Ziewnął przeciągle i dopiero wtedy ją zauważył.

- O, cześć Hermiono – ziewnął znowu. – Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś jeszcze tu będzie o tej porze.

- Cześć. Za dwadzieścia minut mam pierwszego klienta – odparła wesoło.

Josh włączył ekspres do kawy i usiadł naprzeciwko niej przyglądając się jej badawczo.

- Co się stało? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Nic – odpowiedziała szybko mimowolnie odwracając wzrok.

- Hermiona – zaczął, ale wyraźnie czekał aż znów na niego spojrzy.

- Nie ogoliłeś się – mruknęła próbując zmienić temat.

- Wiem. Nie zdążyłem. Co się stało, jak poszłaś gdzieś z tym Snapem?

- Severusem – poprawiła go odruchowo. – Czemu uważasz, że coś się stało?

Spojrzał na nią znacząco.

- Kiedy ostatnio byłaś w takim dobrym humorze rano? I, skoro nic się nie działo, po co się tak wystroiłaś wczoraj?

- Severus zaprosił mnie na kolację – mruknęła po chwili ciszy.

- Rozumiem – odparł odchylając się na krześle. – A co było po tej „kolacji"? – zapytał, a w jego oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki.

- Nic nie było. – Kiedy spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, dodała niechętnie. – Zaprosiłam go do siebie na drinka.

- Mhm. I co, smaczny był ten drink?

Hermionie przeszło przez myśl, że Josh doskonale wie, co się stało w nocy.

- Nie wiem, nie doszliśmy do barku – powiedziała tak cicho, że musiał się pochylić, by ją dosłyszeć.

- Czyli wszystko jasne – rzucił z szerokim uśmiechem. – A został?

- Co?

- Pytam, czy ten twój „Severus" został po tym, jak skończyliście, czy sobie poszedł?

- A co cię to obchodzi? – Widziała jednak, że Josh nie odpuści. – Został – dodała rumieniąc się mocniej.

Blondyn pokiwał głową. Spojrzał nagle na zegarek, po czym znów wrócił wzrokiem do niej.

- Wiesz, że kursanta będziesz miała za dwie minuty?

Hermiona zrobiła zdziwioną minę, spojrzała na swój zegarek, po czym zaklęła cicho, rzuciła się po dokumenty oraz kluczyki i pobiegła do samochodu. Josh odczekał chwilę, zerknął jeszcze raz na wskazówki, przeliczył ile ma czasu, zerwał się gwałtownie z krzesła i wybiegł drugim wejściem. Biegł całą drogę, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed drzwiami niedużego domku. Zapukał energicznie, a gdy nie było odpowiedzi, zapukał jeszcze raz. Usłyszał z głębi budynku jakiś stłumiony głos, a po kilku chwilach drzwi odtworzyły się. Josh złapał ciemnoskórego mężczyznę za ramiona.

- King, mam wiadomość dla wujka! – rzucił niecierpliwie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaspany.

- Niby jaką?

- Hermiona spędziła noc ze Snapem!

- O kurwa – wyrwało się zaspanemu mężczyźnie. Spojrzał uważnie w błyszczące błękitne oczy stojącego przed nim młodzieńca. – Jesteś pewien? – Josh energicznie pokiwał głową. – Dobra, zaraz mu wyślę sowę.

- Dzięki, King. Ja muszę wracać do pracy.

- Tak, nie zdziw się, jak będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać dzisiaj.

- Spodziewam się, że będzie chciał. A lepiej niech pilnuje Snape'a, jak wróci. Nie wykluczone, że będzie miał dziwnie dobry humor.

- Nie wątpię. Dobra, już idę mu przekazać.

Pożegnali się szybko, a Josh spokojnym już krokiem wrócił do biura, gdzie zajął się wyjątkowo nudną papierkową robotą.


	11. Chapter 11

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Severus poczuł zaraz po przebudzeniu, był zapach Gra… Hermiony. Po tej nocy dziwnie było mu nazywać ją po nazwisku. Oczywiście dotyczyło to tylko i wyłącznie myśli. Otworzył powoli oczy i zmarszczył brwi na widok poduszki leżącej przed nim. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał. Ewidentnie był cały czas w jej sypialni i był sam. Zauważył swoje rzeczy złożone starannie na fotelu, więc wstał i się ubrał. Rzuciła mu się w oczy karteczka leżąca na szafce nocnej. Hermiona z przykrością informowała w niej, że musiała wrócić do pracy. Podziękowała mu po raz kolejny za cudowny wieczór i miała nadzieję, że będzie się u niej czuł, jak w domu. Severus szczerze w to wątpił, znacznie bardziej wolał swoje ciemne lochy. Dopisała jeszcze pod spodem, że kolejna lekcja będzie za dwa dni w południe. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym zabrał swoją różdżkę i wyszedł, zaklęciem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przeszedł w pierwszy lepszy zaułek, skąd mógł się spokojnie teleportować do Hogsmeade. Ruszył powoli do Hogwartu słuchając świerkających wesoło ptaków. Nie był wprawdzie do końca zadowolony z poranka, aczkolwiek noc była całkiem zadowalająca. Chociaż może nawet bardziej niż zadowalająca. Po części spodziewał się, że Hermiona go odepchnie i będzie chciała po prostu wypić tego cholernego drinka, ale najwyraźniej idealnie przewidział jej zamiary. Szczerze mówiąc, zachowywała się tak, jakby czekała na to od dawna. Nawet brak tej przeklętej bielizny zdawał się to potwierdzać. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że mile go tym zaskoczyła.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg zamku ujrzał coś niepojącego. Albus stał przy schodach prowadzących do lochów z kretyńsko szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i irytująco błyszczącymi oczami. Wyraźnie na niego czekał. Severus starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi i zwyczajnie go minąć, ale w chwili, gdy znalazł się obok niego poczuł rękę dyrektora na swoim ramieniu.

- Wiesz, Severusie, właśnie się do ciebie wybierałem – powiedział wesoło Albus.

- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – mruknął ponuro Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Jak ci idzie kurs? – zapytał dyrektor niedbale podążając wraz z Severusem w stronę jego kwater. Jego ręka wciąż nie opuszczała ramienia młodszego czarodzieja, jakby bał się, że ten mu ucieknie.

- Nie najgorzej. – Severus zauważył podejrzany błysk w oczach dyrektora. – A czemu to wątpliwie zawdzięczam twoje zainteresowanie?

- Wiesz, ciekaw jestem, jak idzie obsługa samochodu komuś, kto miał problem z wetknięciem wtyczki do gniazdka.

Severus zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

- Ale cieszę się, że sobie radzisz. Wiesz, słyszałem, że spotkałeś tam pannę Granger – rzucił Albus, jakby od niechcenia, a Severus od razu nabrał podejrzeń.

- W takim razie masz złe źródła. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie wytrzymałbym nerwowo na tak małej przestrzeni z kimś pokroju Granger – odparł zjadliwie Severus ciekaw reakcji dyrektora.

Albus zmieszał się wyraźnie, a jego uśmiech nieco zbladł. Mistrz Eliksirów pogratulował sobie w duchu. Weszli do jego kwater, udał się więc od razu do barku, skąd wyjął butelkę Ognistej i zaoferował drinka Albusowi, który chętnie go przyjął.

- Kingsley mówił, że widział was gdzieś po drodze – powiedział w końcu Albus. – Chociaż faktycznie mógł się mylić. Panna Granger na pewno się zmieniła przez ten czas.

- Z pewnością. Teraz ma pewnie takie siano na głowie, że nikt jej nie pozna – odparł spokojnie Severus delektując się Ognistą.

- Niewykluczone. Ciekawe, że Tonks rozpoznała ją tak szybko – powiedział Albus w zamyśleniu, a Severus prawie się zakrztusił. Miał ochotę grzmotnąć się za to, że o niej zapomniał. – No cóż, miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś przekazać jej ode mnie zaproszenie do Hogwartu, ale najwyraźniej się przeliczyłem – dodał dyrektor ze smutkiem.

Przez chwilę pili whisky w milczeniu. Severus z pode łba obserwował smutną minę Albusa, ale twardo starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Kiedy Albus po raz kolejny westchnął z rozczarowaniem, nie wytrzymał.

- Niech cię szlag! Jest moją instruktorką – warknął niechętnie, a Albus od razu cały się rozpromienił.

- A kiedy spotkacie się po raz kolejny, jeśli wolno spytać?

- Pojutrze – mruknął Severus zastanawiając się, gdzie Kingsley mógł ich widzieć.

- Wspaniale! Przekaż jej w takim razie pozdrowienia ode mnie i Minerwy i zaproś ją na obiad do nas, dobrze?

Severus kiwnął z rezygnacją głową. Zapatrzył się w szklankę, a Albus się pożegnał i już miał wyjść, kiedy Severusa uderzyła jakaś dziwna myśl.

- Albusie? – Starszy czarodziej zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że dopiero teraz wrócę?

Zapadła cisza, a Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się, by spojrzeć uważnie na swojego przełożonego. Albus wyraźnie się zmieszał i prawie niezauważalnie uciekł wzrokiem na dół, w lewo. PRAWIE niezauważalnie.

- Byłem u ciebie wcześniej, ale że ciebie nie było, postanowiłem teraz sprawdzić ponownie.

Severus powoli wstał i podszedł niespiesznie do dyrektora, który odruchowo cofnął się o pół kroku.

- Moim zdaniem – syknął cicho – jesteś w to wszystko od początku zamieszany, najwyraźniej razem z Kingsleyem i bardzo dobrze się przez to bawisz. Wygląda na to, że jesteś cały czas na bieżąco z sytuacją, a ktoś poinformował cię, że wracałem dopiero teraz. Czego się spodziewałeś? Że uda ci się mnie wykiwać? W takim razie informuję cię, że jesteś w wielkim błędzie. Lepsi od ciebie próbowali zrobić mnie w konia i nawet im się nie udało. Pozwól, że przypomnę, iż nawet Voldemort nie miał ze mną szans pod tym względem. Daję ci więc dobrą radę, żebyś wreszcie dał mi spokój i zajął się własnym życiem. Wiesz – uśmiechnął się sadystycznie – mam wrażenie, że nie zaspokajasz wystarczająco Minerwy. Ostatnio jakaś taka ponura chodzi.

Albus mimowolnie zaczerwienił się lekko. Severus, wciąż uśmiechając się złowrogo, położył rękę na jego ramieniu, delikatnie go obrócił, otworzył drzwi i wypchnął dyrektora ze swoich kwater zatrzaskując za nim z hukiem biedne drzwi. Wrócił potem na sofę i dokończył drinka już w lepszym humorze.

W ciągu całego następnego dnia Albus skutecznie omijał Severusa. Nawet na posiłkach, których obaj nie mogli uniknąć, starał się dać mu spokój. Mistrz Eliksirów miał jednak nieodpartą chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem, gdy zaraz z rana zobaczył Minerwę w dużo lepszym humorze niż ostatnio. Sam miał całkiem znośny humor, a powodem były prawdopodobnie sny połączone z fragmentami wspomnień, które uprzyjemniały mu noc.

Kolejnego dnia, dokładnie w południe stawił się na parkingu zmierzając w stronę samochodu. Słońce wisiało wysoko na horyzoncie oślepiając swoim blaskiem. Odbijało się od szyb raniąc jego wzrok przyzwyczajony do ciemnych pomieszczeń. Wsiadł do samochodu mrużąc oczy i odruchowo trzasnął mocno drzwiami. Odpowiedział mu całkowity brak reakcji, toteż spojrzał na fotel pasażera zaskoczony i zamarł. Miał wrażenie, że wsiadł do złego pojazdu, chociaż akurat nie było żadnego innego w pobliżu. Z miejsca, które zazwyczaj zajmowała Hermiona wgapiała się w niego, jak w jakiś pieprzony obrazek, kobieta na oko koło trzydziestki z długimi, prostymi i czarnymi włosami oraz błękitnymi oczami skrytymi za wąskimi okularami. Ręce zaciskała na brązowej podkładce, prawie robiąc w niej dziury swoimi wielkimi, kolorowymi szponami. Ubrana była stanowczo zbyt wyzywająco, szczególnie, jeśli patrzeć na jej gigantyczny dekolt, który w gruncie rzeczy mało co zasłaniał i stanowczo zbyt obcisłą spódniczkę sięgającą ledwie połowy ud. Severus był gotów założyć się o sto galeonów, że stroju dopełniały szpilki na metrowym obcasie.

- Pan Snape? – zapytała cicho odsłaniając w uśmiechu rząd olśniewająco białych, prostych zębów.

- Owszem – warknął Severus. – A pani to…?

- Karen Mohen – odparła szybko nie zwracając uwagi na jego ton i wyciągnęła do niego rękę na powitanie.

Severus zmarszczył brwi przyglądając jej się przez chwilę. Część tej chwili poświęcił na powstrzymywanie się przez spoglądaniem w dół.

- Gdzie jest Granger? – zapytał wprost ignorując całkowicie jej wyciągniętą dłoń, którą po chwili opuściła zmieszana.

- Granger?

- Hermiona Granger – Severus czuł, jak jego irytacja stopniowo przemienia się w złość.

- Ach, masz na myśli Hermionę Slavicset? – Posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale odezwała się znowu, zanim zdążył coś wtrącić. – Wzięła urlop, a ja ją zastępuję.

- Jak to „wzięła urlop"?

- No… zadzwoniła do szefa i poprosiła go o wolne, a wtedy szef przydzielił mnie do ciebie – odparła z uśmiechem.

- O ile się nie mylę, nie jesteśmy na ty, panno Mohen – warknął ostrzegawczo, ale kobieta najwyraźniej była uodporniona na jego złość.

- Och, Severusie, daj spokój, w końcu spędzimy ze sobą nieco czasu, nieprawdaż?

Stanowczo nie podobał mu się jej głos, ale jeszcze bardziej nie odpowiadało mu znaczące mrugnięcie, które mu posłała. Wyglądało na to, że nie było innego wyjścia, tylko znieść przez jakiś czas tą kretynkę. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że Granger szybko wróci z tego cholernego „urlopu". Zapiął szybko pas i przygotował się do jazdy z postanowieniem, że będzie ignorował to dziwactwo tak długo, jak tylko się da. Rozejrzał się jeszcze tylko, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i może bezpiecznie wyjechać, kiedy jego wzrok wychwycił drobną zmianę. Ta cała Moher, czy jak jej tam, ściągnęła okulary ujawniając tym samym wyrazisty makijaż, zamaszystym ruchem odrzuciła włosy w tył, a gdy spostrzegła, że Severus na nią spogląda, zatrzepotała zalotnie długimi rzęsami. Zaczął modlić się do Salazara o cierpliwość. Ruszył nieco zbyt gwałtownie, a że nie była przygotowana do tego, prawie sobie rozpłaszczyła swój mały, próżniacko zadarty nosek na desce rozdzielczej. Severus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy zaraz się wyprostowała uśmiechając się do niego promiennie i zapewniając, że nic się nie stało. Hermiona na jej miejscu zaraz by się na niego wydzierała. I w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że nawet lubił, gdy na niego krzyczała. Wykazywała się wtedy stanowczością i pewnością siebie. W końcu nie każdy były uczeń byłby w stanie podnieść głos na wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów. A Hermiona w ten sposób tak jakby stawiała siebie na równi z nim. Pokazała pazurki. Severus musiał przyznać, że mu się to podobało.

Po dwudziestu minutach jazdy i prób uciekania myślami go Hermiony, Severus miał wrażenie, że coś go zaraz strzeli. Ta wariatka, która siedziała obok zdawała się w ogóle nie myśleć o tym, co się dzieje. Kilka razy zgasł mu silnik przez zbyt gwałtowne hamowanie, bo nagle sobie przypomniała, że miał skręcić.

- O, tutaj, tutaj, w lewo zjedź! – wykrzyknęła, gdy był już dwa metry przed skrzyżowaniem.

Przydepnął ze złością hamulec, a silnik znowu zawył, bo nie zdążył dorzucić sprzęgła i po raz kolejny musiał odpalać go na skrzyżowaniu. Oczywiście Mohen zaraz powiedziała, żeby się tym nie przejmował, bo to „złośliwość rzeczy martwych". Przeszło mu przez myśl, że jak ta kretynka się wkrótce nie zamknie, to sama będzie martwa. Zanim znów zdążył się rozpędzić olśniło ją nagle i kazała mu zjechać na parking w celu przećwiczenia parkowania. Ze złością skierował się w pustą część parkingu, gdzie po chwili stał już między liniami parkingowymi wściekając się, że stoją krzywo. Wrzucił z irytacją wsteczny bieg i już miał wycofać, gdy nagle poczuł na swoim udzie jej rękę. Zerknął na jej dłoń. Niby położyła ją tam od niechcenia, ale zaraz przesunęła powoli rękę w górę jego nogi ledwie go muskając. Światło zatańczyło na kolorowym lakierze do paznokci. Severus miał wrażenie, że ta idiotka chce go wykastrować swoimi szponami. Zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku z siłą imadła.

- Ręce przy sobie – warknął groźnie.

Karen skrzywiła się nieco z bólu, ale gdy tylko ją puścił, cofnęła od razu dłoń speszona. Severus ze złością ruszył gwałtownie, przez co odrzuciło ją z impetem na fotel i wyjechał z parkingu. Starał się usilnie całą swoją osobowością pokazać jej, że ma ją głęboko gdzieś. Właściwie, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiła. Nie było najmniejszych szans, żeby jej się podobał, a nawet jeśli, to przecież i tak, od razu jej pokazał, że nie jest zainteresowany. Hermiona by się przynajmniej nie zniżyła do takiego poziomu, a już z pewnością by się nie ubrała, jak jakaś podrzędna dziwka.

W ciągu całej godziny, Karen próbowała się kilka razy odezwać, ale Severus jedynie posyłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie, od którego, nie wiedzieć czemu, dostawała dziwnych rumieńców i wyglądała, jakby słabła. Tym razem sam decydował, gdzie chce jechać, kręcili się więc po obrzeżach Londynu. Kiedy nadeszła upragniona godzina, Severus od razu skierował się w stronę szkoły jazdy. Zaparkował już spokojniej na parkingu, odpiął pas i odwrócił się do niej z morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Będę tu jutro punktualnie o dwunastej i nie chcę ciebie widzieć, rozumiemy się jasno? – warknął.

Pokiwała szybko głową gapiąc się na niego w dziwny sposób, a gdy wysiadał, posłała mu… „buziaka", na co trzasnął potężnie drzwiami i odszedł ze złością. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Hermiona akurat teraz wzięła ten pieprzony urlop. Mogła go chociaż uprzedzić. Ale najwyraźniej nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Widać dostała to, czego chciała, a więcej już jej nie interesuje. Skoro tak… Severus nie będzie szukał jej towarzystwa, jeśli ona i tak ma go gdzieś. Wrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie zamknął się w swoich kwaterach z dala od Albusa i jemu podobnych.

Następnego dnia obudził się z kacem, który stanowczo nie był pożądany podczas jazdy samochodem. Na szczęście miał spore zapasy eliksiru na kaca, z których szybko skorzystał. Irytujące pulsowanie w głosie raz dwa przeminęło i odeszło w zapomnienie. Śniadanie zjadł w swoich kwaterach. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty widzieć się z Albusem, czy Minerwą. Później zagłębił się w nowo kupionej książce o eliksirach i tak czas zleciał mu aż do południa. Widząc, że zostało mu mało czasu, przebył błyskawicznie drogę do Hogsmeade, a stamtąd teleportował się w pobliże szkoły. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek uświadomiło go, że ma jeszcze całe trzy minuty, więc na parking doszedł punktualnie. Gdy zerknął na miejsce pasażera i był już pewien, że to nie będzie dobry dzień.

Otworzył szeroko drzwi samochodu z zamiarem skutecznego opieprzenia tej kretynki, kiedy go dosłownie wmurowało. Spodziewałby się wszystkiego, ale w życiu by mu nie przyszło do głowy, że mogłaby się ubrać w obcisły, skórzany strój. Jeśli do tego dodać wyrazisty makijaż i wyzywająca pozycja, w jakiej się usadowiła… Severus miał prawo się zdziwić. Wyciągnęła rękę, by przywołać go machnięciem, ale Severus wciąż stał w miejscu. Przeszło mu przez myl, że jest nienormalna, ale ten przydomek zyskała Hermiona. Ergo, ta cała Mohen najwyraźniej z księżyca spadła, albo z jakiejś planety z innego układu słonecznego.

Chyba znudziło jej się już czekanie na niego, więc wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do niego kręcąc zmysłowo biodrami. Severus zastanawiał się, jak szybko jej kręgi od tego powypadają. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby nie miała tak wysokich obcasów, sięgałaby mu najwyżej do łokcia. No, może odrobinkę wyżej. Uniósł brew, spojrzał na nią sceptycznie i nagle zrozumiał, że taki wzrost ma swoje plusy. W tym momencie miał cudowny widok na jej prawie niczym nieosłonięty biust. Musiał szczerze przyznać, że było na co popatrzeć, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie podobało mu się to. Kto to widział, żeby kobieta pokazywała swoje piersi wszystkim na około. Takie atrakcje powinny nie wychodzić poza sypialnię, ewentualnie mieszkanie.

Położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i wspięła się wyżej na palce, by sięgnąć do jego ust, ale Severus wcale jej tego nie ułatwiał. Wyprostował się dumnie śmiejąc się w duchu z jej nieudolnych prób. Skrzywiła się w końcu i drugą rękę wsunęła w jego włosy próbując go przyciągnąć bliżej, ale stawiał skuteczny opór.

- Czemu mi to utrudniasz? Przecież wiesz, że sam tego chcesz – mruknęła seksownym, w jej mniemaniu, głosem.

- Ja tego chcę, powiadasz? – zapytał uprzejmie, a ona w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową i przysunęła się do niego bliżej, sugestywnie się o niego ocierając.

Severus przechylił głowę, westchnął i niespodziewanie złapał ją za gardło, po czym siłą ją od siebie odsunął. Nie rozluźniając uścisku pochylił się nieco, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy, w których ujrzał zaskoczenie i delikatny strach.

- Które ze słów „nie chcę cię widzieć" do ciebie nie dotarło? – syknął nieopatrznie układając pytanie tak, jak wcześniej Hermiona. – Pozwól, że ci wytłumaczę. Mówiąc, że nie chcę cię widzieć, miałem na myśli, że ma cię NIE być w tym samochodzie dzisiaj. Ale najwyraźniej do ciebie to nie dotarło, więc muszę ci to powiedzieć dosadniej. – Zacisnął mocniej palce na jej gardle, aż jęknęła z bólu. – Nigdy. Więcej. Się. Do. Mnie. NIE. Zbliżaj. Bo może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć. Czy wyrażam się teraz wystarczająco jasno?

Z trudem pokiwała głową, a Severus ją puścił. Zabrała szybko swoją torebkę, masując sobie w tym czasie zaczerwienioną szyję i szybko odeszła stamtąd, byle dalej od niego. Severus westchnął ciężko, wziął kluczyki z samochodu, zamknął go i udał się do biura. Na fotelu za biurkiem siedziała akurat Kate i uzupełniała jakieś papiery. Severus rzucił kluczyki na dokumenty i oparł się o krzesło stojące obok.

- W tej chwili masz mi znaleźć kogoś innego – warknął groźnie.

- Jak to? Przecież przydzieliłam panu dopiero co Karen Mohen – odparła zdezorientowana Kate.

- Zapewniam, że ona nie będzie już chciała ze mną jeździć.

Nawet jeśli nie spodobał się jej jego ton głosu, nie dała tego po sobie poznać i przejrzała szybko rozpiskę jazd.

- Matthew Sterling ma wolną godzinę dzisiaj o siedemnastej.

- Niech będzie. Byle tylko był normalny.

- Spokojnie, on jest normalny. Co do kolejnych jazd to niech się pan wtedy z nim umawia.

Severus kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Miał całe pięć godzin wolnego, a że nie miał ochoty na razie wracać do Hogwartu, udał się do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie zamówił Ognistą Whisky uprzedzając Toma, że przed siedemnastą ma mu podać eliksir trzeźwiący. Na co dzień z niego nie korzystał, ale sytuacja była wyjątkowa. W końcu nie mógł prowadzić po pijaku. Mogłoby się to kiepsko skończyć. Starał się o niczym nie myśleć, ale, między innymi dzięki alkoholowi, tor jego swobodnych rozmyślań skierował się na Hermionę. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Severus poczuł się nieco zraniony, gdy zostawiła go wtedy rano samego, a teraz wzięła sobie urlop. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. Tak, jakby zależało jej tylko na tym pieprzonym seksie. Jeśli tak było, to go okłamała mówiąc, co do niego czuje. Może to był jej sposób, żeby zaciągnąć go do łóżka? Severus tego nie wiedział i po części nie chciał się dowiedzieć. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to wszystko i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Już nie raz ktoś go krzywdził. A może… Mówiła szczerze, ale nie spełnił jej wymagań w łóżku? To też miałoby sens. W takim wypadku teraz nie chciałaby się z nim widzieć, żeby przypadkiem mu tego nie powiedzieć. Albo… Ktoś ją porwał, a ten cały urlop ma ich tylko wyprowadzić w pole? Ale, szczerze mówiąc, kto niby miałby chcieć ją porywać? Może urlop wzięła dla zachowania pozorów, a potem skoczyła z mostu, albo coś w tym rodzaju? No ale niby po co by miała to robić? Chyba że… wzięła wolne, żeby dojść do siebie po tej nocy! A potem ktoś ją napadł, dlatego jeszcze nie wróciła… Albo wzięła urlop, napadła na bank i wyjechała do ciepłych krajów. A może wygrała na loterii, zwolniła się, a dla zachowania pozorów mówią, że to urlop, a tak naprawdę kupiła bezludną wyspę i stwierdziła, że nie chce widzieć żadnego człowieka? Albo…

Nagle otrzeźwiał. Zdziwił się niezmiernie i potrząsnął głową, by wyrzucić z umysłu te kretyńskie myśli. Podziękował Tomowi, zapłacił za drinki i wrócił na ten przeklęty parking, żeby w końcu odbyć te przeklęte lekcje.

Kiedy dotarł do samochodu, czekał już tam na niego siwowłosy mężczyzna w okularach zsuniętych na sam koniec nosa. Zadziwiające było, że jeszcze z niego nie spadły, ale kto wie, może przykleił je sobie do nosa, by zapobiec takiemu skutkowi. Kiedy Severus podszedł, instruktor wyciągnął do niego rękę i przedstawił się. Mistrz Eliksirów odpowiedział tym samym, po czym obaj wsiedli do pojazdu.

- Dobrze, panie Snape, proszę się przygotować do jazdy i skierować się w stronę autostrady – zaczął pan Sterling wyjątkowo monotonnym głosem.

Severus wykonał wszystkie początkowe czynności i już po chwili jechali spokojnie w kierunku drogi pospiesznej. Za to kilka minut później stwierdził, że ten stary facet jest niezmiernie irytujący. Cały czas rzucał tylko i wyłącznie monotonne hasła, w którą stronę powinni jechać i co chwilę kazał zwolnić, mimo że byli na drodze o przyspieszonym ruchu, a oni byli daleko od przekraczania dozwolonej prędkości. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że w ciągu całej godziny, jaką spędzili w samochodzie, nie mieli żadnego wypadku, ani innych przykrych niespodzianek. W gruncie rzeczy było to dosyć dziwne. Pierwszy raz czas spędzony za kierownicą nie został przerwany przez jakieś niepokojące wydarzenia.

Kiedy już wrócili przed szkołę jazdy, Severus nie wiedział, czy ma się wkurzać na tego człowieka, który był nudniejszy od Binnsa, czy powinien się cieszyć, że wszystko przebiegło spokojnie. Pan Sterling umówił się z nim od razu na kilka kolejnych lekcji, dzień po dniu i Severus mógł wrócić do swoich ukochanych lochów.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Severus coraz częściej przeklinał Hermionę za ten urlop. Musiał przez nią znosić tego człowieka, przy którym obserwowanie rosnącej trawy było niezwykle emocjonującym zajęciem. Po czterech dniach tolerowania tych monotonnych haseł, Severus miał go serdecznie dość. Przejeżdżali właśnie przez przedmieścia Londynu, kiedy nagle zapytał.

- Wiadomo coś, kiedy Hermiona… Slavicset wraca do pracy?

Sterling popatrzył na niego nieco nieprzytomnie. Zamyślił się na chwilę.

- O ile się orientuję, jeszcze nie doszła do siebie – odparł w końcu powoli, a Severus przydepnął gwałtownie hamulec.

- Niby po czym? – spytał niespokojnie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał złe przeczucia.

- Po wypadku. Proszę jechać prosto.

Severus przez chwilę się zastanawiał czy wyciągać od tego nudziarza więcej informacji, ale w końcu sobie darował. Już miał ruszyć, kiedy spojrzał przez szybę i zobaczył na ulicy małego, szarego kotka, który spoglądał na samochód ze strachem w swoich dużych, niebieskich oczkach. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie smutek, jaki Hermiona miała w głosie, gdy wspominała o Krzywołapie. Przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą, ale w końcu przegrał. Odpiął pas i otworzył drzwi.

- A pan dokąd? – zapytał zaskoczony Sterling.

Ale Severus już był przed samochodem, gdzie przykucnął powoli, uważając, by nie przestraszyć zwierzaka. Kotek skulił się bardziej, a Severus wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę w jego stronę. Wpierw kotek odsunął się kawałek, ale Mistrz Eliksirów ani drgnął i w końcu poczuł na palcach wilgotny nosek małego stworzonka. Zaraz później zwierzak zaczął ocierać się o jego dłoń mrucząc cicho. Severus delikatnie chwycił kotka drugą ręką, by go podnieść. Zorientował się w ten sposób, że kotek jest nadzwyczaj wychudzony. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle zrobiło mu się szkoda tego małego zwierzaczka. Rzucił okiem, by się upewnić, że jest to kocurek, po czym wstał i razem z maluchem wrócił do samochodu. Tym razem nie trzasnął drzwiami, by nie przestraszyć kotka i podał go Sterlingowi ze słowami:

- Trzymaj pan.

- No co też pan? Przecież to może mieć pchły!

Severus rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Po pierwsze, to nie jest „TO", tylko kot, a po drugie, o ile się nie mylę, powiedziałem, że masz go przytrzymać – warknął groźnie podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

Zmieszany instruktor wziął od niego kotka, który miauknął piskliwie. Severus zapiął pas i zaraz ruszył kierując się od razu w stronę szkoły. Ruch akurat był mały, dlatego też udało im się szybko dotrzeć na miejsce. Ustawiwszy się na parkingu, Mistrz Eliksirów wziął szybko kocurka od tego starucha i wysiadł zanim instruktor zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek. Zwierzak znów miauknął głośno, ale nie tak przeraźliwie niż wcześniej. Oczywistym było, że, paradoksalnie, bezpieczniej czuł się w rękach podłego byłego szpiega niż człowieka, który pewnie nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnej żywej istoty.

Po kilku minutach dotarli na miejsce. Severus energicznie zapukał do drzwi, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zapukał zatem ponownie, mocniej niż wcześniej i usłyszał głos.

- Chwileczkę, już idę! – wołała Hermiona ze środka. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej dotarcie do drzwi, a kiedy je otworzyła na jej twarzy poznaczonej kilkoma zadrapaniami pojawiło się zdziwienie. – Severus?

- Nie, wiesz, Gilderoy Lockhart – odparł z przekąsem krzywiąc się lekko na widok kul, które trzymała w dłoniach i gipsu na jej nodze. – Co ci się stało?

- Samochód mnie potrącił – mruknęła z wyraźną goryczą w głosie. – A co cię tu sprowadza?

- Wiesz… pomyślałem, że przyda ci się jakieś towarzystwo – powiedział cicho pokazując jej milczącego dotąd kotka. Kiedy jej twarz zastygła na moment w zdumieniu, a zaraz później w jej oczach pojawiło się pełne uwielbienie, zrozumiał, że trafił w dziesiątkę.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiedy te duże niebieskie oczka spojrzały na nią z nadzieją, poczuła, że tonie w nich. Nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego cudownego zwierzątka wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć miękkiego, lśniącego futerka. Kotek przekrzywił lekko łepek i oparł się pyszczkiem o jej palce mrucząc przy tym głośno. Miauknął piskliwie, gdy cofnęła dłoń, ale ona jedynie odłożyła na bok kule i wyciągnęła zaraz obie ręce, by wziąć kotka od Severusa i przytulić go lekko. Kotek przez chwilę ocierał się dokładnie o jej dłonie, a później wbił pazurki w jej rękę, by wdrapać się na ramię, gdzie usadowił się wygodnie na zmianę wbijając pazurki w jej skórę i cofając je. Skrzywiła się lekko i sięgnęła, by ściągnąć zwierzaka. Moment później straciła równowagę.

Gdyby Severus nie stał wciąż przed nią, bez wątpienia wylądowałaby z hukiem na twardej podłodze. Jednak cały czas tak był i złapał ją w talii, gdy tylko się zachwiała. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy ujrzała dziwne iskierki niepokojąco podobne do błysków rozbawienia.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytała starając się, by jej głos brzmiał groźnie. Iskierki nasiliły się.

- Z ciebie, ofiaro jedna – rzucił krótko, na co Hermiona prychnęła ze złością.

- Rzeczywiście, bardzo zabawne – mruknęła z ironią.

Zwróciła uwagę, że Severus wciąż obejmował ją w talii. Nagle spojrzał w dół, zmarszczył brwi i wrócił wzrokiem z powrotem do jej oczu.

- Po co ci to białe coś na nodze?

- To „białe coś" nazywane jest gipsem, ignorancie – Severus skrzywił się lekko, ale uniósł pytająco brew. – Służy do unieruchamiania kończyny w razie, gdyby kość była złamana – wyjaśniła szybko, a w odpowiedzi dostała spojrzenie sugerujące, że urwała się co najmniej z choinki. – Mugolski sposób leczenia – dodała niechętnie.

- Tak ciężko było ci się wybrać do Munga? – zapytał marszcząc brwi. Kotek w tym czasie miauknął głośno i zeskoczywszy na podłogę, rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym beztrosko powędrował do salonu.

- A żebyś wiedział, że było ciężko. Przez ten gips nie mogę się do końca skupić. A rozczepienie się podczas teleportacji jakoś mi się nie uśmiecha. Swoją drogą, długo masz zamiar tak stać w progu? – zapytała z przekąsem.

- Wytłumacz mi, jak mam się ruszyć, skoro praktycznie na mnie wisisz, to ci powiem, jak długo – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Sugerujesz, że powinienem był pozwolić ci się przewrócić i jeszcze bardziej się potłuc?

Hermiona miała dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli przytaknie, Severus bezzwłocznie ją puści, przez co jednak upadnie, więc szybko pokręciła głową. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko, ale postawił ją do pionu. Po chwili jednak się rozmyślił i wziął ją na ręce.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytała zdziwiona zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- Pilnuję, żebyś dotarła do fotela w jednym kawałku, łamago.

Prychnęła z irytacją.

- Wyobraź sobie, że przez ten tydzień nic mi się nie stało – odparła stanowczo, a Severus spojrzał wymownie na „białe coś". – To nie była moja wina! Samochód we mnie wjechał.

- Oczywiście. Możesz zamknąć drzwi? Brakuje mi rąk.

- Tobie czegoś brakuje? Niemożliwe… - mruknęła z ironią, ale sięgnęła ręką, by zatrzasnąć drzwi wejściowe. Severus spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

- Wiesz, od czego jest różdżka? – zapytał z przekąsem.

- Wiem, ale złamaną ciężko się rzuca zaklęcia, wyobraź sobie.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała zdziwione spojrzenie. Hermiona ze smutkiem odwróciła wzrok.

- Możemy najpierw usiąść? – Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale szybko dodała. – Tak, wszystko ci wtedy powiem.

Zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę salonu. Fotel zajęty był przez kocurka, który rozłożył się wygodnie na samym środku brzuchem do góry, więc Severus posadził Hermionę na sofie i usiadł obok niej.

- Zaproponowałabym ci kawę, ale musiałabym dojść do kuchni… - Zanim powiedziała coś jeszcze, nie było go już, za to słychać było jakieś hałasy dobiegające z kuchni. – Severusie! Wracaj z powrotem! – krzyknęła, ale nie było żadnej reakcji. – Severusie Snape! W tej chwili chcę cię tu widzieć! Nie będziesz mnie wyręczał! Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

- Nie jestem głuchy – odezwał się nagle za nią.

Sofa ustawiona była tyłem do drzwi kuchennych, dlatego też nie zauważyła, kiedy wrócił. Severus usiadł z powrotem po jej lewej stronie i wręczył jej jeden z parujących kubków, które przyniósł ze sobą. Przyjrzała się dokładnie zawartości. Napój wyglądał właściwie jak kawa, ale czuła lekki aromat czekolady i, jeśli się nie myliła, odrobinę mięty. Zerknęła niepewnie na Severusa, który spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym próbować cię teraz otruć?

- Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo – odparła z przekąsem, ale spróbowała napoju.

W pierwszej chwili poczuła jedynie smak kawy, ale nieco słodszej niż normalnie. Nie mogła się zdecydować, czy czuje zmodyfikowaną kawę, czy może coś w rodzaju lekko gorzkiej czekolady. Właściwie to nie mogła powiedzieć, by była to gorzka czekolada, ale też nie przypominała tej mlecznej. A gdy do tego jeszcze dołączył delikatny posmak mięty, w ogóle nie była w stanie sprecyzować, co właściwie pije. Spojrzała zdziwiona na Severusa.

- Co to jest?

- Mikstura mojego autorstwa – odparł tajemniczo.

- Skąd wziąłeś miętę? Nie miałam jej nigdzie w kuchni – powiedziała podejrzliwie.

- Mistrz Eliksirów nie rusza się nigdzie bez kilku przydatnych drobiazgów – mruknął wzruszając ramionami.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz kieszenie wyładowane składnikami?

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Severus westchnął i sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyjął jakieś małe, metalowe pudełeczko, które spokojnie mieściło się w dłoni. Chciała wziąć je do ręki, by dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć, ale Severus cofnął dłoń. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- O ile się nie mylę, nie jesteś Mistrzynią Eliksirów.

- No i co z tego?

- A to, że nie mogę ci ujawniać sekretów – odparł z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, a Severus bezczelnie trzymał pudełeczko samymi palcami niby w zasięgu jej ręki, ale jednak z dala od niej. Przysunęła się kawałek do niego, ale od razu cofnął dłoń. Zbliżyła się znowu. Odczekała dłuższą chwilę utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Nagle wyciągnęła rękę, by zabrać mu to pudełeczko, ale najwyraźniej tylko na to czekał. Kiedy już myślała, że jej się udało, niespodziewanie cofnął rękę za plecy, a drugą dłoń zacisnął na jej nadgarstku i pociągnął, przez co momentalnie utraciła i tak już wątpliwą równowagę i wylądowała na jego torsie. Nie puszczając jej ręki, drugim ramieniem objął ją w talii unieruchamiając ją w uścisku.

- Ty skubańcu! – wrzasnęła mu w ramię.

Próbowała jakoś wyślizgnąć się z jego uścisku, ale trzymał ją mocno. W gruncie rzeczy nie mogła wykonać żadnego ruchu. Na jej prawym nadgarstku wciąż zaciskał dłoń, lewą rękę miała przyciśniętą do brzucha, nie mogła nawet podnieść głowy, gdyż praktycznie leżała na Severusie, a jakiekolwiek odsunięcie się uniemożliwiał jej ten przeklęty gips.

- Puść mnie!

- Zmuś mnie. – W jego głosie usłyszała irytujące nutki rozbawienia

Starała się jakoś uwolnić lewą rękę, ale Severus jedynie przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. Prychnęła ze złością. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że zaśmiał się słysząc to, ale to jedynie bardziej ją zirytowało.

- Ugryzę cię, jak mnie zaraz nie puścisz – warknęła groźnie.

- Nie zrobisz tego.

- Owszem, zrobię!

- Nie.

- Niby czemu?

- Ponieważ, po pierwsze, jesteś ponad takimi prymitywnymi zagrywkami.

- A po drugie?

- Musiałbym ci wtedy kupić kaganiec – odparł z jadem w głosie.

- Niech cię szlag! Jak ja ci zaraz dam kaganiec!

Zaczęła się mocniej szarpać tak, że Severus miał niemałe kłopoty z utrzymaniem jej, ale nie dał za wygraną.

- Puszczaj!

- Mowy nie ma.

- Pożałujesz tego!

Severus zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Hermiona na tyle się wierciła, że udało jej się w końcu przewrócić go i teraz oboje leżeli – Severus na sofie, a Hermiona na nim. W pewnym momencie udało jej się nawet drapnąć go mocno po brzuchu, ale i tak nie puścił.

- Wredny jesteś, wiesz? – mruknęła po chwili, gdy już się zmęczyła nieco.

- Dziękuję za komplement. O ile dobrze pamiętam, taki jest mó…

- Nie zapomnisz mi tego? – wtrąciła się szybko.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją i ułożyła wygodniej głowę na jego ramieniu. Zirytowała się potwornie za ten numer, który jej wyciął, tym bardziej, że dalej je nie puścił, ale cieszyła się, że przyszedł. Czuła się strasznie samotna przez ten tydzień, kiedy to tylko Josh do niej wpadł dwa razy wieczorkiem, ale już po niecałej godzinie musiał wracać do narzeczonej, która była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głębiej wdychając zapach Severusa.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na poduszkę? – mruknął cicho do jej ucha, ale poczuła, że ręką zaczął gładzić jej plecy.

- Na poduszkę raczej nie, ale bardzo wygodnie się na tobie leży.

Spodziewała się, że po tych słowach, zaraz wyląduje na podłodze, ale o dziwo tak się nie stało. Severus dłuższą chwilę milczał, a później zapytał cicho:

- Nie mogłaś bardziej na siebie uważać?

- Mówiłam ci już, że to nie moja wina. Samochód wyskoczył zza zakrętu i mnie potrącił. Severusie, pamiętasz tego chłopaka w BMW, który na ciebie trąbił? – Kiwnął głową. – To wyobraź sobie, jakie było moje zdziwienie, jak to on wysiadł z tego samochodu. Żebyś tylko widział jego minę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, kogo potrącił. Zaczął mnie błagać, prawie na kolanach, żebym ci o tym nie mówiła. – Hermiona zaśmiała się przypominając sobie tą chwilę. – Zaoferował się od razu, że zawiezie mnie do szpitala i nie chciał słyszeć odmowy, więc nie miałam innego wyjścia. No a tam wsadzili mnie w gips. Później się jeszcze zorientowałam, że moja różdżka się przy tym złamała. Nie mogłam więc się sama wyleczyć, teleportacja odpadała, kominek nie jest podłączony do sieci fiu, a sowy nie mam, więc musiałam jakoś sobie radzić z tym paskudztwem na nodze.

- Zaraz się tym zajmiemy, ale najpierw wypadało by usiąść. W takiej pozycji ciężko mi cokolwiek zrobić.

- To mnie w końcu puść i pomóż mi wstać – mruknęła nie podnosząc głowy.

- Jakoś nie wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała wstawać.

- Bo, jak już mówiłam, wygodnie mi się na tobie leży.

Otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że Severus wpatrywał się w nią z dziwną intensywnością. Puścił jej nadgarstek i powolnym ruchem odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Spoglądali sobie przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy, aż w końcu Severus uniósł się na łokciu i nachylił. Ich twarze oddzielało raptem kilka cali. Hermiona przymknęła oczy i zbliżyła się do niego.

Usłyszeli nagle przeraźliwe miauknięcie. Hermiona momentalnie odsunęła się od Severusa i rozejrzała ze strachem dookoła. Kocurek siedział na podłodze tuż przy sofie wlepiając w nią swoje niebieskie oczka. Pochylił nieco łepek, podreptał w miejscu tylnimi łapkami, a moment później Hermiona krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy małe, ale wyjątkowo ostre pazurki wbiły jej się w bok. Kotek wdrapał jej się na plecy, pokręcił się chwilę, po czym zwinął w kłębek.

- Mógłbyś go ze mnie zdjąć? – zwróciła się Hermiona do Severusa, a na jego twarzy ujrzała jakiś dziwny uśmieszek. – Ty się znowu śmiejesz! – podniosła nieco głos.

- Skądże znowu – odparł gładko, ale po tonie głosu słychać było, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

Pacnęła go lekko w ramię, a on jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej. Z rezygnacją pokręciła głową.

- Ściągnij go, ja nie dosięgnę – poprosiła, a Severus wywrócił oczami, ale spełnił jej prośbę. Usłyszała tylko zdziwione miauknięcie i zaraz potem była wolna od ciężaru zwierzaka. – Dziękuję.

Pocałowała go szybko w policzek i odsunęła się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zanim zdążył zareagować. Spróbowała się jakoś podnieść, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. W pewnym momencie zachwiała się nieco i znowu wylądowała na Severusie, który uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Aż tak na mnie lecisz? – zapytał z przekąsem.

- A nawet jeśli, to co? – odparła bez wahania.

Severus pokręcił głową i pomógł jej w końcu usiąść. Kotka, którego jeszcze trzymał, położył na fotelu, po czym wyjął różdżkę i przyjrzał się uważnie gipsowi. Wstał z sofy, z kieszeni wyjął znowu to tajemnicze pudełeczko, odłożył je na bok i przykucnął obok „białego czegoś". Przez chwilę uważnie spoglądał na dziwny wynalazek, a później przytknął różdżkę do jego górnej krawędzi i mrucząc jakieś słowa przesuwał magiczny patyk wzdłuż powierzchni gipsu. Hermiona obserwowała, jak różdżka zostawia za sobą ślad w postaci rozcięcia. Gdy dotarł do końca, musiał jeszcze trochę pokombinować, ale po dłuższej chwili ściągnął jej to diabelstwo z nogi.

- Gdzie było złamanie? – zapytał fachowym tonem gładząc delikatnie palcami skórkę na jej łydce.

- Piszczel, mniej więcej w połowie – odparła cicho. W przypadku Severusa, nawet taki delikatny dotyk na nią działał. Przymknęła nieco oczy.

Severus w tym czasie wymruczał jeszcze jakieś zaklęcia, a chwilę później poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się od miejsca złamania na całą nogę. Ku jej zdumieniu, wciąż czuła na łydce jego palce, mimo że wyleczył już złamanie. Nie otwierając oczu usiadła nieco wygodniej, by oprzeć się plecami i westchnęła głęboko. Niespodziewanie Severus cofnął rękę i usiadł obok niej.

- Pozwolisz, że doprowadzę jeszcze do porządku twoją twarz? – mruknął jej do ucha, a Hermiona jedynie pokiwała głową. Uwielbiała, kiedy mówił takim niskim głosem.

Poczuła jego dłoń na swojej twarzy. Przesunął palcem wzdłuż największego zadrapania, po czym sięgnął po coś, a po chwili poczuła na skórze jakiś balsam, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Wsmarował to dokładnie w każde zadrapanie, prawie muskając jedynie jej skórę. W pewnym momencie jego palce obrysowały delikatnie jej usta. Uchyliła powieki i ujrzała, że Severus wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Nie była w stanie dokładnie sprecyzować, co on oznaczał. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej do niej, stwierdziła, że chyba wie, co to było. Nachyliła się do niego i pocałowała go lekko w usta. Po chwili poczuła, jak przejechał językiem po jej wargach, uchyliła więc szybko usta. Moment później ich języki powitały się z radością. Severus objął ją w talii ramieniem i przysunął ją bliżej do siebie tak, że oparła się o jego twardy tors. Odruchowo zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, by być jeszcze bliżej, on zaś wsunął rękę w jej włosy. Całowali się z pewnego rodzaju desperacją. Żadne z nich nie chciało się jako pierwsze oderwać od drugiego.

- Kocham cię, Severusie – mruknęła Hermiona w jego usta, a Severus w odpowiedzi przytulił ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

Kocurek siedział na fotelu i przyglądał im się dokładnie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem w błękitnych oczkach.


	13. Chapter 12,5

Zaswędziało go nagle ucho. Nie odrywając wzroku od tego jakże intrygującego widoku uniósł łapkę i szybko podrapał się za nieznośną częścią ciała. Doszedł do wniosku, że z obecnego miejsca miał w sumie słaby widok. Rzucił szybko okiem na okolicę i machnął wesoło ogonkiem na widok szklanego stolika do kawy. Pochylił się, podreptał chwilę w miejscu tylnymi łapkami, by zając odpowiednią pozycję i szybko przeliczył odległość. Wybił się mocno, przefrunął nad kubkami z kawą, wylądował na wszystkich czterech łapkach, ale nie przewidział, że szkło może być śliskie, a poduszeczki na łapkach nie nadają się do poruszania po takich powierzchniach. Tak więc w chwili, gdy jego małe łapki dotknęły blatu, wpadł w poślizg i przeleciał przez całą długość stolika wirując jak na karuzeli. Po chwili ze zdziwionym miauknięciem wylądował na miękkim dywanie. Z trudem podniósł się z powrotem na łapki i zatoczył lekko. Potrząsnął łepkiem, a gdy poczuł się już lepiej, zbliżył się do stolika przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Machnął kilka razy ogonkiem zastanawiając się co zrobić, po czym pochylił się i wybił w górę w desperackiej próbie znalezienia się na meblu.

Tym razem próba zakończyła się sukcesem. Na wszelki wypadek wysunął pazurki i poruszając się wyjątkowo ostrożnie, zbliżył się do kubków. Usiadł obok jednego z nich, by zerknąć na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenkę. W gruncie rzeczy nic się nie zmieniło, a nawet zaczęło to być nieco monotonne, więc zajrzał do kubka zastanawiając się, co może być w środku. Ku jego zdumieniu był tam jakiś brązowy płyn pachnący całkiem intrygująco. Oparł się przednimi łapkami o krawędź naczynia, a pyszczek zagłębił w środku. Machnął z irytacją ogonkiem, gdy okazało się, że tajemniczego płynu jest za mało, bo dosięgnąć go języczkiem. Próbował nachylić się mocniej, ale miał z tym niemałe problemy, więc zdrapał się również tylnymi łapkami na krawędź kubka. Już prawie dosięgną końcówką języczka płynu, kiedy przednia łapka mu się obsunęła. Z pluskiem wylądował noskiem w samym środku dziwnego napoju. Zamknął szybko oczka, zanim to coś dostało się pod powieki i próbował jakoś się wycofać, ale wciąż zsuwał się z powrotem. Coraz więcej płynu wpadało mu do noska, zaczął się więc szamotać we wszystkie strony. Wiercił się na tyle skutecznie, że kubek po chwili przewrócił się na bok, a płyn rozlał się po stoliku. Musiał się chwilę pogimnastykować, zanim udało mu się wydostać z pułapki, ale w końcu sobie poradził.

Kiedy już stanął ponownie na łapkach, otrzepał dokładnie swoje szarawe futerko i usiadł na blacie. Podniósł jedną łapkę, wylizał ją dokładnie, po czym zaczął pocierać uszko i cały pyszczek, by wyczyścić się z tej dziwnej, brązowej mikstury. Po dłuższej chwili powtórzył czynność drugą łapką. Kiedy już wyczyścił cały pyszczek, oblizał się jeszcze dokładnie i spojrzał na człowieków siedzących na kanapie. Wciąż nie zwracali na niego najmniejszej uwagi. W sumie zachowywali się prawie jak samiec i samiczka w czasie godów. A może w czasie parzenia? Nie był do końca pewien. Ale zauważył, że ten osobnik, który go tu przyniósł miał rozpięte to coś, co miał na sobie, a ta druga osoba gładziła delikatnie jego skórę. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział, więc przyglądał im się przez chwilę. Moment później samica usiadła okrakiem na tym ciemnofuterkowym osobniku zasłaniając mu cały widok.

- Miau! – zawołał głośno pragnąc nieco uwagi, ale zignorowali go na całej linii. Nie lubił być ignorowany.

Podszedł ostrożnie do krawędzi stolika i pisnął zdziwiony, kiedy nagle zapadła ciemność. Miał wrażenie, że coś na niego spadło, ale to było dosyć lekkie i w gruncie rzeczy pachniało osobniczką, która go tak przyjemnie drapała za uszkiem. Kiedy poruszył łepkiem, by się rozejrzeć, to coś poruszyło się razem z nim. Zdecydował się w końcu wybrać ten kierunek, który obrał wcześniej i starał się usilnie przekopać ku światłu, zostawiając to coś za sobą. Wreszcie ujrzał kawałek jasności tuż nad powierzchnią stolika i dał szybko susa ku szczelinie, a to dziwne coś zsunęło mu się z pyszczka. Obejrzał się, by sprawdzić, co to było i zauważył, że wylądował na nim jakiś jasny materiał. Zerknął szybko na człowieków na sofie. Prawie oniemiał widząc, że samica nie miała na grzbiecie żadnego futerka. Wprawdzie ktoś mu już mówił, że człowieki mają futro jedynie na głowie, ale nie chciał w to wierzyć. Za to zauważył sam, że na skórze coś nosili. Pewnie chcieli w ten sposób ukryć, że nie mają futerka. Sam też by tak zrobił, jakby był w takiej sytuacji. W końcu to dosyć wstydliwa sprawa.

Przykucnął szybko, kiedy znowu jakiś kawałek materiału, tym razem stanowczo mniejszy, przeleciał nad jego łepkiem. Zerknął szybko za siebie i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ten nowy element składał się z dwóch części, które wyglądały, jak połówki kuli wydrążonej w środku i chyba czterech pasków, wprawdzie nie był pewien co do liczby, ale zerknął szybko na ilość pazurków na tylnej łapce i się okazało, ze jest ich tyle samo.

Stwierdziwszy, że znajduje się na niebezpiecznej pozycji, ustawił się szybko na krawędzi blatu i, zawczasu wysuwając pazurki, by się wbić w mebel, przeskoczył na sofę akurat w chwili, gdy człowieki pozbywały się materiału z grzbietu tego ciemnofuterkowego. Ku jego zdumieniu, on też nie miał futerka pod spodem. Doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej coś jest w tym, co mówią o człowiekach. Pokiwał ze smutkiem łepkiem współczując im.

Czmychnął zaraz na drugi koniec sofy, kiedy człowieki niebezpiecznie się przesunęły w jego stronę. Przyczaił się koło oparcia, podreptał w miejscu przybierając pozycję i wskoczył do góry. Znowu źle wyliczył odległość i musiał wbić się pazurkami w oparcie i wdrapać do góry, żeby nie spaść. Już myślał, że będzie miał idealną pozycję, by poobserwować nieco zachowanie tego dziwnego gatunku, ale oni znowu się przemieścili. Tym razem ciemnofuterkowy leżał na sofie, a samica ułożyła się na nim.

- Miau! – zawołał ze złością, ale oni nic sobie z tego nie robili.

Wychylił się nieco z nadzieją, że może uda mu się jednak coś dojrzeć, ale samica podniosła się tak niespodziewanie, że aż cofnął się ze strachem, a niestety nie zauważył, że za nim sofy już nie było. Pierwsze zjechały tylne łapki. Ledwie zdążył zaczepić się przednimi łapkami, ale nie zrobił tego zbyt dokładnie i stracił przyczepność. Zsunął się z miauknięciem wyrażającym „To nie fair!". W locie zdążył się bez problemu obrócić i na podłodze wylądował wszystkimi czterema łapkami. Prychnął ze złością. Rozejrzał się szybko w poszukiwaniu najkrótszej drogi z powrotem do góry, kiedy dotarł do jego wrażliwych uszu dziwny dźwięk. Zupełnie jakby… ktoś jęknął? Głos należał raczej do samicy. Ciemnofuterkowy miał głębszą barwę głosu.

Wiedziony ciekawością obiegł szybko sofę dookoła, a to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że łapki prawie mu przyrosły do podłogi. Ciemnofuterkowy pochylał się nad samicą, jedną ręką obejmując ją chyba na wysokości brzucha, a drugą opierając się o sofę, natomiast ona wyginała się dziwnie, jakby próbowała się do niego bardziej zbliżyć i drapała go po grzbiecie, a z jej ust wydobywały się te dziwne jęki. Uświadomił sobie właśnie, że oboje nie są już w ogóle przykryci tymi kawałkami materiału, które mieli wcześniej na sobie. Powolutku przesunął się wzdłuż sofy przyglądając im się dokładnie. Nagle oczka mu się rozszerzyły, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie widzi.

- Czyli to w ten sposób człowieki się rozmnażają… - pomyślał, po czym wycofał się na fotel, gdzie zwinął się w kłębek i zasłonił łapką pyszczek. W jego mniemaniu koty robiły to z większą gracją.


	14. Chapter 13

Nie otwierając oczu odetchnął głębiej wdychając zapach przytulonej do niego Hermiony. Z reguły nie lubił zbyt bliskiego kontaktu, ale teraz, kiedy ta kobieta, która jakimś sposobem zawładnęła jego zimnym sercem, leżała na nim zmęczona po wcześniejszych igraszkach, miał to głęboko gdzieś. Nie obchodziło go też, że wciąż znajdowali się na sofie, ani to, że Albus przypominał mu jeszcze rano o spotkaniu dotyczącym zbliżającego się semestru. Zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony jakąś dziwną myślą. „Spotkanie?" – zastanowił się przez moment, po czym gwałtownie otworzył oczy. – „Szlag!" Zerknął szybko na zegar stojący na kominku i zaklął paskudnie w myślach. Spotkanie trwało już prawie godzinę, a on zamiast siedzieć w pokoju nauczycielskim i słuchać, o czym znowu będą przynudzać i zabawiać się jedynie drażnieniem Minerwy, wylegiwał się w mieszkaniu Granger z nią samą drzemiącą nieświadomie na nim. „Jasna avada!". Jak na złość jego różdżka została w spodniach, które na chwilę obecną znajdowały się całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Przeklinając wszystko i wszystkich, co tylko się dało, potrząsnął lekko Hermioną, na co ona mruknęła nieprzytomnie. Westchnął głęboko i potrząsnął nią mocniej.

- Coo? – odezwała się zaspanym głosem. – Coś się stało?

- Muszę iść – mruknął niechętnie, a Hermiona momentalnie oprzytomniała. Miał wrażenie, że ujrzał smutek w jej oczach.

- Jasne.

Tak, sądząc po tonie głosu nie mylił się, to stanowczo był smutek, ale zanim przyjrzał się dokładniej jej oczom, odwróciła wzrok, po czym wstała z niego. Usiadł powoli, a ona w tym czasie sięgnęła po bluzkę, ale złapał ją za rękę. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Stanowczo wolałbym zostać, ale czeka mnie spotkanie dotyczące spraw organizacyjnych na nowy semestr – mruknął, woląc jakoś pominąć fakt, że owo spotkanie już trwało. Smutek w jej oczach zmalał znacząco i nawet lekko się uśmiechnęła. Zastanawiał się, czy ona w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest w stanie łatwo wyczytać z niej każde uczucia.

Hermiona spojrzała nagle na kotka śpiącego na fotelu i zastanowiła się.

- Jak ja mam go teraz nazwać?

- Najlepiej tak, żeby nie zbierało mi się na wymioty za każdym razem, jak go zawołasz.

Roześmiała się głośno, a kotek uniósł łepek z wyrazem zdziwienia wymalowanym na pyszczku. Jednak zaraz potem na jej twarzy zagościł wyjątkowo złośliwy uśmieszek, który stanowczo się Severusowi nie podobał. Zerknął znów na zegarek, zaklął cicho pod nosem i wciągnął szybko spodnie, szukając wzrokiem koszuli, która nagle wylądowała na jego głowie.

- Tego szukałeś? – zapytała Hermiona wesołym głosem.

- Owszem – warknął ściągając z twarzy czarny materiał i zakładając go szybko.

Chciał się zabrać za zapinanie guzików, ale Hermiona się przysunęła do niego i sama się tym zajęła. Z delikatnym uśmieszkiem zapiął szybko mankiety. Kiedy skończyła, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go głęboko, ale Severus, bardzo niechętnie, odsunął się po chwili i ujął dłonią jej podbródek, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Nie rób tego, kiedy się spieszę, bo w ogóle stąd dziś nie wyjdę – mruknął niskim głosem wiedząc, że to jedynie bardziej na nią podziała.

Nie mylił się. W jej oczach pojawiło się zaraz lekko widoczne pożądanie, które niestety musiała na razie powstrzymać. Aczkolwiek Severus z natury był paskudnym draniem, postanowił więc trochę ją pomęczyć. Kciukiem delikatnie gładził jej policzek, ledwie muskając delikatną skórę jej twarzy, wolną ręką odgarnął jej potargane włosy do tyłu i pochylił się, by szepnąć jej do ucha używając najbardziej uwodzicielskiego głosu na jaki było go stać.

- Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli chcesz mnie zatrzymać na dłużej – urwał na chwilę, by pocałować ją delikatnie za uchem. Czuł, jak cała drży. – Musisz się bardziej postarać.

Z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem odsunął się na tyle szybko, że nie zdążyła wpić się w jego usta, co z pewnością zamierzała zrobić. Nim się połapała, że Severus nie zamierza ułatwiać jej życia, on był już po drugiej stronie stołu, poza jej zasięgiem. Spojrzała na niego oczami błyszczącymi pożądaniem, a Severus nagle zapragnął przekląć Albusa i wszystkich pozostałych nauczycieli i zostać z nią na całą noc, albo i dłużej. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe, więc dla niepoznaki uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.

- Nienawidzę cię – mruknęła Hermiona drżącym głosem.

- Oczywiście. Dziwne jedynie, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu mówiłaś coś innego, „skarbie" – mruknął podkreślając sugestywnie ostatnie słowo.

- Severusie?

- Tak, kotku?

Hermiona oparła się o fotel, który stało obok niej, a Severus z zadowoleniem obserwował u niej delikatny rumieniec i lekko przyspieszony oddech.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli mówiłbyś tak częściej, każda kobieta padłaby ci do stóp?

W odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i podszedł do niej powoli. Powolnym ruchem wsunął ręce pod jej bluzkę, którą dopiero co zdążyła założyć i gwałtownie ją do siebie przyciągnął. Nie spodziewała się tego ruchu, rzuciła mu więc zdziwione spojrzenie, ale przytuliła się mocniej do niego.

- „Każda" kobieta, jak to ujęłaś, mało mnie interesuje – mruknął jej do ucha lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Wyraźnie zadrżała słysząc to, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Kiedy Andromeda kończyła Hogwart, uświadomiła mu, że jeśli będzie pracował nad swoim głosem, zdoła czynić cuda. Ćwiczył więc, chociażby po to, by przekonać się, do czego jest w stanie dojść. Wyniki natomiast przeszły wszystkie jego oczekiwania.

- A która cię interesuje? – zdołała zapytać.

Kiedy zassał delikatnie płatek jej ucha, jęknęła cicho.

- Domyśl się – rzucił krótko i odsunął ją powoli od siebie. – Czas mnie goni – mruknął, po czym pocałował ją lekko, ale nie zdążył jej powstrzymać przed przedłużeniem pocałunku.

Oderwał się w końcu od niej i zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, położył palec na jej ustach. Pocałował ją szybko w policzek i odsunął się, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Severusie? – doszedł go cichy głos Hermiony.

- Hm?

- Wrócisz po spotkaniu? – zapytała jeszcze ciszej, jakby bojąc się odpowiedzi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się triumfalny uśmieszek.

- To zależy od Albusa.

- Czemu od niego?

- Jakby to ująć – zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Stawiam, że będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie byłem, a nie wiem ile mi zajmie wyprowadzenie go w pole.

Z tymi słowami zniknął za drzwiami nie czekając na odpowiedź. Mógł szczerze sobie pogratulować doskonałego efektu, jaki uzyskał. O tak, dobrze, że wtedy posłuchał Andromedy. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem teleportował się do Hogsmeade.

Spotkanie miało odbyć się Pod Trzema Miotłami, nie musiał więc daleko chodzić. Jednak przed wejściem zatrzymał się na chwilę, odetchnął głęboko i dopiero z ponurym wyrazem twarzy wszedł do środka. Jakby nigdy nic zbliżył się do dyskutujących profesorów i usiadł obok Minerwy demonstracyjnie ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia. Minerwa uniosła brwi obserwując go, a Albus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Severus rzucił wszystkim gapiącym się na niego mordercze spojrzenie, więc wrócili szybko do dyskusji. Minerwa pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę i przyciszonym głosem zapytała:

- Co takiego się stało, że pan Zawsze-Punktualny się spóźnił?

- Ważne sprawy mnie zatrzymały.

- Rozumiem. A jak do tych ważnych spraw ma się ślad po szmince na twojej twarzy?

Severus gwałtownie zesztywniał, ale Minerwa położyła mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

- Spokojnie, Severusie, ledwie go widać. O ile się nie mylę tylko ja to zauważyłam, więc się nie denerwuj – powiedziała cicho. – Ale jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia.

- Zapomnij – warknął.

- Severusie, albo wyjaśnienia, albo…

- Niby co?

- Porozmawiam sobie o tym z Albusem – dokończyła wesoło, na co momentalnie otrzymała spojrzenie obiecujące długą i bolesną śmierć.

- Tylko spróbujesz… - ostrzegł ją.

- Masz wybór, chłopcze, musisz zdecydować co wolisz – odparła spokojnie i spojrzała na Albusa słuchając dalej jego wywodów.

Severus odruchowo zacisnął pięści. Wiedział, że Minerwa nie powie Albusowi o tym. Jako jedna z nielicznych szanowała jego decyzje i zwyczajnie go lubiła. Jednak właśnie wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że zrobi co będzie trzeba, żeby się dowiedzieć, co on ukrywał. Zaklął w myślach. Zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd w ogóle na jego twarzy pojawił się ten przeklęty ślad po szmince, ale przypomniał sobie, że w korytarzu prowadzącym do salonu Hermiony stała paczka z jakimiś kosmetykami. Najwyraźniej odebrała przesyłkę, a potem wypróbowała zamówione produkty, czyli szminkę. Innego wyjścia Severus nie widział. Hermiona nie należała do osób, które malowały się przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, tym bardziej, że teraz ostatnio nawet nigdzie nie wychodziła.

Tak go pochłonęły te myśli, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy pozostali profesorowie zeszli już na luźniejsze tematy, a spotkanie oficjalnie się skończyło. Kiedy już się zorientował, że każdy zajął się sobą, próbował czmychnąć stamtąd. Był już tuż przy drzwiach, kiedy ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Zerknął za siebie i zmarszczył brwi. Minerwa uśmiechała się do niego wesoło trzymając w ręce dwa kieliszki z winem. Westchnął ciężko i nie mając innego wyjścia, poszedł za nią do stolika w kącie. Przyjął kieliszek, który mu podała i z rezygnacją spróbował trunku. Czerwone, półwytrawne, czyli takie, jakie lubił. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Minerwa zawsze pamiętała, jak alkohol najchętniej pił.

- Raczysz powiedzieć, gdzie byłeś? – zapytała, gdy już się usadowiła naprzeciwko niego i wyciszyła zaklęciem najbliższą okolicę, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał.

- Nie? – odparł na próbę, ale Minerwa jedynie uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. Westchnął znowu. – Rozumiem, że nie mam innego wyjścia?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Bawił się przez chwilę kieliszkiem, po czym odpił część jego zawartości.

- Powiedzmy, że pewna osoba, po której bym się tego nie spodziewał, dziwnym trafem zaczęła znaczyć dla mnie więcej niż powinna.

Minerwa przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a on zmieszany odwrócił wzrok.

- Severusie… Czy ty się zakochałeś?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Tak, Severusie, oczywiście. Jednak nie wiem czemu, mam wątpliwości – odparła z uśmiechem świadczącym o tym, że starała się nie roześmiać.

- Bardzo zabawne – warknął.

- A kim jest ta wybranka twojego serca?

- Minerwo, przecież mówię, że nie mam wybranki serca.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie śmiem cię o to posądzać. To kto to jest?

Prychnął zirytowany.

- Wybacz, nie zrozumiałam.

Nie po raz pierwszy miał olbrzymią ochotę złapać ją i potrząsać do czasu, aż ten kretyński uśmiech zniknie z jej twarzy. Zamiast tego wypił wino do końca i postanowił milczeć. Po dłuższej chwili Minerwa się poddała i westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Severusie, wiesz, że nikomu o tym nie powiem. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej, a skoro poznałeś kogoś, kto stał ci się bliski i może dać ci szczęście, chciałabym po prostu wiedzieć kto to, by tej osobie podziękować.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś chciała jej za to dziękować. Raczej się załamiesz – mruknął z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- W takim razie mi powiesz?

- Pod warunkiem, że mnie nie przeklniesz na miejscu.

- Za co miałabym cię przeklinać? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

- Za deprawowanie twojej ulubionej panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Minerwa przyglądała mu się z uwagą.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, co masz na myśli – powiedziała powoli.

- Może lepiej nie chciej zrozumieć – mruknął z wahaniem.

- Severusie, jak zacząłeś, to skończ.

Severus odczekał dłuższą chwilę układając sobie zdanie w głowie. Gdy Minerwa sięgnęła po kieliszek, odezwał się.

- Jeśli się nie mylę, według tradycji zarówno czarodziejskiej, jak i mugolskiej, seks przed ślubem nie zawsze jest mile widziany.

Reakcja starszej kobiety była wyjątkowo efektowna. Cała zawartość kieliszka, którą akurat próbowała wypić, rozprysła się po całym stole, sam kieliszek pozostał w ręce Minerwy ze złamaną nóżką, a Opiekunka Gryffindoru zdołała wrzasnąć pomiędzy napadami kaszlu wywołanego zadławieniem się alkoholem.

- CZY TY Z NIĄ SPAŁEŚ?

- Mogłabyś nie drzeć mi się nad uchem?

- Nie, nie, nie, nie wierzę ci. Ty i panna Granger? Nie wmówisz mi tego – mruczała pod nosem naprawiając kieliszek i sprzątając szybkim zaklęciem rozpryśnięty alkohol.

- Albus pewnie chętnie pożyczy nam myślodsiewnię, jeśli chcesz dowód.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego ze strachem w oczach.

- Nie, dziękuję. Chyba jednak wolę ci uwierzyć na słowo.

- Tak myślałem – odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Ale panna Granger? Przecież zawsze miałeś ją w głębokim poważaniu.

- Nie do końca. – Ze zmieszaniem odwrócił wzrok, ale Minerwa nieugięcie wpatrywała się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. – W głębokim poważaniu miałem większość uczniów z paroma wyjątkami, dla których nawet to poważanie było zbyt dużym słowem. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o pannę Wiem-To-Wszystko… Można powiedzieć, że odrobinę, ale całkowicie nieznacznie, z braku lepszego słowa powiem, że imponował mi jej chłonny umysł.

Minerwa zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Ah, czyli ją szanowałeś. Nie powiem, intrygujące. I dziś się spóźniłeś, bo byłeś u niej, tak?

- Owszem – mruknął wyjątkowo cicho wbijając wzrok w stół.

Poczuł nagle dłoń Minerwy na swojej ręce. Ze zdziwieniem na nią spojrzał i zszokował się jeszcze bardziej (czego oczywiście widać po nim w żadnym stopniu nie było) na widok szerokiego uśmiech Opiekunki Gryfonów.

- Cieszę się, Severusie. Zbyt dużo straciłeś w życiu i za długo czekałeś na lepsze dni, a wierzę, że panna Granger jest w stanie dać ci szczęście. Jesteście tak samo inteligentni i macie podobny temperament. Może tylko poszanowanie zasad nieco się u was różni – dodała ze znaczącym uśmiechem, a Severus wywrócił oczami. – Życzę wam jak najlepiej. Dlatego też lepiej będzie, jak trochę tu jeszcze posiedzimy i porozmawiamy, gdyż Albus chyba zdecydował się czekać, aż skończymy rozmowę, żeby cię dorwać i wypytać.

Minerwa poklepała go po dłoni i machnęła na Rosmertę, która zaraz pojawiła się obok nich z szerokim uśmiechem i butelką wina. Wypytała jeszcze czy życzą sobie czegoś poza tym, po czym, gdy odmówili, odeszła obsłużyć pozostałych profesorów. Severus nie czekając na nic złapał butelkę i napełnił oba kieliszki. Popijając alkohol przesiedzieli tak pół nocy wspominając marne poszanowanie dla zasad w wykonaniu Severusa, za jego szkolnych czasów, zanim w końcu Albus sobie odpuścił i samotnie powrócił do zamku. Fakt, że musiał przy okazji pomóc Filiusowi trafić w drzwi i nie zabić się po drodze do Hogwartu wydawał się mało istotny dla kogokolwiek.


	15. Chapter 14

Głośne mruczenie wydobywające się z małego, kociego gardełka, zostało na chwilę przerwane przez przeciągłe ziewniecie. Zwinięty w kłębek kocurek, leżący na kolanach Hermiony, kichnął cicho, pokręcił noskiem, kichnął ponownie i polizał się po nosku, po czym ułożył pyszczek z powrotem na łapkach i wrócił do mruczenia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na małego zwierzaka i podrapała go za uchem, na co mruczenie wzmogło się znacznie. Zerknęła na zegar wiszący na ścianie, a widząc, że jest już po pierwszej w nocy, zmarszczyła brwi i odłożyła książkę na szklany stolik.

- Tak to jest, jak się zaufa facetowi – mruknęła pod nosem i ostrożnie podniosła kotka z kolan, by móc w stać, w odpowiedzi zaś otrzymała spojrzenie pełne wyrzutów. – Nie burz się tak, mały, wiem, że chcesz spać, ale ja nie mam ochoty budzić się z bolącym karkiem, więc pójdziemy do łóżka, bo coś mi się wydaje, że on już nie przyjdzie.

Zaniosła kotka na piętro, śmiejąc się po drodze z jego zaspanego wyrazu pyszczka. Futrzaka zostawiła na łóżku, sama zaś poszła do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się, a gdy wróciła, kocurek spał już smacznie na jednej z poduszek. Oczywiście na tej, na której zwykła sypiać Hermiona. Pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową i zgasiwszy światło, ułożyła się wygodnie, by odpłynąć w objęcia Morfeusza. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Mimo że czuła zmęczenie, nie mogła zmusić swego umysłu do udania się na spoczynek. Wierciła się, przewracając z boku na bok, ale cały czas miała dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś jej brakuje, a jej myśli nieustannie wracały do Severusa. Doszła do wniosku, że może dyrektor go przyszpilił po spotkaniu, by się dowiedzieć, gdzież to Mistrz Eliksirów wybierał się o tak późnej porze. Znając Severusa, starałby się wybrnąć z tego w sposób nie wzbudzający żadnych podejrzeń, czyli najzwyczajniej w świecie wróciłby do swoich kwater, oznajmiając, że nigdzie się nie wybierał.

Leżała tak sama na wielkim łożu, snując tym podobne podejrzenia, aż w końcu stwierdziła, że ma tego stanowczo dosyć. Wstała, po omacku zeszła do salonu, złapała poduszkę spoczywającą na sofie, po czym wróciła z nią do sypialni i położyła się z powrotem do łóżka, kładąc głowę na przyniesionej poduszce. Odetchnęła głębiej, a na jej twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech i wtuliła się mocniej w poduszkę. Niedługo później zasnęła.

Następnego dnia obudziła się dosyć wypoczęta, ale zaraz przestraszyła się, widząc że kotka nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Zerwała się z łóżka, jak oparzona i wypadła z sypialni akurat w chwili, gdy zza przymkniętych drzwi łazienki wysunął się pyszczek o niebieskich oczkach, które spojrzały na nią z zainteresowaniem. Moment później na korytarzu pojawił się już cały zwierzak, otrzepując łapki z piasku, po czym usiadł przed nią i po chwili namysłu miauknął głośno.

- Ale mnie nastraszyłeś – Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą i schyliła się by wziąć futrzaka na ręce. W małym brzuszku zaburczało głośno, a kotek, jakby chcąc potwierdzić, że odczuwa wielki głód, miauknął donośnie. – Po co te wrzaski? No już, już, idziemy cię nakarmić. – Roześmiała się, gdy kocurek zamruczał w odpowiedzi i ponownie miauknął. – A jak już ten brzuszek się napełni – dodała, drapiąc go za uchem – pójdziemy kupić ci kilka drobiazgów.

Zeszła z nim po schodach i weszli do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona postawiła kotka na krześle, a sama zaczęła myszkować w lodówce. Wyciągnęła z niej kilka produktów i odruchowo położyła je na szafce, nie patrząc w ogóle, co gdzie stawia. Robiła to jednak na tyle często, że ani nic jej nie spadło, ani nie postawiła niczego w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Zerknęła na szafkę, by się upewnić, że ma wszystko i prawie podskoczyła na widok wpatrujących się w nią wielkich, niebieskich oczu.

- Ty łobuzie, jak się tu dostałeś? – skarciła go ze zdziwieniem, a kot odpowiedział jej miauknięciem.

Rozejrzała się podejrzliwie, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kogo można by posądzić o podrzucenie zwierzaka. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że kotek musiał wskoczyć z krzesła na stół, z niego zaś przejść na parapet, z którego znów przeskoczył na szafkę, ominął zlewozmywak, przemknął między maszyną do krojenia a tosterem i stojakiem na noże i dopiero mógł dotrzeć do lodówki. Teraz zaś spoglądał na nią swoimi wielkimi oczkami i zakomunikował po raz kolejny, iż jest głodny. Pokręciła głową, podrapała malucha za uchem i zaniosła go z powrotem na krzesło. Zaczęła przygotowywać dla siebie kanapki i kroić kiełbaskę dla nowego domownika, a ani się obejrzała i kotek znów był na szafce obok niej i przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem jej poczynaniom. Pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

- Uparciuch z ciebie – powiedziała wesoło, po czym wzięła znów kotka na ręce i zaniosła go na krzesło.

Żeby go przekonać do pozostania tam, dała mu kawałek kiełbaski, a kocurek, spojrzawszy na jedzenie z ciekawością, obszedł je dookoła kilkakrotnie, parę razy zbliżył się, by powąchać wędlinę, ale zaraz się wycofywał, aż w końcu ostrożnie polizał podarek, odsunął się, spojrzał na niego uważnie, potrząsnął łapką, po czym, jakby nigdy nic, zabrał się do pałaszowania.

Hermiona w tym czasie z szerokim uśmiechem obserwowała poczynania nowego pupila, a widząc, że kotek ma zajęcie na dłuższą chwilę, wróciła do przygotowywania swojego śniadania. Sprawnie pokroiła wędlinę i pieczywo, obróciła się do kuchenki gazowej, by wstawić czajnik z wodą, wróciła do szafki, posmarowała starannie chleb masłem, znów się odwróciła, przygotowała szklankę na herbatę, a kiedy wróciła do szafki, by poobkładać kanapki podskoczyła ze strachem, widząc szare futerko pochylające się nad jej szynką.

- A niech cię! Ty mały łobuzie, ja cię chyba przywiążę do tego krzesła – mruczała sobie pod nosem, przy czym z uporem maniaka wzięła kota i zaniosła go na poprzednie miejsce.

Obserwowała uważnie zwierzaka, który zdawał się być kłębkiem niewinności, który jest posądzany o Merlin wie co. Starannie pokroiła wędlinę na małe kawałeczki, ułożyła ją na talerzyku, zaniosła kotkowi i dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął pałaszować ten prosty posiłek, wróciła do robienia swojego śniadania.

Reszta posiłku upłynęła we względnym spokoju, pomijając fakt, że kocurek był tak ciekaw, co Hermiona miała w kubku, że wsadził tam z miejsca cały pyszczek i zdążył sparzyć sobie języczek, zanim zareagowała i rzuciła się na ratunek swojej herbacie. W wyniku tego wszystkiego kotek wylądował w starym transporterze Krzywołapka, wygrzebanym ze strychu, którego Hermiona nie miała serca wyrzucać i przeraźliwie pomiaukując, czekał, aż była Gryfonka skończy jeść i będą mogli ruszyć na zakupy.

Kiedy w końcu udało się Hermionie zebrać i wyjść z domu, dochodziło już prawie południe. Korzystając z letniego słońca, grzejącego z całą mocą, postanowiła drogę do sklepu zoologicznego, który nie był tak znowu daleko, pokonać pieszo. Ku jej zdumieniu, przez całą drogę kocurek był wyjątkowo cicho. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że to przez ptaki, które co chwilę przelatywały w okolicy, a były dosyć dobrze widoczne z pomiędzy kratek transportera. Nie przejęła się tym jednak, znała już bowiem dosyć dobrze kocią naturę i spokojnie szła dalej krokiem spacerowym pogwizdując sobie pod nosem w ten piękny, słoneczny dzień. W pewnej chwili pomiędzy ćwierkaniem ptaków, usłyszała znajomo brzmiące pyknięcie. Rozejrzała się z ciekawością, próbując wypatrzeć w pobliżu aportującego się czarodzieja, ale ulica wokół była całkiem pusta. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła dalej.

Nagle prawie podskoczyła ze strachu, gdy niespodziewanie rozległo się głośne miauknięcie. Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na transporter, w którym rozpoczęła się dźwięczna symfonia. Wyglądało na to, że kotek miał już dość tej monotonnej podróży. Pokręciła głową i szła dalej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na niekończący się koncert.

Gdy w końcu udało jej się dotrzeć do sklepu, od razu doskoczyły do niej dwie młode kobiety, oferujące pomoc przy wyborze akcesoriów dla pupila. Rozpoznając w jednej nich swoją byłą kursantkę, powierzyła im koszyk z kotem, by znalazły dla futrzaka odpowiednie szeleczki, sama zaś ruszyła między regały po kilka zabawek.

- Cześć, ofiaro! – Usłyszała nagle za sobą i znów podskoczyła ze strachu.

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się nie małe zaskoczenie, gdy ujrzała przed sobą Josha ze swoi firmowym, szerokim uśmiechem.

- Josh! Ile razy mówiłam, że nie masz mnie straszyć?

- Nie wiem, nie liczyłem. Ale mogę zacząć, jeśli ci na tym zależy – dodał, gdy pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. – Widzę, że twoja noga ma się już dobrze – zauważył wesoło, a w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się dziwne błyski.

- Bardzo dobrze nawet, bo okazało się, że wcale nie jest złamana. Musieli w szpitalu mieć popsuty rentgen – skłamała szybko i zaraz zmarszczyła brwi na widok lekkiego zarostu na jego przystojnej twarzy. – A ty się znowu nie ogoliłeś.

- Nie miał mnie kto do tego zagonić – odparł, mrugnąwszy do niej przy tym.

- Aż się dziwię, że twoja narzeczona nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

- No jej to nie przeszkadza, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

Pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.

- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? Nie powinieneś być w pracy?

- Akurat mam wolne, a że Roger popsuł kolejną zabawkę, Michelle mnie wysłała, żebym mu kupił coś nowego. Nie wiem tylko jaki w tym sens – cokolwiek kupię i tak będzie zaraz pogryzione.

- To weź mu jakieś splecione sznurki. Jak jeszcze mieszkałam z rodzicami, nasi sąsiedzi mieli też labradora i to była jego najulubieńsza zabawka.

- Ja nie mam labradora. Roger to golden retriver – odparł z wyższością, na co roześmiała się głośno. – Ale, ale, z tego co pamiętam, a przypominam ci, że pamięć mam nienajgorszą, ty nie miałaś żadnego zwierzaka w domu. A skoro jesteś tutaj… to by znaczyło, że już jakiegoś pupila masz. Chyba, że odczułaś nagłą potrzebę pobawienia się myszkami.

- Ty chyba jednak naprawdę jesteś głupi. No przecież się nie będę bawiła myszkami.

- Ah, rozumiem, preferujesz nieco inne zabawki – odparł poważnie.

Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, a gdy ujrzała znaczący uśmieszek, znów grzmotnęła go w ramię.

- Josh!

- Ej, Hermiona, jak będziesz mnie tak tłuc co chwilę, to cię chyba zaskarżę o znęcanie się nad słabszymi!

- No tak, bo ty jesteś taki biedny i słabiutki, że nie możesz sam się obronić, prawda?

- Do obrony to sobie psa kupiłem.

- Jakoś go tutaj nie widzę.

- To chyba będę musiał go ze sobą do pracy brać, w razie, jakbyś jeszcze chciała mnie napaść.

- Bardzo zabawne – mruknęła z ironią, ale nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

Josh należał do tego rodzaju ludzi, przy których humor automatycznie się poprawiał. Przez ten tydzień, pomimo jego krótkich odwiedzin, brakowało jej rozmów z nim, tego droczenia się i przedrzeźniania. Nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak zniosłaby bez niego jeszcze dłuższy czas. W końcu ze wszystkich ludzi, to właśnie Josh był jej największą podporą po śmierci Kurta i tylko dzięki niemu udało jej się tak szybko wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania.

Widząc zbliżające się kobiety z jej transporterem z kotem, przeprosiła na chwilę Josha i wybrawszy szybko kilka zabawek, udała się do kasy, by zapłacić za swoje zakupy. Następnie poczekała przy wyjściu na przyjaciela, który poszedł za jej radą i kupił wskazane przez nią związane w supeł sznurki.

- Wracasz jutro do pracy? – zapytał Josh, gdy ekspedientka oddała mu kartę bankomatową i podszedł do Hermiony, chowając zabawkę do plecaka.

- Nie mam powodu wykorzystywać dłużej zwolnienia, więc tak, wracam.

- To bardzo dobrze, bo już się ludzie skarżą, że się przed nimi chowasz.

- Przed nikim się nie chowam, tak?

- Ja to wiem, ale im się tego nie da wytłumaczyć.

- Jakbyś się postarał, to byś dał radę.

- Obawiam się, że przeceniasz moje możliwości.

Hermiona roześmiała się, a w międzyczasie zdążyli już dość do jego motoru zaparkowanego przy sklepie.

- Wiesz, zaoferowałbym ci podwózkę, ale twojemu kotu przejażdżka by się mogła nie spodobać.

- I tak bym odmówiła, nawet jakbym była sama. Wystarczyło mi, że raz się zgodziłam z tobą jechać.

- No nie przesadzaj, przecież nie było tak źle.

- Jak dla kogo, szpanerze – odparła, pokazując mu język.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro w biurze.

- Tak, do jutra.

Przytuliła się do niego na pożegnanie i odwróciła się, by odejść. Zdążyła odejść zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy Josh ją zawołał.

- Hermiona, czekaj! Zapomniałem o czymś! – Obróciła się do niego z powrotem z pytającym spojrzeniem, a on w tym czasie zawzięcie grzebał w plecaku w poszukiwaniu czegoś. – Miałem z tym później do ciebie wpaść, ale jak już się spotkaliśmy, to równie dobrze mogę od razu ci to dać. O, mam!

Wyjął z plecaka kremową kopertę i wręczył ją Hermionie z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie, po czym powoli i niepewnie otworzyła kopertę, a gdy wyjęła zawartość, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Szybko przeleciała wzrokiem treść, a jej zdziwienie z każdą chwilą rosło.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że bierzecie ślub? – zapytała, wciąż wpatrując się z szokiem w zaproszenie.

- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę – odparł wesoło, uśmiechając się jak zwykle szeroko. – Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz z partnerem?

- Jak zapraszasz mnie z osobą towarzyszącą, to chyba powinnam, nie sądzisz?

- No właśnie sądzę i liczę, że się do tego zastosujesz.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – odpowiedziała wymijająco, a jej myśli już krążyły wokół Severusa.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, jakbyś najpóźniej ten miesiąc szybciej mi powiedziała, czy zjawisz się sama, czy z kimś, okej?

- Jasne. Będę teraz musiała pomyśleć nad jakimś prezentem dla was.

- Tym sobie nie zawracaj głowy, stanowczo by wystarczył bilecik ze znakiem wodnym.

- Pewnie z jak największymi cyferkami jeszcze, co?

- Nie ukrywam, że najlepiej by było – powiedział wesoło, uśmiechając się przy tym tak rozbrajająco, że musiała się roześmiać. – A teraz wybacz mi, Hermiono, ale jeszcze kilka takich kopert muszę dostarczyć.

- No to jedź ostrożnie i nie zabij się po drodze. A jutro masz być ogolony! – dodała, grożąc mu palcem.

Pocałowała go w policzek i zaraz trzepnęła go po głowie, gdy przytulił ją mocno, drapiąc ją przy tym nieogolonym podbródkiem. Sięgnął po kask, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, a gdy zniknęła za rogiem, odłożył go na bok i zwrócił się do osoby stojącej za jego plecami.

- I czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Raczej nie chcesz wiedzieć…

- Ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po takim tekstach jestem jeszcze bardziej ciekaw.

- Tak, zdaję, ale wierz mi, nie chciałbyś zobaczyć tego, co ja. Współczuję już temu kociakowi, że musiał to oglądać. Ale zapewniam cię, że oni już w ogóle nie potrzebują naszej pomocy.

- Wystarczająco się do siebie zbliżyli?

- Wydaje mi się, że nawet aż za bardzo.

- … Chyba już wiem, o co ci chodziło. A właśnie, pamiętasz, że spotkacie się na moim weselu?

- Oczywiście. Już się nie mogę doczekać jej miny, jak mnie jej przestawisz „nie będąc świadom", że my już się znamy…


	16. Chapter 15

Całkowicie wbrew temu, co mu napisała, stawił się pod drzwiami jej domu dokładnie pół godziny przed czasem. Leniwie oparł się o ścianę, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że uda mu się wyrwać ją z jakiejś bardzo pochłaniającej czynności. Wmawiał sobie też, że przybył tak wcześnie właśnie, by osiągnąć ten cel. Jego podświadomość jednak była całkowicie pewna, że po prostu się stęsknił za nią i chciał ją jak najszybciej zobaczyć. Aby do tego doprowadzić, uniósł rękę i zaczął pukać. Po pięciu minutach nieprzerwanego pukania, drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a w progu stanęła zeźlona Hermiona z każdym włosem w inną stronę. Na widok jego złośliwego wyrazu twarzy, nachmurzyła się.

- Musisz? Nie możesz zapukać jak każdy normalny, kulturalny człowiek? – zapytała ze złością, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

- Tak, muszę i nie, nie mogę. Zadowolona? – odparł krótko, przyglądając się uważnie jej dosyć głębokiemu dekoltowi.

- Nie, nie jestem zadowolona. I skoro rozmawiasz ze mną, mógłbyś patrzeć na mnie, a nie na mój biust.

- To zamierzasz wpuścić mnie do środka, czy nie? – zapytał, udając, że nie słyszał jej stwierdzenia.

- Wiesz, powinnam ci teraz zatrzasnąć drzwi przed tym twoim wielkim nosem.

- Ale tego nie zrobisz.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Na przykład stąd, że po pierwsze, straciłabyś wtedy drzwi, a po drugie – zbliżył się do niej na odległość ledwie dwóch cali – jeśli mnie teraz wyrzucisz, to kto się tobą zajmie wieczorem? – szepnął jej do ucha aksamitnym głosem.

- Nienawidzę cię – mruknęła, mimowolnie się o niego opierając.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. O ile dobrze pamiętam, jest to spowodowane przez mój osobisty urok.

- Długo będziesz mi to wypominał?

- Obawiam się, że tak długo, dopóki się z tym nie pogodzisz – odparł swobodnie, obejmując ją w talii.

- Jesteś wredny, wiesz?

- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jak również starannie dbam, żeby moja złośliwość nie zmniejszyła się ani o cal. Nie wiem natomiast, dlaczego wciąż na mnie wisisz, zamiast wpuścić mnie do środka.

- Już ci mówiłam, że jesteś wygodny – mruknęła, nie zważając na jego sceptyczne spojrzenie.

Severus zamilkł na chwilę, spoglądając na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Stoimy w przeciągu – stwierdził dobitnie, starając się mówić wyjątkowo wyraźnie.

- Rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz, nie musisz mnie traktować jak kogoś niespełna rozumu.

- Czyli jak Pottera? – zapytał uprzejmie z wyjątkowo złośliwym wyrazem twarzy.

- Severusie, to że Harry jest kretynem, nie znaczy, że musisz to wypominać przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji – odparła spokojnie Hermiona, wtulając się mocniej w jego tors.

Spojrzał z nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym dotknął jej czoła, by się upewnić, czy nie ma przypadkiem gorączki. Hermiona zdezorientowana spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Możesz napisać na jakiejś kartce to, co przed chwilą powiedziałaś?

- A niby po co?

- Obawiam się, że Minerwa nie uwierzy mi na słowo, że z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli obraziłaś Pottera.

Hermiona roześmiała się serdecznie. Mimowolnie kąciki ust Severusa uniosły się nieco. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uwielbiał słuchać jej śmiechu. Był to jeden z przyjemniejszych dźwięków, jakie zagościły w jego uszach.

- Obawiam się, że nie uwierzyłaby w to nawet, jeśli sama królowa Anglii by jej o tym powiedziała – odparła Hermiona, gdy już przeszła jej fala śmiechu.

- Czy ja wiem? Jakby nie patrzeć ostatnio nie chciała ode mnie żadnego dowodu na poparcie moich słów – powiedział spokojnie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyjątkowo paskudny uśmieszek.

- Coś ty jej powiedział? – spytała Hermiona z wyraźnym wahaniem.

- Opowiadałem jej, jak to deprawowałem pewną nieznośną byłą Gryfonkę – odparł znacząco, sugestywnie zsuwając dłonie po jej ciele aż do pośladków.

- Nieznośną Gryfonkę, powiadasz? Co to za jedna? Chyba będę musiała sobie z nią porozmawiać – mruknęła Hermiona z powagą, ale jej oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem i ekscytacją.

- Obawiam się, że możesz jej nie znać. To taka, co to jest posądzona o zjedzenie wszystkich rozumów i wywoływanie tajfunów na lekcji, machając nieustannie ręką.

Hermiona momentalnie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie wywoływałam tajfunów. I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie wyglądałam przynajmniej, jakbym chciała wymordować całą ludzkość – dodała zaraz z przekąsem.

- A jak, według ciebie, miałem wyglądać, gdy dzień w dzień otaczała mnie jedynie banda bałwanów?

- Wypraszam sobie, ja nie należałam do tego stada bałwanów.

- Racja, byłaś tylko wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę – mruknął spokojnie Severus.

Hermiona posłała mu w odpowiedzi potępiające spojrzenie, ale w ogóle nie zawrócił nim sobie głowy. Zamiast tego wziął ją na ręce, mając już dość stania w progu.

- Mogłabyś się do czegoś przydać i zamknąć drzwi.

Kobieta pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho, ale sięgnęła do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć nową, jesionową różdżkę. Uśmiechając się do Severusa, machnęła nią szybko, a drzwi bezszelestnie zamknęły się za nimi.

- Taxi, do kuchni proszę – zażądała Hermiona bezczelnym tonem, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko.

Jedyną jego reakcją było uniesienie brwi, co znów wywołało, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze szerszy uśmiech na jej twarzy. Poczuł dziwne ciepło w sercu, gdy wtuliła się mocniej w jego tors, w czasie ich krótkiej podróży z korytarza do kuchni. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co się z nim stało, ale był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał żadnej kobiety, która choć częściowo przypominałaby Hermionę. I dla której po tak krótkim czasie zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko.

Wyjątkowo niechętnie wypuścił ją ze swoich ramion, stawiając ją na środku pomieszczenia. Zanim zdążyła odsunąć się od niego chociażby o kilka kroków, zaświtała mu w głowie złośliwa myśl. Złapał ją za ramię, tym samym ściągając na siebie jej pytające spojrzenie.

- A opłata za podróż?

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy roześmiała się szczerze i zbliżyła znów do niego, by z przekorą cmoknąć go lekko w policzek.

- Obawiam się, że należy mi się coś więcej za fatygę – mruknął, zamykając ją znów w silnym uścisku.

- Niech stracę – odparła Hermiona z przekąsem, stając na palcach, by pocałować go czule w usta.

Mimowolnie przytulił ją mocniej, czując zalewającą go falę ciepła. Językiem musnął jej miękkie wargi, niemal rozpływając się z rozkoszy, gdy uchyliła je, by wpuścić go do środka. Dłońmi gładził delikatnie jej plecy przez cienki materiał bluzki, zachwycając się po raz kolejny jej idealną w jego oczach figurą. Zadrżała i westchnęła z przyjemności, gdy podciągnął materiał i musnął palcami gładką skórę jej pleców. Oderwał się od jej ust, by zaraz zacząć składać drobne pocałunki na jej szyi. Zamknął oczy, by napawać się jej niezwykłym zapachem, który nieprzerwanie podnosił temperaturę w jego żyłach. Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, gdy wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy, wzdychając cicho z rozkoszy. Oparła głowę o jego ramię.

- Severusie… - szepnęła wprost do jego ucha. Oddech mu przyspieszył na dźwięk jej zmysłowego głosu. Wzięła głębszy oddech. – Severusie, czas nas goni.

- Chrzanić to –warknął ze złością.

Jedyne czego teraz pragnął, to trzymać ją w ramionach aż do końca świata i przez wieczność obdarowywać pocałunkami jej delikatne ciało i poznawać dłońmi aksamitną skórę.

Musnął palcami zapięcie stanika, jedynie siłą woli powstrzymując się od rozpięcia go i zerwania z niej wraz z resztą ubrań. Podświadomie wiedział, że teraz nie czas na to, chociaż niesamowicie pragnął zagłębić się w niej dokładnie w tym momencie i kochać się z nią przez cały dzień i noc.

- Severusie, to moja praca – szepnęła znów, gdy nieświadomie zaczął gładzić dłonią jej brzuch.

Westchnął ciężko. Pocałował ją jeszcze raz w usta, zanim odsunął się z wielką niechęcią. Hermiona spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, ale po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się zawadiacki uśmieszek. Gestem kazała mu się nachylić, a gdy to zrobił, szepnęła mu prosto do ucha zmysłowym głosem:

- Wieczór będziemy mieć cały dla siebie.

- Trzymam cię za słowo – odparł lekko zachrypniętym głosem, wywołując tym samym lekki rumieniec na jej twarzy.

Z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował, jak wygładziła bluzkę i podeszła do jakiejś szafki. Korzystając z chwili, gdy była odwrócona plecami do niego, poprawił szybko spodnie, w których zrobiło mu się niepokojąco ciasno. Hermiona tymczasem wyjęła z szafki wysoki, plastikowy pojemnik wypełniony czymś, co wyglądało jak miniaturowe ciasteczka i zrobiła coś, co całkowicie zmyło mu z twarzy uśmiech.

- Sevi! – zawołała głośno, potrząsając jednocześnie pojemnikiem.

- Coś ty powiedziała? – wysyczał głosem o temperaturze zera bezwzględnego.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi. Po chwili jednak zaśmiała się cicho.

- To nie było do ciebie.

- A niby do kogo takiego? – zapytał chłodno, podchodząc do niej powoli.

Niespodziewanie rozległo się za nim przeraźliwe miauknięcie. Drgnął gwałtownie i obrócił się jedynie, by ujrzeć spoglądające na nich z dołu duże, niebieskie oczy szarego kotka.

- Do niego – odparła ze śmiechem Hermiona, przykucając, by napełnić metalową miseczkę karmą z pojemnika.

Severus był całkowicie świadom, że wyraz jego twarzy z pewnością nie świadczył o jego faktycznej inteligencji. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w zwierzaka, ocierającego się o dłoń Hermiony w każdy możliwy sposób.

- Nazwałaś moim imieniem kota? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widział i słyszał.

- A owszem. Czyżby coś ci nie odpowiadało?

- Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiała?

Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, miał niebywałą okazję obserwować, jak wesołe błyski w jej oczach przygasają gwałtownie, a z całego jej ciała zdaje się emanować chłód.

- Może powinnam była zapytać cię o to samo, kiedy go przyniosłeś?

Poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo pod jej uważnym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że źle zrobił, zwracając się do niej w ten sposób, ale przez lata spędzone w towarzystwie bachorów, nie mających za grosz szacunku dla starszych, często miał niemały problem, żeby w otoczeniu ludzi inteligentniejszych od takiego Pottera zachowywać się nieco kulturalniej. Poza tym jego natura mu na to nie pozwalała. I wyglądało na to, że w końcu się to na nim zemściło. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy wstała i oparła dłonie na biodrach, wciąż spoglądając na niego uważnie, ale bez cienia złości.

- Wybacz. Zaskoczyłaś mnie trochę – mruknął, licząc, że to wystarczy jako wytłumaczenie.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

- Czasami, jak jesteś akurat bardziej wredny, zastanawiam się, co ja właściwie w tobie widzę – powiedziała poważnym głosem, na co jeszcze bardziej się zmieszał. – Ale z drugiej strony, jestem świadoma, że to część tego twojego przeklętego uroku.

Słysząc podejrzanie brzmiące nuty w jej głosie, uniósł wzrok. Ulżyło mu znacznie i jednocześnie nabrał ochoty, by ją zadusić przy najbliższej okazji, widząc lekki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

- Poczekasz na mnie chwilę? Muszę skończyć układać włosy, bo jakiś drań mi wcześniej przerwał.

Severus przytaknął, kręcąc głową na widok złośliwych błysków w jej oczach. Skrzyżował ręce i uparcie nie przesunął się ani o cal, gdy próbowała przepchnąć się między nim a szafkami, czym zarobił sobie pacnięcie w ramię. Gdy w końcu udało jej się przedostać na drugą stronę, wyprostowała się dumnie i wyszła z kuchni, nawet się nie oglądając za siebie. Severus roześmiał się, gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami.

Oparł się o jedną z szafek, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na kota. Zwierzak jadł spokojnie z miseczki, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Dopiero, gdy cała karma znalazła się już w jego brzuszku, przeciągnął się leniwie i rozejrzał dookoła. Severus zmarszczył brwi. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że kot był nieco mniejszy, gdy pierwszy raz go ujrzał.

Gdy wzrok kota spoczął na nim, oczy zwierzaka jakby odrobinę rozbłysły. Sevi niezwłocznie skierował się do krzesła, na które wskoczył bez najmniejszego problemu. Stamtąd wskoczył na stół, by zaraz przejść po parapecie i przeskoczyć na szafkę, przemknąć slalomem i dotrzeć do Severusa, by móc swobodnie się o niego ocierać, domagając się pieszczot. Mistrz Eliksirów z początku nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi, ale po kilku chwilach się zniecierpliwił. Złapał zwierzaka za futro na karku i nie zwracając uwagi na głośny, miauczący protest, postawił go na podłodze. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a kot był z powrotem na szafce, mrucząc i ocierając się o jego dłoń, opartą na blacie. Zmarszczył brwi. Z rosnącą irytacją odstawił znów kota na podłogę, ale dosłownie moment później ponownie czuł mały pyszczek szturchający jego dłoń. Po raz kolejny złapał kota za futro i już chciał zwyczajnie zrzucić go na podłogę, gdy do kuchni weszła Hermiona. Zanim zdążyła spostrzec, co zamierzał zrobić, wziął zwierzaka na ręce i zaczął drapać go za uchem, udając, że nic się nie stało.

- Gotowa? – spytał krótko, unosząc brew.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, ale przytaknęła.

- Owszem, możemy iść.

Kiwnął głową i schylił się, by ostrożnie postawić kotka na podłodze. Czując na sobie wzrok Hermiony, pogłaskał jeszcze zwierzaka i dopiero wtedy wyprostował się z powrotem.

- Panie przodem – rzucił, wskazując drzwi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyszła. Severus odwrócił się, by posłać kotu mordercze spojrzenie, zanim ruszył za nią.

Do szkoły jazdy dotarli po krótkim spacerze. Słońce wisiało wysoko nad horyzontem, nagrzewając powietrze i zapowiadając miły dzień. Po drodze Severus poczuł się dosyć dziwnie, kiedy Hermiona oznajmiła, że pozostała mu już tylko jedna lekcja. Po części było mu nieco smutno z tego powodu. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że jego znajomość z Hermioną się drastycznie pogorszy po ukończeniu tego kursu. Przyjrzał się uważnie kobiecie, która uparcie trzymała się na tyle blisko niego, na ile Severus był w stanie pozwolić w miejscu publicznym. Spojrzał na jej nieujarzmione loki, które w dotyku były delikatniejsze, niż mógł sobie wyobrażać, na jej orzechowe oczy, kryjące w sobie tyle ciepła, jej miękkie usta, tak chętnie odpowiadające na jego pocałunki, jej aksamitną skórę, której zapach zniewalał i uświadomił sobie, że chociażby świat miał się przez to zawalić, nie pozwoli jej odejść.


	17. Chapter 16

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że robisz to specjalnie? – zapytała rozbawiona Hermiona.

- Wydaje ci się.

- Tak? W takim razie jak wytłumaczysz, że czwarty raz już wpakowaliśmy się w korek, a ciebie to w ogóle nie denerwuje?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- Czysty przypadek, dzięki któremu mogę poćwiczyć jazdę w korku.

- Doprawdy? W takim razie proponuję jeszcze poćwiczyć zapamiętywanie, że moje udo nie służy do zmiany biegów – powiedziała na pozór poważnym głosem. Kiedy jednak zerknął na nią, uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Chwyciła jego dłoń z zamiarem przełożenia jej na dźwignię skrzyni biegów, ale Severus obrócił rękę, ujął lekko jej nadgarstek i zbliżył jej rękę do ust, by musnąć wargami wierzch jej dłoni. Zaraz po tym, puścił ją i z powrotem położył dłoń na jej udzie. Hermiona westchnęła teatralnie, spoglądając w niebo.

- Jesteś niereformowalny – mruknęła, kładąc rękę na jego dłoni.

- Wiem o tym, nie musisz mi przypominać – odparł spokojnie, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.

Wokół nich było pełno samochodów, skutecznie blokujących wszelki ruch na ulicy. Wyglądało na to, że trochę postoją w tym korku.

- Severusie – zaczęła Hermiona, wpatrując się w ich dłonie. Słysząc poważną nutę w jej głosie, spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Chciałam cię o coś zapytać.

- Jakby to było coś nowego – mruknął z ironią Severus. – Jak już zaczęłaś to pytaj.

- Wiesz, Josh zaprosił mnie na swoje wesele. Będzie za dwa miesiące.

- W takim razie baw się dobrze.

- Właściwie to chciałam zapytać, czy pójdziesz tam ze mną – powiedziała cicho, spoglądając na niego ukradkiem. Severus zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w drogę przed nimi. – Wiesz, dostałam zaproszenie z osobą towarzyszącą i pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś być moim partnerem.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Sama doskonale wiesz, że nie jestem duszą towarzystwa i nie nadaję się na takie imprezy – mruknął powoli, po chwili milczenia.

- Severusie, spójrz na mnie – poprosiła, uprzednio upewniwszy się, że wszystkie samochody wciąż stoją i nic nie wskazuje, by za chwilę miało się to zmienić. Mężczyzna niechętnie oderwał wzrok od przedniej szyby, by spojrzeć w jej oczy. – Wiem, że nie lubisz towarzystwa i naprawdę nie chcę cię tam ciągnąć na siłę, ale zależy mi, żebyś akurat ty poszedł tam ze mną. Powiedziałam Joshowi, że postaram się przyjść z partnerem, a nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby towarzyszył mi ktokolwiek inny niż ty – powiedziała poważnie, wpatrując się w niego z uczuciem i jednocześnie delikatnie gładząc jego dłoń.

Severus przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w jej oczy nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem, zanim oderwał wzrok i wbił go z powrotem w szybę. Hermiona częściowo obawiała się jego odpowiedzi. Była niemal pewna, że odmówi i zaczęła już sobie wypominać, dlaczego w ogóle o tym wspomniała. W końcu znała go nie od dziś i wiedziała, że nigdy nie bawił się dobrze na jakimkolwiek balu czy przyjęciu i zachowywał się za każdym razem, jakby znalazł się tam za karę. Dlatego też zdziwiła się ogromnie, gdy odpowiedział:

- Zastanowię się nad tym.

Uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła lekko jego dłoń.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała szczerze.

- Niby za co? Przecież się nie zgodziłem – burknął, spoglądając na nią bykiem.

- Jeszcze nie, ale spodziewałam się od razu kategorycznej odmowy, dlatego dziękuję, że zdecydowałeś się to przemyśleć – odparła, wciąż uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

- Następnym razem dwa razy pomyślę, zanim cokolwiek ci odpowiem – mruknął, krzywiąc się pokazowo.

Hermiona nie przejęła się jego gadaniem. Wiedziała, że mówił tak tylko dlatego, żeby zachować pozory. W końcu był wrednym draniem i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby o tym zapomniała.

Severus niechętnie puścił jej dłoń, gdy samochody przed nimi ruszyły. Kątem oka dostrzegł zjazd w boczną uliczkę, więc błyskawicznie skręcił, uciekając tym samym od zapchanej drogi. Odetchnął głębiej. Nie lubił korków. Naprawdę nie znosił, ale wpakował się niego z premedytacją, żeby zrobić na złość Hermionie. Poza tym, stojąc w korku mógł spokojnie skupić się na rozmowie, nie obawiając się żadnych nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń na ulicy.

Spokojnie zatrzymali się na małym skrzyżowaniu, gdzie powitało ich czerwone światło. Hermiona rozejrzała się i uśmiechnęła, widząc znajomą postać.

- O, zobacz, to Rod, ten uzdrowiciel ze szpitala. Pamiętasz go? – spytała Severusa, wskazując mężczyznę przechodzącego przez ulicę.

- Tak, pamiętam – warknął Severus, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy.

Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Hermiony, bez wątpienia ruszyłby z piskiem opon i rozjechał uzdrowiciela.

- Czyś ty zwariował? – krzyknęła, trzymając zaciągnięty hamulec ręczny.

- Nie, dlaczego miałbym? – zapytał spokojnie Severus, spoglądając morderczo na wyraźnie wystraszonego mężczyznę, który odskoczył momentalnie, gdy ryknął silnik samochodu.

- Nie możesz go rozjechać!

- A to niby czemu?

- Severusie Snape! Ten człowiek nam pomógł i jesteśmy mu winny podziękowania, a wyobraź sobie, że wdzięczności nie okazuje się poprzez rozjeżdżanie człowieka na ulicy! – zawołał, odpinając pas. – Ani mi się waż gdziekolwiek stąd ruszyć – ostrzegła go, wygrażając mu palcem i wysiadła, by przeprosić uzdrowiciela za to drobne nieporozumienie.

Severus prychnął z irytacją, obserwując uważnie wymianę zdań między Hermioną, a tym popaprańcem. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że na sam dźwięk tego imienia z miejsca zżerała go zazdrość. Oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przyznawać się do tego Hermionie, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby takiemu durniowi uszło na sucho to, co robił w szpitalu. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale był pewien, że w końcu da mu popalić w jakiś sposób.

- Severusie, uspokój się –westchnęła Hermiona, wróciwszy do samochodu. Z politowaniem spojrzała na jego dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy, jakby była ona ostatnią deską ratunku. Pokręciła głową. – Kawałek dalej jest parking, pojedźmy tam – poleciła mu, siląc się na neutralny ton.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, gdy wrzucił pierwszy bieg z taką złością, jakby chciał całą dźwignię wyrwać. Wolała nie pokazywać przed nim, że bawi ją takie dziecinne zachowanie, żeby go jeszcze bardziej nie rozjuszyć. Nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że schlebiało jej to. Była święcie przekonana, że ta furia, jaką zaprezentował Severus, wynikała z czystej zazdrości. A co za tym idzie, szansa, że pojawi się razem z nią na ślubie znacznie wzrosła. Cicho liczyła, że ich znajomość nie zakończy się wraz z końcem kursu. Jakaś cząstka w głębi jej duszy obawiała się, że Severus może wciąż nie traktować jej poważnie. Gdyby zdecydował się odejść, tym bardziej teraz, gdy wyznała mu swoje uczucia, nie wiedziała, czy byłaby w stanie się z tym pogodzić.

Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało jej się nie roześmiać, gdy stanęli na parkingu, a Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wpatrując się ze złością przed siebie i całą swoją postawą dając jej do zrozumienia, że czuje się wielce oburzony. Pokręciła głową, odpięła swój pas i zbliżyła się do niego, by przytulić go mocno. Czuła, jak cały zesztywniał, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się takiego gestu.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała wyraźnie, wtulając się w jego tors.

W pierwszej chwili Severus nie bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić. Spodziewał się, że Hermiona znowu zacznie się na niego drzeć za to, co próbował zrobić, albo że obrazi się i nie będzie się do niego odzywać. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że znów mu będzie wyznawać… wyznawać miłość.

Po chwili wahania, rozluźnił się i delikatnie ją objął, przyciągając ją bliżej. Dłonią zaczął gładzić jej niesforne włosy, jednocześnie pochylając się, by niepewnie szepnąć jej do ucha:

- Ja ciebie też.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Wyraźnie czuł, jak wszystko w nim mięknie, gdy spojrzał w jej oczy, błyszczące podnieceniem i niczym nieograniczonym szczęściem.

- Wiem – odparła szczerze. – Inaczej nie próbowałbyś go rozjechać – dodała z rozbawieniem. Wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy i pociągnęła jego głowę w dół, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku.

Chociaż w pierwszej chwili Severus był zaskoczony jej słowami, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Czule odpowiedział na jej pocałunek, w duchu pragnąć, by ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie. Mógłby tak do końca świata trzymać ją w ramiona, jak najbliżej i smakować jej słodkich ust.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu, gdy przytulił ją mocniej. Naprawdę by się nie pogniewała, gdyby ta chwila trwała dużo, dużo dłużej, a najlepiej całe ich życie. Wiedziała jednak, że to niemożliwe, tym bardziej, że czas nie działał na ich korzyść. Chciała odsunąć się od Severusa, ale wówczas zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Warknął z irytacją i przyciągnął ją bliżej, a po chwili namysłu wciągnął ją sobie na kolana. Westchnęła z przyjemności, gdy oderwał się od jej ust i pochylił głowę, by złożyć delikatne pocałunki na jej szyi i dekolcie. Wiedziała, że powinna to przerwać, póki jeszcze mogła, ale nie potrafiła. Było jej zbyt dobrze w jego ramionach, by się odsunąć.

Wtuliła się mocniej w jego tors, gdy niespiesznie wsunął dłonie pod jej bluzkę. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, kiedy musnął palcami jej piersi, skryte pod cienkim materiałem. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chwyciła jego podbródek i uniosła mu głowę, by pocałować go namiętnie. Drgnęła ze zdziwienia, gdy niespodziewanie jej spodnie poruszyły się samoistnie, zafalowały, a już po chwili miała na sobie spódnicę sięgającą zaledwie kolana. Zamruczała z przyjemności, kiedy poczuła dłoń wsuwającą się między jej uda.

- Severusie – syknęła, czując jego palce muskające jej kobiecość i piersi. – Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym!

- I co z tego? – wymruczał, powracając do całowania jej szyi.

- To, że tu są ludzie – wykrztusiła z trudem, jednocześnie starając się nie jęknąć, gdy odsunął na bok jej bieliznę.

Severus westchnął z irytacją. Wycofał rękę, którą trzymał na jej piersiach, by sięgnąć po różdżkę. Wystarczyły dwa machnięcia, by szyby samochodu zaciemniły się, kryjąc ich przed wzrokiem przechodniów. Odrzucił różdżkę na fotel Hermiony i z powrotem wsunął dłoń pod jej bluzkę. Przez cały ten czas palce jego drugiej dłoni poruszały się nieprzerwanie, ledwie muskając jej delikatne ciało, doprowadzając powoli Hermionę na skraj szaleństwa.

Nie mogła powstrzymać jęku rozkoszy, gdy rozsunął szerzej jej uda, by powoli wsunąć dwa palce w jej wilgotne wnętrze. Jednocześnie poczuła, jak coś zaczyna mocno uciskać jej pośladki. Uśmiechając się delikatnie, objęła go mocno za szyję i przesunęła się na jego kolanach. Severus syknął głośno, gdy otarła się o jego erekcję. Poruszył szybciej palcami i jednocześnie mimowolnie jęknął, gdy Hermiona zaczęła się niekontrolowanie wyginać, coraz mocniej się o niego ocierając. Czuł niemal bolesne pulsowanie, ale wbrew rozsądkowi nie oderwał rąk od Hermiony, która nie była już w stanie powstrzymywać coraz głośniejszych jęków.

W pewnej chwili warknął przeciągle, gdy znów się przesunęła i zacisnęła palce na wybrzuszeniu w jego spodniach. Zaczęła delikatnie masować go przez materiał, powodując tym samym coraz częstsze fale gorąca, zalewające go z mocą. Niespodziewanie wygięła się w łuk, gdy wsunął w nią kolejny palec.

- Severusie… - wymruczała, drżąc z rozkoszy. Nikt do tej pory nie dał jej tyle przyjemności, co ten mężczyzna, ten wredny dupek.

Severus zamruczał niekontrolowanie, kiedy przeżywając orgazm, Hermiona zacisnęła dłoń na jego przyrodzeniu. Cofnął ręce i objął ją mocno, dając jej czas, by doszła do siebie. Miał wprawdzie wrażenie, że buzujące w jego żyłach pożądanie zaraz rozerwie go na małe kawałeczki, ale nie chciał za bardzo wykorzystywać Hermiony. W końcu czekał ich jeszcze wieczór…

- Severusie? – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili cicho, pełnym podniecenia głosem.

- Hm? – mruknął, nie chcąc tracić sił, potrzebnych do walki z rosnącą żądzą wzięcia jej tu i teraz, na zbędne słowa.

- Jesteś paskudny – wymamrotała, starając się na powrót oddychać regularnie. Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Wiem, to chyba przez ten urok, co? – mruknął jej do ucha głosem niskim, zachrypniętym z pożądania.

Zacisnął zęby, by nie dojść z miejsca, gdy spojrzała na niego uwodzicielsko oczami błyszczącymi od podniecenia.

- Ufasz mi? – zapytała cicho. Nie ufając własnego głosowi, kiwnął powoli głową.

Uniósł ze zdziwieniem brew, gdy odpięła mu pasek i niespiesznie wyciągnęła go ze spodni. Odłożywszy go na kolana, uśmiechnęła się do niego tajemniczo. Chwyciła obie jego dłonie i pokierowała je za jego głowę. Przytrzymawszy nadgarstki jedną ręką, sięgnęła po pasek i zanim się spostrzegł, przywiązała jego ręce do zagłówka. Niespodziewanie poczuł kolejną falę gorąca, zalewającą go z większą mocą niż wcześniej. Prychnął z irytacją, gdy nachylił się do Hermiony, by ją pocałować, a ona odsunęła się kręcąc głową.

Z niemałym trudem usadowiła się okrakiem na jego kolanach. Kierownica wbijała się w jej plecy, ale dopóki patrzyła na Severusa, nie zwracała na to uwagi. Jego intensywne spojrzenie rozpalało ją od wewnątrz.

Oparła dłoń na jego piersi i powoli przesunęła ją w dół, ledwie muskając jego tors przez materiał koszuli. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gdy zamknął oczy i zamruczał z przyjemności, a jego mięśnie wyraźnie zadrżały pod jej dotykiem. Wyjątkowo niespiesznie zaczęła rozpinać mu spodnie, co i rusz muskając palcami jego erekcję. Z wyraźnym trudem uniósł się nieznacznie, gdy powoli zsuwała mu z bioder spodnie i bokserki. Warknął przeciągle, gdy delikatnie zacisnęła palce na jego przyrodzeniu i zaczęła powoli przesuwać dłoń w górę i w dół. Z każdym jej ruchem wszystkie jego mięśnie wyraźnie się napinały. Upewniła się, że jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte…

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy poczuł na sobie żar jej rozgrzanego ciała. Mimowolnie poruszył biodrami, chcąc wcisnąć się jak najgłębiej w jej wnętrze. Przełykając z trudem ślinę, otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na nią. Oddałby wszystko, by móc częściej oglądać te wszystkie emocje, które miała na twarzy, gdy poruszała się na nim ostrożnie. Próbował wyrwać ręce z przytrzymujących go więzów, ale brakło mu sił.

Hermiona, widząc jego starania, zaśmiała się cicho i pochyliła, by pocałować go gorąco. Objęła jego szyję, by przylgnąć mocniej do niego. Była wielce zaskoczona, że nie roztopiła się całkowicie, gdy odpowiedział na jej pocałunek z pasją, jakiej nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała. I chociaż to ona miała w chwili obecnej pełną władzę nad Severusem, wyraźnie czuła, jak traci ją z każdą kolejną chwilą przeciągającego się pocałunku. Pocałunku, który zawładnął całym jej światem.

Severus oderwał się od niej dosłownie na moment przed tym, jak niemal wybuchł w jej wnętrzu. Odetchnął ciężko, opierając głowę o zagłówek. Był tak wyczerpany, że nie miał nawet sił, by uchylić powieki. Jedynie czuł, jak Hermiona wtula się ufnie w jego tors i składa drobne pocałunki na jego szyi, szczęce, by dotrzeć do ust.

Tym razem całowali się powoli, z czułością, nawzajem się smakując i przekazując przez ten pocałunek uczucia. Severus westchnął ciężko, gdy odsunęła się na chwilę, by uwolnić jego ręce. Przytulił ją mocno.

- Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz – mruknął jej do ucha zachrypniętym głosem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy zadrżała.

- Czyżby ci się nie podobało? – zapytała z udawanym smutkiem.

Severus odsunął ją, by przyjrzeć jej się oceniająco. Przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej zarumienionych policzków i pełnych ust, które smakowały tak słodko… Przyciągnął ją z powrotem.

- Kompletnie zdurniałaś, jeśli tak sądzisz – mruknął, wtulając twarz w jej miękkie włosy…


End file.
